I'll be right back (in 24 years) by AnaIsFangirling
by TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION]. Quand Derek pensait au voyage dans le temps - et il l'avait fait, de nombreuses fois - ce n'était pas ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaKLee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3.

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Quand Derek pensait au voyage dans le temps - et il l'avait fait, de nombreuses fois - ce n'était pas ce qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Il avait pensé qu'il irait voir son jeune lui, lui dirait de laisser Paige tranquille et de ne JAMAIS faire confiance à Kate Argent. Il avait pensé qu'il arriverait à rentrer chez lui une fois cela fait, et que tout serait parfait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé avoir à revivre sa vie entière.

La sorcière était supposé être facile à gérer. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait de mal à quelqu'un, mais le Sheriff avait commencé à se préoccuper de tous les évènements "bizarres" qui avaient eu lieu récemment : un mari infidèle, qui était -littéralement - devenu incapable de garder son pantalon ; un patron détestable, qui avait été pris sur le fait en train de frauder et qui avait ensuite nier ; les brutes de l'école, qui étaient volontairement devenues les esclaves de leurs victimes. Toutes ces choses auraient pu se produire sans que personne ne le remarque, mais les gens s'étaient posés des questions donc John avait demandé à Derek et à sa meute de faire des recherches à ce sujet.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils trouvèrent finalement la sorcière. Ils essayèrent de lui parler, mais Derek, étant... eh bien, Derek, il avait réussi à rapidement la faire chier. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, et avant qu'il ne le comprenne, tout était devenu noir.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans un berceau géant. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que le berceau n'était pas si grand : son corps était minuscule. Il ne pouvait même pas soulever sa propre tête donc il devait probablement être très TRES jeune ; ce qui était probablement pourquoi il commença à pleurer de manière incontrôlable.


	2. Chapter 1 : La première année

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaKLee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee. , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Derek pour se rendre compte qu'être un bébé craignait. Bien sûr, quand sa mère était venu dans la nursery pour le bercer dans le but de le rendormir, il s'était senti comme dans un rêve... Et puis, il s'était réveillé avec la couche sale. Evidemment, depuis qu'il était "techniquement" un bébé, il n'y avait aucune honte... alors qu'à 24 ans, c'était la pire humiliation. Il n'avait apparemment aucun contrôle sur son propre corps, autre que faire de ridicules bruits de bébé et peut-être quelques expressions (probablement méconnaissables). Sa mère était revenue et l'avait immédiatement mis sur la table à langer.

"Dieu, tu pues Der-bear." Dit-elle en le regardant amoureusement.

 _Merci maman, de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, pourquoi tu ne..._ Pour sa propre santé mentale, Derek décida de fermer les yeux et de se réfugier dans une partie enfouie de son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre et rhabillé.

Quand ce fut fait, elle le prit dans ses bras, le gardant contre sa poitrine. Dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent son père, faisant des crêpes pendant qu'une Laura de 5 ans parlait à un Peter de 10 ans, qui ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Talia le mit dans une sorte de transat sur la table, juste à côté de Peter. Elle commença à réchauffer un biberon pour Derek, et c'était une bonne chose parce qu'il était affamé. En cet instant, il était très heureux que sa mère déteste allaiter. Il se souvenait quand Cora avait été un bébé ; il lui avait demandé ce qu'était cet étrange sorte de pompe. Et le garçon l'avait vraiment regretté.

Tout était tranquille, jusqu'à ce que Peter décide de lui enfoncer un doigt dans le ventre.

"Pourquoi est-il si calme ?"

 _Pourquoi es-tu un tel sale gosse ? Laisse-moi tranquille, espèce d'idiot !_ Malheureusement, le regard caractéristique de Derek ne semblait pas marcher à cet âge. Talia s'assit finalement à côté de son fil avec sa nourriture. Elle le reprit dans ses bras avant de la lui donner.

"Je sais pas... Il a l'air d'aller bien cependant. Peut-être qu'il est juste fatigué." Dit-elle.

 _Non, je ne le suis pas, ne t'avise pas de me remettre dans mon berceau._

La journée fut une série de repas, de rots, de changement de couches et de siestes. Quand il se réveilla cette nuit-là, tellement affamé que ça lui faisait mal, il décida de rester silencieux. Il était un adulte, il pouvait attendre. Il réussi à se rendormir pour se réveiller moins d'une heure plus tard. Ses parents vinrent, ayant l'air plutôt inquiet. Ils le virent allongé là, éveillé et silencieux. Ils le nourrirent et le remirent au lit, le regardant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Les jours suivants suivirent à peu près le même schéma. Il mangeait, il était changé, il regardait le monde autour de lui et il dormait. Il restait silencieux, même quand quelqu'un essayait de jouer avec lui, ce qui se résumait à lui faire attraper un de leurs doigts avec sa main. Il continua à rester silencieux la nuit pendant 3 jours jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que son silence rendait ses parents très inquiets. Puis, un matin, quand il vit à quel point ils étaient inquiets et épuisés, il prit la décision d'au moins faire semblant un enfant. Ce fut difficile au début. Sa première tentative de pleurer au milieu de la nuit fut assez pathétique. Il semblait plus énervé qu'affamé, mais ça avait fait l'affaire. Heureusement, il ne devait pas pleurer pour être changé ; l'odeur était assez forte pour que chaque loup-garou dans la maison sache qu'il avait besoin d'une nouvelle couche. Pendant la journée, cependant, c'était plutôt facile. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être un enfant soit tellement amusant. Il gloussait, roucoulait et souriait (il essayait du moins) à tout le monde à l'exception de Peter. Chaque fois que Peter le touchait, il criait ; quand Peter lui parlait, il le regardait et la seule fois où Peter essaya de le prendre dans ses bras, il le frappa aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le coup n'avait pas été très fort, mais le garçon de 10 ans avait compris le message.

 _Vas te faire foutre Oncle Peter, je ne t'aime pas._

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Derek avait l'impression qu'il allait revenir à la civilisation. Il pouvait un peu mieux se déplacer (principalement pour se tourner et se mettre sur le ventre) et tenir sa tête, mais le plus important : il pouvait babiller... et c'était génial. Chaque fois que quelqu'un lui parlait, il pouvait maintenant leur donner une réponse. Ils ne le comprenaient pas la plupart du temps, il ne pouvait pas former des mots ou quoi que ce soit, mais il pouvait communiquer ses émotions plus facilement ; en particulier à Peter. Maintenant, les regards et les coups (qui étaient devenus plus forts) étaient accompagnés de cris de colère et d'insultes babillées. Derek était presque sûr que son premier mot serait "connard" ; en fait, il était presque sûr que c'est ce qui allait arriver.

* * *

Sept mois après son retour, Derek réussit finalement à ramper ! Ou bien en quelque sorte. Il y était presque. Il était sur ses mains et ses genoux, essayant d'avancer ou de reculer, mais restait malheureusement immobile. Il avait probablement l'air ridicule à faire des va-et-vient sans réellement soulever un seul de ses membres, mais il pouvait le sentir : bientôt, il serait capable de se déplacer.

* * *

Quand il réussit finalement à se tenir debout tout en s'agrippant à la jambe de son père, il avait envie de faire la fête. Malheureusement, sa danse improvisée le fit tomber sur ses fesses. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, même s'il n'était ni triste ni blessé, juste extrêmement frustré et son père le prit dans ses bras, embrassant son front avant de le serrer contre sa poitrine.

"Nous devrions peut-être commencer à sécuriser la maison." Dit-il à Talia.

 _Dieu, je n'ai jamais pensé que je dirais ça un jour, mais je ne peux pas attendre pour la puberté..._

* * *

"C'nard." Le silence qui suivit le premier vrai mot de Derek fut suffisant pour savoir qu'ils l'avaient tous compris, peu importe de quelle manière c'était sorti. Et Derek n'avait jamais été aussi fier de lui. Ca valait vraiment son premier mot.

* * *

Le premier anniversaire de Derek fut un des meilleurs jours de sa vie, de l'ancienne et de la nouvelle. Il était sur les genoux de sa mère, entouré par la meute entière, y compris l'autre frère de sa mère, Jared ; qui étudiait le droit à UCLA, et sa grand-mère du côté de son père ainsi que la sœur de son père, Malory et son fils, Tom. Il ne se souvenait pas de sa grand-mère dans son ancienne vie mais il pouvait voir à présent d'où son père tenait sa 'zen' attitude.

Derek ouvrit ses cadeaux avec autant d'enthousiasme et de dextérité qu'un petit garçon de un an pouvait avoir. Les jouets avaient l'air bien même s'il savait qu'il ne jouerait avec eux que pour faire semblant. Et le gâteau, qu'il avait porté, était délicieux. Il regarda sa famille, sa meute, et il sourit. Cette fois, ce serait mieux ; il s'assurerait de ça. Cette fois, personne ne mourra.


	3. Chapitre 2 : La seconde chance

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaKLee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Le jour qui aurait dû être son 26e anniversaire (mais qui était à la place le 2ème), il réussi finalement à sortir de son berceau tout seul. Une fois sur le sol, il eut envie de crier "Freedoooom !" mais il ne le fit que dans sa tête, car il n'avait aucune excuse pour expliquer qu'il connaissait la référence et le bruit aurait réveiller tout le monde dans la maison. Il leva les yeux vers la porte et pensa _"Putain mais qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?"_. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse atteindre la poignée de la porte.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur le sol, en attendant.

Quand sa mère était venue le chercher pour l'emmener en bas, il était toujours assis là comme un idiot.

"Je dehors !" Cria-t-il pour partager sa fierté. _Regarde Maman, je suis assez vieux pour avoir un vrai lit maintenant ! Sil te plait..._

"Je peux voir ça mais pourquoi es-tu sorti de ton lit ?" Elle avait l'air un peu inquiète. "Tu aurais pu te blesser !"

Derek refusa d'écouter ça. Il avait 26 ans ; il devrait être autorisé à se lever tôt s'il en avait envie. Il marcha aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient, essayant d'éviter les bras de sa mère quand il passait près d'elle. Elle avait l'air amusé et le laissa avancer avant de le suivre pour s'assurer qu'il n'essaierait pas de descendre les escaliers tout seul.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, M. Hale préparait le petit-déjeuner tandis que Peter et Laura étaient déjà installé à table, attendant. Derek fut mis dans sa chaise haute (qui était aussi loin que possible de Peter depuis l'incident de la purée) et quelques minutes plus tard, il eut un gobelet avec ce qui ressemblait à du jus de pomme dedans.

"Noooon !" Il repoussa le gobelet et regarda sa mère. _Du jus de pomme ? Je n'aime pas le jus de pomme, je n'ai jamais aimé le jus de pomme. Pourquoi tu me fait ça ?_

"Derek ! Attention ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?"

 _Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez MOI ? Tu es celle qui ne donne du jus de pomme._ "Pas juss!" _Qu'est-il arrivé au jus d'orange ? L'orange, c'est très bien. Je veux du jus d'orange !_ Il essaya de faire passer le message à travers ses yeux, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à obtenir en retour fut un regard exaspéré de Talia. Les yeux de chien battu ne fonctionnèrent pas non plus.

"C'est un tel pleurnicheur !"

 _Et toi tu es un tel connard._ Derek regarda son oncle, q _ui était probablement responsable de l'absence de jus d'orange, le con._ Le garçon de 12 ans le regarda droit dans les yeux et le combat quotidien de regard entre Derek et Peter commença.

* * *

C'était un mercredi, donc Derek était resté à la maison avec son père pendant que Laura et Peter étaient à l'école et que Talia était au travail. Ils regardaient les dessins-animés, ce qui était devenu l'activité préférée de Derek quand le téléphone sonna. M. Hale quitta la pièce pour aller répondre et était revenu avec un air énervé sur le visage. Pourtant, il se força à sourire quand il dit à Derek qu'ils allaient sortir un moment.

"Dehors !" Cria Derek avec impatience. Il voulait demander où ils allaient mais il ne maitrisait pas encore le "où". En fait, il ne pouvait pas dire plus que "Dehors", "Non", "Mama", "Papa" et "C'nard". Il commença à s'inquiéter, mais une fois encore, sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il était quelqu'un de pessimiste.

* * *

Après 20 minutes de voiture, et ce fut un moment très long à avoir été coincé dans un siège-auto, ils s'étaient finalement arrêtés devant ce qui ressemblait au collège de Beacon Hills.

 _Oh... Peter avait des problèmes..._ Derek se retrouva alors incapable d'arrêter de sourire.

Derek fut mis dans sa poussette, même après avoir protesté avec véhémence pendant 5 minutes. Derek avait envie de pleurer pour être sûr que son père avait compris combien il détestait ça, mais Peter se serait moquer de lui. En parlant de ça, ils le trouvèrent assis sur l'un des sièges, situé en face du bureau du principal. Il y avait aussi un professeur et trois autres garçons. Chacun d'eux avait des bleus et un d'eux avait même la lèvre ouverte.

M. Hale prit Peter à part et commença à chuchoter. Derek pouvait les entendre parler de ce qui s'était passé. Selon Peter, les trois garçons avaient commencé et donc ils le méritaient. Il refusa d'en dire plus après ça. Ils attendirent tous que chaque garçon soit accompagné d'un de leurs parents avant d'entrer dans le bureau du principal.

Derek avait déjà un sourire satisfait, prêt pour quand Peter serait puni ; il s'était entrainé pendant des jours.

"Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que la violence, pour quelques raisons, n'est pas tolérée dans cette école."

 _Oh tu vas tellement te faire gronder Oncle Peter._

"Mais persécuter un élève est inacceptable. M. Thomas a vu ses trois garçons insulter et pousser M. Hale dans le hall avant que M. Hale donne le premier coup. Il est compréhensible que quelqu'un puisse ressentir le besoin de se défendre lorsqu'il est attaqué, et je dis bien attaquer parce que c'est ce que c'était, par trois autres étudiants."

 _Oh._

"Et ce n'est pas la première fois que vos fils sont surpris en train d'embêter d'autres élèves, dont M. Hale. Je pense, et M. Thomas est de mon avis, que vous allez, tout les trois, avoir droit à quelques heures de colle, chaque jour, pendant deux semaines. M. Hale aura aussi une retenue demain pour avoir utiliser la violence plutôt que de demander l'aide d'un professeur."

 _Peter était victime d'intimidation ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était le garçon le plus populaire de l'école._ Quand il leva les yeux vers son oncle, Peter avait la tête baissée. Derek pouvait voir des larmes tombées avant d'être rapidement essuyées.

* * *

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence. Le père de Derek semblait vouloir dure quelque chose mais ne savait pas quoi. Peter ne pleurait plus mais il gardait la tête baisée. Derek n'aurait jamais pensé que son oncle avait jamais été persécuté. Ils étaient des loup-garous, être populaire à l'école était supposé être facile pour eux. Ca l'avait été pour Derek. Peut-être que c'était ça... La chose qui s'était passé dans la vie de Peter et qui l'avait fait devenir le connard manipulateur que Derek avait toujours connu.

 _J'avais tout faux..._

* * *

Quand ils étaient arrivés à la maison, Derek n'avait pas perdu de temps. Il avait dit à son père "je jouer" avant de suivre Peter qui avait couru dans sa chambre dès que la voiture s'était arrêtée. Son père savait qu'il avait menti, mais peut-être qu'il aurait assez de temps pour exécuter le plan "Sauver Peter".

Il avait de la chance ; la porte était entrouverte donc il n'avait pas supplié Peter d'ouvrir la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Au lieu de cela, il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce. Peter était assis sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre son lit. Le garçon de 12 ans n'avait pas bougé ni même regarder le bambin.

Derek lui sauta dessus ; il se mit debout sur les genoux de son oncle pour pouvoir mettre ses bras autour de son cou. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment jusqu'à ce que les jambes de Derek commence à vaciller et qu'il tombe en arrière. Peter le rattrapa avant de l'asseoir dur ses genoux.

"Je pensais que tu me détestait." Le cœur de Derek se brisa ; il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait refusé de donner une seconde chance à son Oncle sans que celui-ci ne lui ait rien fait.

"Je dé'olé."

* * *

Derek n'est-il pas le plus adorable des bébés (surtout la scène avec Peter) ? Et c'est en même temps, un petit monstre, nan ?

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, vous ?


	4. Chapter 3 : Ennui et enfer

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaKLee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

L'ennui était toujours dangereux ; Derek avait découvert ça quand il avait rencontré Stiles. Sérieusement, ce gars était allé dans une forêt, la nuit, pour trouver la moitié d'un cadavre... juste pour le plaisir. Et à présent, Derek pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Il avait deux ans et demi, et les dessins animés étaient bien, mais après plus de deux ans d'ours en peluche et de livres avec plus d'images que de mots, le petit loup-garou commençait à devenir fou.

C'est pourquoi la mission "Trouver un livre" était née.

Tout d'abord, il pensa à aller dans le bureau de sa mère, là où se trouvait les livres de ses parents, mais elle travaillait beaucoup ces derniers temps et la porte était toujours fermée de toute façon... elle n'était pas verrouillée mais il ne pouvait pas atteindre la poignée. Ensuite, il pensa à la chambre de ses parents, mais les seuls livres qui s'y trouvaient, étaient ceux qu'ils étaient en train de lire et, non seulement ils remarqueraient leur absence mais ils sauraient que c'était lui à cause de leur odorat. C'était la même chose pour Peter qui avait commencé à vraiment développer ses pouvoirs de loup-garou quand il avait atteint le puberté. Donc, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul endroit où il pourrait trouver un livre : la chambre de Laura.

Laura n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les livres, du moins à cette époque, mais il savait qu'elle en avait un quelque part. Il se souvenait de ce jour à New York, quand il l'avait trainé dans librairie d'occasion pour acheter assez de livre pour la semaine (il avait l'intention d'en choisir 4 minimum mais 6 semblait être mieux, juste au cas où). Ils se promenaient depuis 10 minutes quand elle avait éclaté en sanglots. Quand il s'était tourné vers elle pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il l'avait vu debout, sanglotant, une main sur la bouche et l'autre tenant une vieille copie du Hobbit. Ils retournèrent à leur appartement sans dire un mot. Ce nuit-là, elle lui dit comment leur mère avait essayé de la faire lire plus depuis qu'elle était petite mais qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé lire. Elle pleurnichait pendant des jours chaque fois qu'elle devait lire quelque chose pour l'école. Elle avait même essayé une fois de faire en sorte que Derek écrive une dissertation pour elle. Mais Talia était optimiste et chaque année, elle lui offrait un nouveau livre pour son anniversaire. Le premier avait été le Hobbit pour le 8ème anniversaire de Laura. Le jour suivant, Derek était retourné à la librairie et l'avait acheté pour elle. Il avait attendu son anniversaire avant de lui offrir. Après ça, elle avait lu tout les livres que Tolkien avait jamais écrit.

Il y a quelques semaines, Laura avait eu 8 ans et comme elle lui avait dit, il y avait un exemplaire du Hobbit parmi ses cadeaux. La Laura de cette époque n'avait pas été impressionnée ; elle l'avait à peine regardé avant de demander que sa Barbie soit sauvée de sa cage de plastique pour qu'elle puisse jouer avec. Elle ne remarquera même pas s'il disparait, il avait juste à le prendre.

L'occasion se présenta un mercredi. C'était le début d'après-midi, Laura et Peter étaient toujours à l'école et son père était sorti. Sa mère l'avait laissé seul dans sa chambre pour travailler sur une affaire qui était évidemment très importante car c'était la première fois qu'ils le laissaient jouer seul. Elle était à quelques portes de lui, dans son bureau ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait être très prudent pour ne pas faire de bruit mais c'était probablement son unique chance.

Il rampa jusqu'à la chambre de Laura, pensant que ça lui permettrait de faire moins de bruit. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucun livre sur la table de nuit, _ce n'était pas surprenant_ , rien sur le sol, _parce que ça aurait été trop facile_ , mais en regardant vers le haut, il le vit. Il était sur la plus haute étagère au-dessus de son bureau.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de grimper sur la chaise de bureau. Mais au moment où il allait atteindre le sommet, la chose roula loin du bureau. Il essaya de bouger son corps d'avant en arrière, faisant rouler la chaise un peu plus loin, avant d'abandonner et de redescendre. Il ramena la chaise contre le bureau et grimpa dessus à nouveau, cette fois en s'assurant qu'il la poussait vers le bureau. Après ça, il se mit debout sur le bureau mais ça n'était toujours pas assez. Il prit tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur l'étagère du bas - principalement des dictionnaires, des encyclopédies et des livres de coloriage - et les empila près des étagères. Ca n'était pas vraiment stable, mais en se tenant sur la pointe des pieds, il réussit finalement à attraper le livre.

Descendre fut beaucoup plus facile et avant qu'il ne le sache, il était sur le sol avec le livre ouvert sur ses genoux. _"Dans un trou vivait un hobbit."_ Et pendant quelques minutes, Derek fut content... jusqu'à ce que Laura arrive et commence à crier.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?! Rends-le-moi, c'est le mien !" Et juste comme ça, son précieux butin disparu.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, il souhaitait être chez lui avec un ours en peluche ennuyeux. Mais non, Derek était maintenant en enfer... aussi connu sous le nom d'"école maternelle". Il y avait des enfants, de minuscules et vrais enfants, partout. Certains pleuraient, d'autres criaient et quelques uns étaient calmes, mangeant le résultat d'activités d'arts plastiques. Mlle Bonny était jolie mais elle était complètement dépassée. De toute évidence, c'était son premier jour. Elle essayait de calmer les enfants qui pleuraient tout en regardant désespérément ceux qui mangeaient les œuvres d'arts plastiques.

 _Eh bien, maintenant que je suis ici, je pourrais aussi bien faire quelque chose d'utile._

Derek prit des fournitures, les mit une à une dans le placard d'où ils provenaient, avant d'emmener à Mlle Bonny un enfant qui avant maintenant de la colle et des paillettes sur le visage. Elle le remercia abondamment et prit l'enfant pour aller le laver quand une autre femme était venue l'aider.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Miss Bonny les fit tous s'asseoir en demi-cercle autour d'elle.

"Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais qu'aujourd'hui est très effrayant pour vous, mais je peux vous assurer que tout ira bien."

 _Tu es la seule qui a peur en ce moment._

"Maintenant, vous allez tous vous présenter devant la classe. Quand j'appelle votre nom, je veux que vous vous leviez, que vous nous disiez vos nom et prénom et, que vous nous disiez une chose que vous aimez et une chose que vous n'aimez pas. Par exemple : mon nom est Bonny Staford, j'aime les livres et je n'aime pas quand les gens sont méchants."

 _Oh mon Dieu, je peux entendre le mensonge même avec mon ouïe de bébé._

Un à un, les enfants donnèrent leur nom (à l'exception de quelques uns qui ne pouvaient pas se rappeler leur nom de famille) et parlèrent de divers aliments, jouets et personnes qu'ils aimaient ou détestaient.

"Derek, c'est ton tour."

 _Allez, ça ne coûte rien._ "Mon nom est Dew... DeRek Hale" _Putain de R._ "J'aime... les loups." Je pense, pourquoi pas. "Et je n'aime pas... le feu." Le silence qui suivit était probablement dû au fait que la moitié des enfants ne savaient ce qu'étaient les loups et pourquoi le feu pouvait être effrayant, mais Mlle Bonny était stupéfaite ; elle réalisa qu'un de ses élèves était différent.

"Tu as raison Derek, le feu est très dangereux." Il lui jeta un regard qui était sans doute trop mature pour un enfant de 3 ans.

"Je sais."

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de Derek à la maternelle ?


	5. Chapter 4: On se rencontre à nouveau

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaKLee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Personnellement, c'est un de mes chapitres préférés !

Donc j'espère que la traduction rendra honneur au chapitre original et que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi !

* * *

Derek avait un plan, un nouveau ; meilleur que celui consistant à se faufiler dans la chambre de Laura. Et aujourd'hui était le jour. Pour la première fois en 3 semaines, les enfants (enfin les autres enfants) étaient calmes pendant la récréation. Mlle Bonny était à son bureau, les surveillant. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement.

"Salut Derek, ça va ?" Demanda-t-elle quand elle le remarqua. Il n'était pas sûr que ça allait marcher mais il en avait besoin, pour sa propre santé mentale. Il devait avoir l'air timide car elle se leva et se mit à genoux devant lui avant de lui demander tendrement "Derek qu'est-ce qui se passe ?".

"Pouvez... Pouvez-vous m'apprendre à lire, s'il vous plait ?"

* * *

Une fois par semaine, pendant toute l'année de maternelle, Mlle Bonny et Derek utilisaient la récréation pour des leçons de lecture. Derek dut faire semblant au début, mais après un an, il pouvait "lire" parfaitement. Il se vanta de ses leçons de lecture à toute sa famille. Sa mère lui donna quelques livres (il y avait toujours trop de photos, mais c'était déjà un progrès). Son père était tellement fier qu'il continuait de se vanter auprès de chaque personne qu'il pouvait trouver, et Peter le laissait lire ses livres pendant qu'il faisait ses devoirs, c'était vite devenu le moment préféré de la journée de Derek. Il se couchait sur le ventre sur le lit de Peter avec le livre ouvert devant lui, ses petites jambes se balançant quand il lisait une scène passionnante.

Les années filèrent après ça. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être un enfant, d'être heureux. Il se souvenait d'où il venait, ce qui s'était passé dans son ancienne vie, mais il y pensait de moins en moins chaque jour. Il était tellement habitué à cette vie ; ça avait été en fait une surprise quand sa mère et son père lui avait dit qu'il allait être un grand frère. Il avait presque 6 ans. Cora allait arriver... ce qui voulait dire que quelques mois après la naissance de Cora, Stiles naitrait.

Derek avait essayé de ne pas penser à lui depuis que c'était arrivé. Ils avaient à peine commencé à sortir ensemble. En fait, Derek n'avait jamais pensé à Stiles comme ça jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui ai demandé de sortir quelques jours après qu'il ait eu 18 ans. Il comptait dire non au début mais il n'avait pu trouver aucune raison pour le justifier. Ils étaient de bon amis à cette époque, Stiles était majeur et même Derek pouvait voir qu'il était mignon.

La première fois, il était allé voir un film. Derek avait choisi le film mais il en avait choisi un que Stiles devrait aimer d'après lui ; quelque chose avec des super-héros, il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler du nom. Les premières minutes avaient été maladroites mais Stiles avait commencé à parler, chuchotant des anecdotes à propos des personnages et pour une quelconque raison, Derek avait trouvé ça adorable. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés cette nuit-là. Derek en avait envie, mais il avait eu peur sans qu'il puisse l'expliquer. Si Stiles n'avait pas appelé dès le lendemain pour inviter Derek à diner, il se serait probablement dégonflé. Mais il était allé diner avec Stiles. Ils avaient parlé pendant des heures et cette fois, Derek l'avait embrassé pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Avant que Stiles ne soit renvoyé dans le passé, ils avaient eu 4 rendez-vous et s'étaient embrassés 3 fois. Derek avait espéré que leur prochain rendez-vous, une soirée télé et une pizza au loft de Derek, serait la parfaite occasion pour une première séance de pelotage. Evidemment, maintenant, ça ne serait pas possible...avant, au moins, 18 ans.

* * *

Cora était bruyante. Derek commença à regretter d'avoir pleurer et crier quand il était un bébé, c'était une torture. C'était un samedi après-midi et elle criait à pleins poumons depuis des heures. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire pour Derek.

"Allez, Oncle Peter ! S'il te plaît ! On pourrait aller voir un film ! Ou aller au centre commercial ! S'il te plaît !" Oui, supplier son oncle de 16 ans était le seul moyen. Ils devait partir avant que Derek ne décide que courir seul dans la forêt n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

"Mais je ne veux pas sortir ! Va juste embêter quelqu'un d'autre." Derek était sur le point d'essayer à nouveau quand Talia était entrée dans la chambre de Peter et l'avait interrompu.

"En fait, Peter, nous allons être à court de quelques produits, cela te dérangerait d'aller au magasin ? Je vais te faire une liste."

 _Alléluia, merci maman._

* * *

Sur le chemin de l'épicerie, Derek se rendit compte que Peter était trop silencieux. Habituellement, il poserait des questions à Derek sur l'école ou ils parlerait des livres qu'ils avaient lu. Mais depuis quelques jours, Peter était silencieux. Il parlait seulement quand il devait le faire et passait beaucoup de temps dehors ou enfermé dans sa chambre.

 _Je suppose que ça a commencé._

"Je sais à propos de ta copine." _Dévoila Derek, et comment allait-il expliquer ça maintenant ? Merde._

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles." Peter fixa la route, ses mains serrant le volant si fort qu'il pourrait probablement le briser.

"Menteur." C'était étrange de voir Peter comme ça. Même avant l'incendie, il avait toujours eu le contrôle ; mais en ce moment, Derek n'avait pas besoin d'entendre son cœur pour savoir qu'il mentait.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ?" Peter gara la voiture et se tourna pour regarder Derek qui était sur le siège arrière.

"Tu devrais la laisser. Elle ne le quittera pas, tu le sais."

"Tu ne sais RIEN. Elle m'aime ; elle va le quitter. Elle a dit qu'elle le ferait !" Il était encore là, le mensonge flagrant. Bien que, cette fois, Derek n'était pas sûr qui Peter essayait de convaincre : son neveu ou lui-même.

"Non Peter, elle ne le fera pas. Elle ne quittera pas son fiancé pour un garçon de 16 ans ; elle finirait en prison."

Peter regardait Derek, essayant de comprendre. Comment Derek savait-il ça ? Comment pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi sûr ? Comment était-il devenu si... adulte ? Il avait 6 ans ; il ne devrait même pas comprendre tout ça.

"Comment ?... Tu ? Je ne comprends pas ! Tu ne devrais pas... Putain."

 _Peut-être que je suis allé trop loin. Il va comprendre quelque chose maintenant..._

* * *

Les choses étaient toujours gênantes pendant les cinq premières minutes dans le magasin, mais Derek était redevenu un enfant de 6 ans et Peter pensant probablement qu'il était fou, pensant que son neveu était en quelque sorte anormal. Ils avaient presque tout quand Derek avait soudainement couru vers l'allée pour les bébés. Peter l'appela, mais son neveu l'ignora. Il suivit Derek et le trouva, regardant dans un landau avec un jeune couple à côté de lui.

"Oncle Peter, regarde !" Chuchota Derek. "C'est un bébé !"

"Je sais à quoi ressemble un bébé Derek, nous venons d'en laisser un hurlant à la maison." Manifestement, l'homme n'apprécia pas vraiment la répartie de Peter ; il regarda Peter, qui réalisa alors que l'homme portait un uniforme. "Je suis désolé si mon neveu vous embête, monsieur...?"

"Stilinski. Et il ne nous dérange pas du tout ; ce petit homme est très poli." Le "contrairement à toi" était sous-entendu et Peter reçu le message.

Alors que Peter essayait (et échoua lamentablement) d'arranger les choses avec l'adjoint, Derek continua à admirer le bébé qui, un jour, demanderait à être appelé Stiles. Et qui, un jour, avec un peu de chance, serait son petit-ami.

 _J'ai 18 ans pour réfléchir à un plan, comment pourrais-je échouer ?_

* * *

Je trouve que la rencontre entre les deux est si douce et mignonne... Et j'imagine tellement Derek fasciné par le minuscule et adorable petit bébé qu'est Stiles..

Que pensez-vous de leur première rencontre ?


	6. Chapter 5 : Des changements sont faits

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaKLee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Quelques semaines après ce jour à l'épicerie, Derek réalisa que rencontrer Stiles aussi tôt n'était une si bonne chose après tout ; maintenant il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à lui. Pas à lui bébé, évidemment, mais à l'adolescent qui l'avait ennuyé pendant 2 ans. Il pensait à ces 4 rendez-vous et 3 baisers, souhaitant qu'ils pourraient arriver plus tôt. Il essayait de s'occuper du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il faisait de son mieux à l'école et, avec toutes les connaissances qu'il avait déjà, son professeur avait décidé qu'il devrait sauter quelques classes et commencer le CE2 l'année prochaine. Ca ne faisait pas partie du plan original pour s'intégrer, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment continuer la peinture avec les doigts. A la maison, il passait son temps à lire ou à "faire de l'exercice" à la manière des enfants : courir à l'extérieur, ce qu'il faisait précisément quand il entendit quelqu'un pleurer dans la forêt.

Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre clairement, son ouïe de loup-garou ne fonctionnait pas encore correctement pour l'instant, mais c'était là. Il couru, se concentrant sur le son pour s'assurer d'aller dans la bonne direction. Pas très loin du bord de la falaise mais assez loin pour ne pas être entendu de la maison, il trouva Peter, assis sur le sol, ses deux mains couvrants son visage et son corps se secouant à chaque sanglot. Derek marcha lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche pour poser sa petite main sur l'épaule de son oncle.

Il ne demanda rien, et de toute façon, Peter pleurait trop pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que répondre. Il resta juste là, essayant d'être réconfortant tout en lui laissant de l'espace. Finalement, les sanglots s'arrêtèrent même si les larmes continuaient de couler.

"Elle a ri." Murmura Peter. "Je pensais... Je pensais que si je rompais avec elle, elle... Mais elle a ri." L'adolescent recommença à sangloter.

 _Il m'a donc écouté_ , pensa Derek. _J'ai changé quelque chose._

Dans son ancienne vie, personne ne l'avait pas découvert avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sarah, la femme de 21 ans qui sortait avec Peter, l'avait utilisé jusqu'à quelques semaines après son 17ème anniversaire. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et avait couché avec lui, tout en restant avec son fiancé, Larry Tate. Derek n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qui s'était passé, seulement qu'elle avait quitté Peter après avoir découvert qu'elle était enceinte et elle avait épousé Larry quelques semaines plus tard. Maintenant, Malia ne viendrait jamais au monde et Derek ne pouvait pas arrêter de se sentir coupable pour ça. Mais quelle vie aurait-elle eu ? Un coyote dans le corps d'une jeune fille ; incapable d'apprendre à être un humain à nouveau, mais étant allée trop loin pour redevenir un coyote. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était toujours aux prises avec ses instincts, même après un an à être humaine.

Mais cette fois, Peter avait rompu avec Sarah, pensant probablement qu'elle pleurerait et le supplierait de rester. Elle aurait quitté Tate et ils auraient été heureux pour toujours. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

"Elle a dit qu'elle ne quitterait pas son fiancé pour un mineur..." Derek enroula ses bras autour du cou de Peter et le serra de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait 4 ans plus tôt. Il était sur le point combien il serait mieux sans elle quand quelqu'un apparu derrière eux.

* * *

Talia avait réalisé que Derek n'était plus devant la maison, 5 minutes après qu'il se soit fait la malle. Elle le suivit à son odeur et le découvrit avec Peter alors que celui-ci parlait d'une fille qui l'avait quitté. L'alpha n'était pas bête, elle savait que Peter avait quelqu'un, mais elle pensait que c'était une relation normale entre adolescents. Quand elle entendit le mot "mineur", son sang se glaça. Elle avait laissé quelqu'un blesser son bêta, son petit frère. Il était sous sa responsabilité depuis que leurs parents avaient été tués par des chasseurs et elle avait échoué. Elle voulait arracher la tête de cette salope.

Talia se dirigea vers Peter et Derek, sans un mot, elle se mit à genoux près d'eux et les prit dans ses bras. Peter resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de s'appuyer contre elle.

"Je ne sais pas qui c'est, petit frère, mais elle va regretter d'être née. Je te le promets."

* * *

Etre une avocate était probablement la seule chose qui avait stoppé l'Alpha Hale de commettre un meurtre ce jour-là. Au lieu de ça, elle emmena Peter et Derek au bureau du shérif. Alors que Peter et Talia parlaient avec le shérif, on avait dit à Derek de rester avec le "gentil adjoint", qui se révéla être un adjoint Stilinski très fatigué.

"Alors, jeune homme, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Je pourrais te trouver quelques feuilles et crayons pour que tu dessines un beau dessin pour ta maman, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?" Demanda John. Personne n'avait dit à Derek à quel point c'était étrange de parler à son (espérons-le) futur beau-père quand toi et ton futur petit-ami êtes encore trop jeunes pour sortir ensemble. Mais il imaginait que la plupart des gens n'aurait jamais ce "plaisir".

"Non merci, je rentre en CE2 l'année prochaine vous savez ? Je ne suis plus un bébé." Dit Derek, essayant de paraître intelligent pour le prouver ; m ais, essayer de paraître plus intelligent que son âge n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée car les 6 ans d'écarts entre lui et Stiles était déjà assez important comme ça.

"Ok, alors que pense-tu de ça : as-tu déjà vu une vraie cellule de prison ?" Dit l'adjoint ; c'était sûre qu'il voulait que le garçon de 6 ans l'adore pour lui avoir montrer quelque chose de cool.

 _Il se trouve que j'en ai déjà vu une..._

* * *

Ca prit des mois à Peter pour retrouver une vie normale. Les semaines qui suivirent la rupture furent très dur pour lui, surtout qu'il avait dû témoigner à plusieurs reprises avant que Sarah soit envoyé en prison pour un an. Après ça, Peter était resté tranquille pendant des mois avant de recommencer une vie normale. Maintenant, il était en terminal à BHHS et avait commencé à sortir avec une belle brune qui partageait certains de ses cours.

Derek avait continué de progresser en CE2, son professeur était étonné et il avait parlé au collège pour que Derek soit testé avant de choisir quel niveau lui conviendrait le mieux l'année suivante. Talia avait un peu peur de voir son fils, passer aussi vite les différentes niveaux, mais tous les enseignants semblaient penser que c'était pour le mieux. En fin de compte, Derek leur dit qu'il ne voulait pas sauter plus de classes. Il savait qu'il pouvait, mais l'école n'était pas aussi bien quand même ses camarades le traitaient comme un gamin. et peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas être si en avance par rapport aux amis qu'il avait eu dans sa vie d'avant ; après tout, il avait l'habitude de penser que le lycée avait été le meilleur moment de sa vie... avant Kate.


	7. Chapter 6 : Hurlement

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaKLee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Les choses changèrent, et Derek le savait, mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa vie à lui qui changeait, du moins pas pour le moment. Il avait 8 ans, et aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, sa vie n'était pas très différente que la première fois qu'il l'avait vécue. Peter, cependant, était très différent. Dans son ancienne vie, l'oncle de Derek avait à peine réussi à finir le lycée, sans doute à cause de la dépression dans laquelle il était tombé suite à la trahison de Sarah ; et était allé au collège communautaire local pour l'abandonner seulement quelques mois plus tard. Cette fois, Peter avait obtenu son diplôme avec les honneurs et, dans quelques semaines, il commencerait sa première année à Berkeley. En plus de ça, il sortait toujours avec sa chérie du lycée, Winifred, qui allait aussi à Berkeley. Mais rien de tout cela n'avait une influence sur la vie de Derek. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Peter lisait sous un arbre à l'orée de la forêt et Derek avait été autorisé à jouer à l'extérieur aussi longtemps qu'il restait dans le champ de vision de son oncle. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il était autorisé à aller dans la forêt seul, il pouvait à peine se rappeler l'avoir fait dans son ancienne vie, donc Derek couru et sauta comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec Boyd, Erica et Isaac. Il était tellement pris dans les souvenirs de sa meute, qu'il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'où il était allé. Quand il s'arrêta finalement, il était loin de Peter ou de la maison. Il était sur le point de repartir en arrière quand quelque chose avait explosé sur l'arbre à côté de lui, des éclairs de lumières l'aveuglant.

Il essaya de se couvrir les yeux, mais il était trop tard ; il ne pouvait pas voir autre chose que des formes, ses oreilles sifflaient à cause de l'explosion et il pouvait sentir deux étrangers autour de lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était piégé. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, un des inconnus attrapa son bras par derrière et le traîna jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un arbre. Sa vision commença à revenir à temps pour voir l'autre homme, marchant vers lui avec une chaîne. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était attaché à l'arbre.

 _Ce n'est jamais arrivé avant, je m'en serais rappelé._ Et à cet instant, il se rappela pourquoi, étant enfant, il ne sortait jamais en forêt, surtout seul : à cause de Peter. Son oncle avait l'habitude de lui raconter des histoires effrayantes sur la forêt et les chasseurs. Il lui avait dit que les chasseurs coupaient les loup-garous en deux (ce qui était en fait vrai), mais aussi que les chasseurs mangeaient les loup-garous au petit-déjeuner et que les jeunes loup-garous étaient les plus gouteux. Après quelques unes de ces histoires, le jeune Derek avait tellement peur d'aller n'importe où près de la forêt tout seul, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez vieux pour comprendre que Peter était juste un connard.

Quand Derek avait réussi à s'échapper de ses souvenirs du passé, il entendit les inconnus, sans doute des chasseurs, chuchoter entre eux. L'un d'eux semblait plus jeune, peut-être 20 ans, tandis que le deuxième avait l'air assez vieux pour être grand-père.

"C'est juste un gamin ! Nous ne pouvons pas le tuer !" Dit le plus jeune.

"C'est un monstre ! Tout comme le reste d'entre eux, si nous ne le tuons pas maintenant, qui sait combien de personnes il tuera dans quelques années ? Veux-tu tout ce sang sur tes mains ?"

 _Ca ne s'annonçait pas bien._ Le débat entre les chasseurs continuait et Derek devenait de plus en plus anxieux... jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelque chose ; un hurlement. Peter. Il semblait trop loin pour être capable de les trouver tout seul, mais Derek connaissait un moyen de l'amener dans la bonne direction. Avant que les chasseurs ne puissent faire quelque chose, le jeune loup-garou se concentra fortement sur le peu de pouvoir qu'il avait et essaya aussi fort qu'il le pouvait de se rappeler ce que ça faisait d'être un loup-garou mature avant de hurler en retour. Au début, il pensait que c'était trop faible mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu, il senti son visage se transformer. Ses griffes et ses crocs sortirent et il pouvait voir un peu mieux ce qui voulait dire que ses yeux brillaient.

Le jeune chasseur avait l'air terrifié alors que son compagnon courrait vers Derek avant de le frapper à la poitrine avec la crosse de son fusil. Au moment où le loup-garou retrouva son souffle, Peter sortit de nulle part avec des crocs, des griffes et des yeux jaunes étincelants. Le vieil homme pointa son fusil sur lui, mais une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne tire ; Peter attrapa le canon et le pointa sur l'autre chasseur. Le coup de feu détruisit la gorge du jeune homme, le tuant presque instantanément. L'homme qui tenait le fusil, se figea, ses yeux se fixant sur le corps sans vie de son compagnon. Peter, qui tenait toujours le canon, grogna avant de lui sauter dessus. Un second coup de feu retentit quand ils tombèrent sur le sol, suivit par les bruits bestiaux que faisait Peter alors qu'il tailladait violemment et à plusieurs reprises le visage et le cou du chasseur.

Derek savait ce que Peter était capable de faire, il l'avait déjà vu avant, mais c'était supposé être un autre Peter. Ce Peter n'était pas censé avoir des yeux brillants bleus comme ceux qui le regardaient à présent.


	8. Chapter 7 : Conséquences

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaKLee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Les choses étaient tendues à la Maison des Hale. L'attaque de Derek datait de 3 jours et pour la première fois en 8 ans, il se sentait comme s'il était de retour dans son ancienne vie. Peter n'était pas autorisé à quitter la maison, mais ce n'était pas un problème car il refusait de quitter sa chambre. Il ne disait pas un mot non plus et Derek était inquiet qu'il soit en train de devenir l'ancien (le mauvais) Peter.

Les enfants Hale n'étaient pas autorisés à sortir de la maison seul et ils pouvaient seulement aller dans des lieux publics avec Talia ou son mari, la forêt était maintenant hors-limite. Laura avait pleurniché pendant des heures quand elle l'avait appris, c'était une adolescente maintenant et rester à la maison pendant l'été était "nul", disait-elle. Cora avait pleuré parce que ça signifiait qu'elle n'était pas autorisé à aller à la soirée pyjama d'une de ses amies. Derek avait juste hoché la tête.

Le pire était qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu parler des autres chasseurs. Talia avait envoyé un message aux chasseurs locaux avec qui ils avaient des contacts pour demander une explication. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de traité entre eux mais ces chasseurs étaient là depuis des années et, même après quelques malentendus, ils se laissaient tranquilles. Maintenant, Talia voulait savoir pourquoi deux chasseurs armés se trouvaient si près de leur maison, et plus important, pourquoi ils avaient attaqué leur fils de 8 ans.

Il étaient en train de dîner quand Talia s'était soudainement levé et avait regardé à l'extérieur par la fenêtre.

"Chasseurs ?" Demanda Derek. Elle ne lui répondit pas.

"Emmène les enfants à l'étage, trouve Peter et rester dans la pièce sécurisée." Ordonna-t-elle à son mari. "Ils n'ont pas l'air armé mais ça pourrait être un piège."

 _C'est donc un trait de famille chez les Hale de tomber volontairement dans des pièges ? Bon à savoir._ Tout le monde se leva, Laura et Cora étaient déjà sur le point de quittées la pièce.

"Je dois rester avec toi, c'est moi qu'ils ont attaqué !" Toute sa famille se figea et se retourna pour le regarder. _Ah oui c'est vrai, je n'ai que 8 ans._

"Derek, va avec ton père."

"Mais maman-"

"MAINTENANT Derek !" Lui dit-elle sèchement, ses yeux flashant rouges. Derek ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais sa mère fut plus rapide, elle regarda son mari par dessus son épaule, et dit : "Damian", avec une voix autoritaire et avant qu'un bruit ne sorte de sa bouche, son père l'avait soulevé et jeté sur son épaule.

* * *

La salle sécurisée était en gros une pièce de survie, située au milieu de la maison, sans fenêtres, avec des murs épais et une porte qui pourrait probablement supporter une explosion. Le seul problème avec cette pièce était que Derek ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Son père et Peter le pouvaient sûrement mais la seule chose que Derek pouvait entendre était les battements de cœur de ses sœurs. Elles étaient assisses, chacune d'un côté de leur père, cachant leurs visages dans sa poitrine tandis que Peter était dans un coin, silencieux.

Derek tourna en rond pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Damian lui dise d'arrêter. Il s'assit à côté de Peter mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tressauter. Sa mère se trouvait dans une situation dangereuse qui n'était jamais encore arrivé avant, _et si elle mourrait encore plus jeune que la première fois ? Et si ils mourraient tous ? Tout était de sa faute..._

"Elle ira bien tu sais." Murmura Peter. "Elle est l'Alpha et ils ne sont que trois petits hum-"

"Ce sont des chasseurs !" Claqua Derek. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous sous-estimez toujours les humains ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Quand ai-je déjà sous-estimé les humains avant ?"

Merde. Derek décida d'arrêter de parler, car il perdait clairement le contrôle, mais Peter avait une autre idée.

"Tu es bizarre, tu le sais ça ?" Commença-t-il. "Depuis que tu es né, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal avec toi."

Derek refusa de répondre et continuait à fixer le mur en face d'eux.

"Tu étais si calme... et tu continuais de me regarder avec ce regard... comme si tu savais quelque chose ; comme si tu me détestais." Peter ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre. "Et puis, soudainement, tu t'es excusé. Je veux dire ; tu avais quoi ? Deux ans ? Et tu m'as étreint et tu m'as dit que tu étais désolé comme si... Je sais pas, comme si tu le faisais en fait volontairement et que tu réalisais ton erreur. Maintenant, quel genre de petit garçon de deux ans s'excuse pour quelque chose qu'il aurait faire depusi sa naissance ?"

"Je... je ne me souviens pas." _Et j'espère vraiment qu'il ne peut pas se concentrer sur les battements de mon cœur avec ceux de Laura et Cora, qui sont si forts_. Peter reconnu à peine le mensonge de Derek et continua son monologue. Il fixait aussi le mur et il semblait qu'il disait des choses qui tournaient dans son esprit depuis un long moment.

"Et puis ce truc avec Sarah... Il n'y avait aucun moyen que tu puisse la savoir, j'y ai pensé pendant des semaines, tu ne pouvais PAS savoir, personne ne le pouvait."

 _Ouais, j'ai en quelque sorte foiré là._

"Les choses que tu as dites... Aucun garçon de 6 ans n'est capable de donner des conseils sur les relations Derek, ce n'est pas normal." Pendant une seconde, Derek pensa qu'il devrait tout dire à Peter, mais quand il tourna sa tête pour lui faire face, ses yeux tombèrent sur son père et ses sœurs. Aucun d'eux ne semblait leur prêter attention mais Derek savait que son père pouvait sans doute tout entendre. Peter suivit le regard de Derek.

"Tes parents l'ont remarqué, tu sais ? Ces regards que tu as parfois ou la façon dont tu parles quand tu es en colère ; comme si tu étais d'une certaine façon plus âgé que tu ne devrais l'être. Ils ne disent rien parce qu'ils sont effrayés que ce soit vrai ; qu'en quelque sorte, d'une certaine façon, tu n'es pas... leur enfant." Derek regarda son oncle dans les yeux mais ne dit rien. Il savait que s'il essayait de le nier, Peter saurait qu'il avait menti. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper ; Peter savait. Maintenant, il devrait seulement décider s'il devrait tout leur dire... ou attendre et parler à Peter seul.

Avant qu'il ne puisse décider, Talia ouvrit la porte. Elle avait l'air fatiguée mais soulagée. "Tout va bien maintenant, redescendons et nous parlerons."

* * *

Il s'est avéré que les chasseurs qui étaient venus ce soir-là, étaient venus pour s'excuser. Les deux hommes qui les avaient attaqués étaient des "débutants" qui avaient décidé d'aller à la chasse sans l'approbation de leur supérieur. Derek ne savait pas que les chasseurs recrutaient des gens aussi vieux mais un fois encore, ce n'était pas des Argents. Ils étaient juste une poignée de gens qui avaient découvert la vérité sur le monde surnaturel et qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'en mêler. Talia avait parlé avec leur chef et maintenant, ils étaient sur le point de commencer à négocier un vrai traité, quelque chose qui n'était assurément pas arrivé dans la vie précédente de Derek. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais la façon dont Peter le regardait ; il avait clairement des choses plus importantes à gérer.


	9. Chapter 8 : partager le fardeau

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaKLee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Il fallut deux jours pour convaincre Talia de laisser Derek et Peter de sortir sans la présence d'un des adultes. Deux jours pendant lesquels Peter jetait d'étranges regards à Derek quand personne ne regardait. Talia avait finalement accepté de les laisser aller voir un film s'ils promettaient de rester ensemble et de rester loin des ennuis. Au lieu de ça, ils allèrent au parc et s'assirent sur un banc isolé.

"Tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire aux autres." Commença Derek après quelques minutes d'un silence gêné.

"Derek, quoi que ce soit, peut-être qu'ils devraient savoir. Je pen-"

"Promets-moi, ou je ne te dis rien." La voix de Derek commençait à sonner de plus en plus comme celle qu'il avait autrefois. Ou peut-être que c'était juste lui qui devenait de plus en plus comme son ancien lui.

"Très bien, je te promets de ne le dire à personne ! Maintenant, peux-tu, s'il te plaît, me dire de quoi il retourne, le suspense me tue." Peter essayait de paraître sarcastique mais son impatience était trop évidente.

"Je euh... Je viens techniquement du futur ?" Derek avait stressé à propos de cette conversation pendant deux jours et pourtant, il n'avait jamais pensé à la manière de dire la vérité à son oncle. "Je veux dire, pas exactement... Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit le futur ou une sorte d'univers alternatif. Peut-être les deux, je suppose..."

"Quand... depuis quand es-tu... pas toi ?" Le visage de Peter était inestimable ; si Derek n'avait pas si peur des conséquences, il se serait carrément moquer de lui... et aurait probablement pris des photos.

"Je suis toujours moi ! Je suis Derek, je suis juste... en train de revivre ma vie depuis le début avec les souvenirs de ma vie précédente." _Ouais c'était une meilleur façon de l'expliquer._ "Je parlais à cette sorcière et, pour une quelconque raison, elle m'a jeté un sort et pouf ! Je me suis réveillé dans mon berceau, 24 ans dans le passé." Peter resta silencieux pendant un moment ; il ne regardait rien en particulier alors qu'il traitait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Puis, il regarda Derek et ouvrit sa bouche mais il lui fallu quelques secondes avant qu'il ne choisisse finalement la question qu'il allait poser en premier.

"Donc, tu n'as pas vraiment 8 ans mais 24 ?"

"Plutôt 32 maintenant en fait..." _Oh mon dieu, je suis si vieux..._

"Et tu connais le futur ? Tu sais ce qui va nous arriver dans les prochaines années ?"

"Je le sais, en quelque sorte... C'est en quelque sorte le problème. J'ai changé quelques petites choses et maintenant, des choses commencent à se passer alors qu'elles ne s'étaient pas passées avant. Ces chasseurs dans les bois, ce n'était pas arrivé la première fois ! Je n'avais aucune idée qu'ils seraient là !"

"C'est pourquoi tu avais si peur ? Parce que tu ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer ?"

"Oui !"

"Eh bien tant mieux ! As-tu la moindre idée de combien il est dangereux de changer le passé ? Tu pourrais créer un putain de paradoxe temporel et tous nous tuer !"

 _Oh. Peter, je peux entendre la jalousie d'ici._

"As-tu entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? J'ai déjà changé des choses ! C'est un peu trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant. De plus, tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans le futur. Crois-moi, tu voudrais que je le change si tu le savais !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Sommes-nous en danger ?"

"Pas si je peux l'arrêter." Après ça, Derek décida que Peter en savait assez. Son oncle continua de poser des questions jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent à la maison mais il n'y aucun moyen qu'il lui parle de l'incendie... Ou de ce qui était arrivé six ans plus tard.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Talia signa un traité avec les chasseurs locaux. C'était simple, les chasseurs promettaient de ne pas blesser des loup-garous innocents, et s'ils pensaient qu'un loup-garou avait tué des personnes innocentes, ils consulteraient Talia avant de faire quoique ce soit. En échange, Talia promettait de ne transformer aucun humains et de s'assurer que sa meute reste tranquille. Les deux parties promettaient également de tenir au courant l'autre camp de toute activité suspecte dans le secteur. Derek était toujours mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé à ces chasseurs mais ils savait une chose avec certitude, quand les Argents étaient là, ils étaient les seuls chasseurs de Beacon Hills.

* * *

Quand le jour de la pleine lune arriva, Derek commença à sentir son loup s'agiter. Au début, il pensait que c'était normal, il se souvenait à peine ce que ça faisait d'être si jeune, peut-être que ses pouvoirs commençaient tout juste à mûrir. Mais au moment où le soleil commença à disparaître, il perdit le contrôle de ses sens. La musique que Laura écoutait à bas volume semblait être assez forte pour faire trembler les murs, son odorat refusait de sentir autre chose que le lapin qui se trouvait non loin de la maison dans la forêt. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait laisser le loup sortir et courir manger cette petite chose duveteuse.

Ce n'était absolument PAS normal et c'est à ce moment quand il se souvint ; cette nuit dans la forêt, quand il avait hurlé pour appeler Peter... Il s'était transformé. Dans son ancienne vie, Derek avait 12 ans quand il s'était transformé pour la première fois. Le premier changement était ce qui montrait le commencement de la maturité d'un loup-garou né. Il savait maintenant que, après ce soir, ses sens et sa force deviendraient plus fort chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un métamorphe complètement accompli.

Un chose de plus qu'il avait changé, mais il n'avait pas le temps pour penser aux conséquences. Pour l'instant, il devait aller voir son alpha parce que les premières pleines lunes étaient toujours les pires... Même s'il avait une ancre, aucun loup ne réussissait jamais à avoir le contrôle lors de leur première pleine lune.

Talia n'était pas heureuse à ce propos. Elle ne voulait pas que son bébé grandisse trop vite, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Laura commençait à se contrôler mais elle avait toujours besoin de la présence de Talia, donc l'Alpha prit Laura, Peter et Derek et ils restèrent dans la pièce sécurisée toute la nuit.

Derek dû être enchainé au mur et Laura le fut aussi peu après. La vue de son petit-frère fou de rage brisa le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait et Talia comprit. Elle pouvait sentir son loup crier à l'intérieur d'elle, elle pouvait sentir la douleur et la rage de son louveteau. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé à Derek et elle savait qu'il n'allait pas lui dire... et d'une certaine manière, c'était probablement pour le mieux. Si elle savait qui lui avait causé autant de peine, il n'y aurait pas de chaîne assez forte pour l'empêcher de lacérer leurs gorges.


	10. Chapter 9 : L'ancre du loup

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaKLee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Derek se réveilla. Il ouvrit brièvement les yeux mais la lumière était trop brilante, il avait l'impression qu'il avait été renversé par un camion à plusieurs reprises et son mal de tête était de loin le pire qu'il ait jamais eu. Il essayait de rester immobile mais cela ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, il ne pouvait pas détendre ses muscles et la douleur s'intensifia jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop. Ca commença avec un petit gémissement, mais avant que Talia n'entre dans la chambre, il était déjà en train de hurler de douleur. Il sentit sa main sur son dos et la douleur commença à disparaître. Quand il réussit à arrêter de hurler, il entendit sa voix lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était retombé dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

La deuxième fois, il se réveilla à cause d'une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis qu'il était revenu. Deaton et sa mère étaient debout juste à côté de son lit, ce qui confirmait que quelque chose allait vraiment mal avec lui.

"... serait mieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela est arrivé, ou comment, mais il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il puisse apprendre à contrôler ce genre de pouvoir à son âge." Le vétérinaire semblait incertain mais curieux, comme s'il avait découvert quelque chose de nouveau et qu'il voulait tout savoir à ce sujet.

"Es-tu sûr qu'il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire ?" Talia avait l'air épuisé, il faisait sombre à l'extérieur mais Derek n'était pas sûr de quel jour on était.

 _Combien de temps ai-je été inconscient ?_

"Tout ce que nous pouvons faire est d'attendre, pendant ce temps-là : ne le laisse pas tout seul."

"Maman..." La voix de Derek était faible et sa gorge était si sèche que parler lui était douloureux. Sa mère s'assit sur son lit et prit sa main dans la sienne.

"Derek chéri, comment tu te sens ?"

Il était sur le point de dire qu'il commençait à se sentir mieux mais à la place, il sentit ses griffes et ses crocs sortirent. Il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir son Alpha avant qu'il ne se transforme complètement et ne perde le contrôle.

* * *

Les quelques semaines qui suivirent sa première pleine lune furent plus ou moins les mêmes. Il avait eu quelques minutes de lucidité, plusieurs heures de sommeil agité et le reste du temps, son loup fut hors de contrôle. Il était enchaîné à son lit, Talia toujours présente à ses côtés. Elle le nourrissait, le lavait et le tenait dans ses bras quand il était assez lucide pour ne pas essayer de la tuer. Elle avait essayé de l'obliger à se retransformer quand il était hors de contrôle mais même son influence en tant qu'Alpha n'était pas assez forte.

Peter était parti à l'université mais continuait d'appeler chaque jour pour avoir des nouvelles. Parfois Talia le mettait sur haut-parleur et il parlait à Derek à propos de Winifred ou des ses cours ou des fraternités qu'il pourrait rejoindre. La pensée de Peter dans une fraternité avait fait rire Derek pour la première fois depuis sa première pleine lune.

Finalement, après presque 2 mois, il commença à aller mieux. Il y avait encore des moments où il ne pouvait pas se contrôler mais il dormait mieux et il avait quelques heures de "normalité" dans la journée. Il avait même commencé ses cours à la maison. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas aller à l'école mais son père était assez qualifié pour lui faire les cours lui-même. La pleine lune suivante fut encore un enfer mais il réussit à se réveiller sans laisser le loup sortir le matin suivant.

Son oncle Jared avait décidé de revenir vivre avec eux. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau, il était revenu à peu près au même moment que dans l'ancienne vie de Derek, mais cette fois, il était encore plus le bienvenu. Talia avait besoin de sa meute et avec Peter parti, Jared devait revenir pour sa grande sœur, pour son Alpha et surtout pour son neveu.

Le 9ème anniversaire de Derek se passa. Ils firent un petit diner en famille et il reçu de nombreux livres de la part de Peter qui ne pouvait pas être là.

Quelques mois plus tard, il était presque redevenu normal, il ne pouvait toujours pas contrôler la transformation mais il n'était plus sauvage que pendant les pleines lunes. Quand il réussit finalement à avoir un certain contrôle, ils le firent doucement revenir à la civilisation. Ils commencèrent par un tour en voiture autour de la ville pendant la nuit, puis ils le firent pendant la journée, puis ils firent un voyage pour voir Deaton qui était vraiment très impressionné par les progrès de Derek.

Pour son 10ème anniversaire, il pu aller dans un magasin avec Talia. Elle célèbra cet évènement en l'emmenant au centre commercial (pendant un jour de semaine pour être sure qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de monde). Ils allèrent à la librairie où il fut autorisé, non seulement à prendre trois livres de son choix, mais aussi à aller à la caisse tout seul. Il se sentait tellement fier de lui, après plus d'un an sans être capable de quitter la maison, un an de lutte pour retrouver son ancre ; il était finalement de retour, avec un peu de chance pour de bon.

Ca avait été difficile au début, son ancien ancre ne fonctionnait plus. L'incendie n'était pas arrivé, tout le monde était vivant. Il n'était pas tout le temps en colère comme il avait l'habitude de l'être. Maintenant, quand il sentait le loup hors de contrôle, il pensait à sa famille. Sa mère le serrant dans ses bras, son père étant fier de lui, Laura lui pressant la main et lui faisant la lecture quand il ne pouvait pas dormir une fois qu'il avait commencé à reprendre le contrôle, Cora lui offrant des dessins chaque jour quand il ne pouvait pas sortir de sa chambre et Peter, lui téléphonant avec qui il pouvait parler de tout et rien en même temps. Sa famille l'avait ramené, ils l'avaient ancré. Il savait que ce n'était pas assez, il pouvait sentir son loup bouillir à l'intérieur ; mais pour l'instant, ça fonctionnait.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour choisir les livres, mais puisque sa mère lui avait dit qu'il pouvait prendre n'importe quoi et qu'elle le regardait de loin pour le laisser les acheter de son propre chef ; il prit le premier tome de la sage "Le Trône de Fer" et deux Terry Pratchett. La vendeuse était sympa et tout allait bien... jusqu'à ce que Derek quitte le magasin, sa mère le suivant, quand il entendit un cri et qu'il se figea. Un enfant hurlant dans un centre commercial n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau mais d'une certaine façon ce cri résonna dans sa tête... mais ce n'était pas lui qui réagissait à ça, c'était son loup. Il laissa tomber ses livres et courut. Il trouva la source du cri de l'autre côté du centre commercial. Stiles.

Le petit garçon de trois ans se trouvait dans l'aire de restauration, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il n'y avait personne dans l'aire de restauration à l'exception de l'adolescent qui travaillait là mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Derek se mit à genoux en face de Stiles, s'assurant que leurs yeux se trouvaient au même niveau.

"Hé, comment tu t'appelle ?" Derek pouvait voir sa mère pas très loin d'eux, mais elle s'arrêta et regarda. Evidemment, son fils était toujours en contrôle et peut-être que c'était une bonne chose.

"...St...Stiles..."

 _Il s'appelait déjà Stiles à 3 ans ? je ne vais jamais connaître son vrai nom..._

"Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide à trouver ta maman ?" Stiles leva les yeux, ses lèvres tremblotant toujours , mais il ne pleurait plus. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"Tu te souviens où tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ?"

"Nous regard'ons les chaussures et ... et puis j'avais faim et..."

"Donc tu es parti pour chercher à manger ?"

"OUI ! Et ça dit "nourriture" là!" Stiles montrait le panneau indiquant l'aire de restauration. "Mais le monsieur ne veut rien me donner, il est méchant."

"Oui, oui il l'est, mais tu sais quoi ? J'ai toujours un peu d'argent sur moi et il y a un distributeur automatique juste là." Derek se leva et prit la main de Stiles avant de marcher vers la machine. "Reese's* ?" Demanda-t-il en regardant le petit Stiles. "OUI !" Le garçon de trois ans ne pleurait plus, il leva les yeux vers Derek, sautant de haut en bas avec excitation.

"Oui quoi ?"

"Oui, s'il te plaît !"

Derek acheta les sucreries avant de les emmener vers le banc le plus proche. Ssa mère parlait à une femme et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps à Derek pour comprendre que c'était la mère de Stiles. Elles ne semblaient pas déranger de laisser leurs fils seuls. Il donna une des barres au beurre de cacahouètes à l'enfant et commença à manger l'autre. Stiles commença à babiller entre chaque bouchée et pour la première fois en un an et demi, le loup de Derek était calme. Il l'avait trouvé, l'ancre de son loup.

* * *

Reese's* : marque américaine qui fait notamment des barres chocolatées.

* * *

Et oui, Stiles s'appelle déjà comme ça à cet âge ! Que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle rencontre entre Stiles et Derek ?


	11. Chapter 10 : Hormones et autres problème

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaKLee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Avoir le contrôle de son loup était la meilleure chose qui était arrivé à Derek depuis un long moment. Ce n'était pas toujours facile ; son loup était trop puissant pour son âge et ses parents n'arrivaient pas à trouver une raison pour expliquer cela. Il voyait le Dr Deaton tout les 3 mois pour vérifier ses progrès et s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en danger. Le diagnostique du vétérinaire était toujours le même : le loup de Derek s'était complètement développé ce qui faisait que lui et son loup n'étaient plus synchrones. Avec de l'entrainement, il pourrait contrôler son loup jusqu'à ce que son corps soit assez mature pour correspondre à ses pouvoirs et tout serait normal. Mais même si son contrôle n'était pas parfait, il avait finalement retrouvé toute sa force. Il ne se sentait plus faible. Laura n'était pas très heureuse à ce propos cependant. Elle avait à peine commencé à développer ses pouvoirs alors que les pouvoirs de Derek étaient déjà assez forts pour être comparer à ceux de leur père.

Une fois que Derek fut capable de contrôler suffisamment ses pouvoirs, leur oncle Jared commença à les entraîner lui et Laura. Ils couraient dans la forêt et se battaient soit l'un contre l'autre soit ensemble contre leur oncle. Il lui fallu du temps pour accepter le fait que son petit frère était plus fort qu'elle. Mais après plus d'une année d'entrainement ensemble, ils étaient devenus très proches.

Elle avait seize ans maintenant et Derek savait ce que cela voulait dire. Dans quelques semaines, Laura allait rentrer à la maison et s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle refuserait d'ouvrir la porte pendant une journée entière, et puis Talia serait fatiguée d'attendre et enfoncerait la porte. D'après ce que se rappelait Derek, le petit-ami de Laura allait la tromper et romprait avec elle pour une autre fille. Laura aurait le cœur brisé pendant quelques jours, peut-être des semaines, puis elle répandrait une méchante rumeur sur son ex et tout redeviendrait normal.

Il avait décidé de ne rien dire, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se sentait pas mal à propos de ça. Il essayait de ne pas y penser mais Peter, qui était rentré pour le week-end, s'aperçut de quelque chose. Il emmena Derek pour une promenade dans le domaine ; ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez loin pour ne pas être entendu de la maison.

"Alors... déballe. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Rien... pour l'instant."

"Oh. Alors qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?"

"Laura est sortie avec ce gars et-"

"Ok, je vais t'arrêter là. Est-ce que ça va être un chagrin d'adolescente normale ?" Demanda Peter, un peu soulagé que personne ne soit sur le point de mourir.

"Ouais... Je suppose que tu peux appeler ça comme ça."

"Alors tu ne fais rien."

Derek arrêta de marcher et regarda son oncle. "Ce n'est pas si simple !"

"Si, ça l'est Derek ! Les adolescents tombent amoureux et rompent tout le temps ! Bien sûr tu peux parfois être blessé mais c'est la vie ! Ca fait parti de ce que l'on appelle grandir : tu rencontre quelqu'un et tu pense que tu vas passer le reste de ta vie avec lui, et parfois c'est vrai mais la plupart du temps, tu vas juste être blessé. Et puis, tu rencontre quelqu'un d'autre et tu réessaye... Tu devrais savoir ça, tu as l'habitude d'être un adolescent, pas vrai ?"

"Ouais, eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de chance quand j'étais adolescent..." _L'euphémisme du siècle._ "En fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de chance même après l'adolescence..."

Peter le regarda avec un petit sourire et un haussement de sourcils.

"Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, pervers !"

* * *

Derek ne pouvait pas décider si l'arrivée de la puberté était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. L'acné était nul, même avec des pouvoirs de loup-garou. La masturbation était bien, quand il était seul... dans sa chambre... avec personne d'autres dans la maison... ce qui n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois jusqu'à maintenant. Son changement de voix était tout simplement bizarre, la première fois que c'était arrivé il avait refusé de parler pendant une semaine. Mais même avec tout cela, la puberté apportait quelque chose d'encore pire...les hormones. Ses hormones n'étaient pas si mal, évidemment il avait dû cacher quelques embarrassantes érections parfois, mais étant un loup-garou, il pouvait au moins les sentir arriver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et anticiper. Non, le pire était les hormones des autres. Il avait quinze ans maintenant et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu, sa relation avec les autres enfants de son "âge" était plus maladroite mais aussi plus perturbée encore.

Il était de retour à l'école après avoir fait les cours à la maison suite à sa première transformation. Il n'avait plus d'avance à présent depuis que sa mère avait décidé qu'être avec des gens de son âge serait mieux pour lui... De l'avis de Derek, elle avait vraiment vraiment tort.

Les garçons parlaient de filles, de seins, de porno et une fois dans le vestiaire, il s'était même retrouvé au milieu d'une conversation sur "qui a la plus grande queue" et avait difficilement réussi à s'échapper avant qu'ils commencent à se mesurer.

Et les filles étaient tellement pires que dans son souvenir. Au début, il pensait que son loup dégageait des hormones ou quelque chose, mais quand il avait demandé à Peter, son oncle s'était juste moqué de lui. Il avait aussi dit que les filles l'avaient probablement remarqué parce qu'il était différent des autres garçons ; plus calme, plus mature. Et quand il y pensait, ça semblait crédible.

La première fois qu'il avait été un adolescent, il était juste comme les autres gars. Merde, il se souvenait même avoir comparé la longueur ET la circonférence de son pénis avec toute l'équipe de basket-ball une fois. Maintenant, il était juste sombre et menaçant... et Stiles avait dit que c'était encore plus séduisant, ça lui donnait un air "mystérieux", lui avait-il dit. De plus, il avait l'habitude de flirter avec chaque fille de l'école, maintenant il les reconnaissait à peine. Et tout le monde le sait on veut ce que l'on ne peut pas avoir.

 _On verra bien si je m'en soucie_ , pensa Derek tout en marchant dans le couloir principal du lycée, _je vais être tellement invisible que, dans un mois, personne ne se souviendra de mon n-_

Le cours de ses pensées fut brutalement interrompu quand il heurta quelqu'un.

"Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolée..." Dit la fille alors qu'elle ramassait les livres qu'elle avait laissé tomber. Normalement, Derek l'aurait aidé mais il était trop occupé à la regarder et à penser 'Oh merde' encore et encore. La jeune fille se releva et lui sourit.

"Salut, je suis... désolée... encore une fois. Je ne regardais pas."

"C'est... C'est bon je... ne regardais pas non plus."

"Je suis Paige au fait."

 _Je sais._


	12. Chapter 11 : Communication

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaKLee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Revenu au lycée depuis quelques semaines à peine et Derek avait déjà fait foirer son plan "Laisser Paige Tranquille". Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment un plan, il avait plutôt pris la décision d'ignorer son existence pour qu'elle puisse espérer survivre au lycée. Mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient rentrés dedans quelques semaines plus tôt, c'était comme si elle était constamment à ses côtés. Chaque matin, elle l'attendait à son casier ; à chaque pause qu'il partageait, elle savait toujours où le trouver (il avait même essayé de se cacher une fois, mais elle l'avait quand même trouvé) et encore plus étrange : elle déjeunait avec lui. Même quand ils sortaient ensemble, elle mangeait toujours toute seule pour étudier en paix, mais maintenant, il semblait ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle

Une fois de plus, il décida de parler de ça à Peter, sans lui dire qu'il était en partie responsable de sa mort, bien sûr. Ils étaient allés au cinéma cette fois, choisissant de s'asseoir au fond de la salle où passait un quelconque film d'action pour avoir, au moins, une raison de quitter la maison sans que ça ne soit suspect.

"Donc fondamentalement, la fille que tu aimais au lycée et qui est morte tragiquement dans tes bras à maintenant le béguin pour toi et c'est... mauvais ? Pourquoi est-que c'est mauvais ?" Peter était toujours confus pendant leurs conversations 'Je viens en quelque sorte du futur et c'est compliqué', cette fois ne faisait pas exception.

"Parce qu'elle est morte tragiquement ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Je l'ai tuée !" _Pourquoi lui en ai-je parler ? Je ne peux pas lui dire toute l'histoire..._

"Alors ne le refais pas ! Voilà, le problème est résolu. Et pourquoi ne ressors-tu pas avec elle à nouveau ? N'êtes-tu pas censé être amoureux ou quelque chose ?"

"C'était il y a quelques années ! Je ne l'aime plus comme ça, c'est une enfant !" Peu importe à quel point il essayait, Derek ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait le même âge que les autres enfants de sa classe. Il resterait probablement célibataire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait au moins 24 ans de nouveau... et ça n'avait rien à voir avec Stiles. Nan. Pas du tout.

"Tu te rends compte que ne sortir avec personne ou ne montrer un quelconque intérêt pour quelqu'un jusqu'à tes 25 ans va sembler bizarre, pas vrai ? Et que diable est un Stiles ?"

 _Merde, j'ai parlé à voix haute._

"Tu étais avec quelqu'un avant de revenir ?"

 _Je ne vais vraiment PAS parler de ça avec Peter._ "Non"

"Menteur."

"Va te faire foutre ! Je ne vais pas en parler."

"Pourquoi 24 ans alors ? Ca n'a aucun sens..."

"Jésus, ne pourrais-tu pas juste... oublier ça."

"Tu plaisantes ? Tu es prêt à rester célibataire et attendre 24 ans pour cette fille, je ne vais pas arrêter jusqu'à ce que tu me dise tout."

"Oh d'accord, tu veux jouer à ce jeu ; que dirais-tu de me dire ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Fred ?" _(Fred est le surnom de la copine de Peter, Winifred)_

L'air amusé de Peter disparu ; il se détourna de Derek et regarda l'écran. "C'est complètement différent."

"Comment ? Tu es avec elle depuis des années, nous avons tous parié que tu allais bientôt lui faire ta demande, et puis soudain, tu rentre à la maison, disant que c'est fini et nous sommes censé oublier ça ? Nous pouvons tous voir à quel point tu es misérable Peter."

"C'était il y a des mois, je vais bien."

"Maintenant, qui a trompé ?"

"Je pensais que nous étions là pour parler de Paige ?"

Derek refusa de répondre. Certes ils étaient censés parler de Paige, même si ça semblait moins important que le bien-être de Peter, mais il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit que Peter avait l'air misérable. Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles ils regardèrent tout les deux l'écran, sans vraiment essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait dans le film, il tourna finalement à nouveau sa tête vers Peter.

"N'as-tu rien de mieux que "Sors avec elle mais ne la tues pas cette fois" ?"

"Que dirais-tu de tout simplement lui dire que tu n'es pas intéressé ?"

"Est-ce que je le dois ?" Se plaignit Derek, il espérait que Peter allait dire quelque chose comme "Attends juste quelques jours, elle va se lasser et t'oublier". Mais évidemment, ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Oui... Et le plus tôt est le mieux, crois-moi je le sais."

Peter continuait de faire semblant de regarder l'écran mais ses yeux larmoyants le trahirent.

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler ?" Tenta Derek une dernière fois.

Peter laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et respira profondément. "Je voulais lui faire ma demande mais... J'avais besoin qu'elle le sache d'abord. A propos de nous, de ce que nous sommes." Il continua après un court silence. "Alors je lui ai dit, et ensuite elle m'a dit de partir."

"Elle ne vous a pas cru ?"

"Oh non, elle m'a cru, surtout après que je me sois transformé. Elle a juste... eu peur de moi."

Derek ne pouvait pas trouver les bons mots pour réconforter son oncle. Il ne pouvait même pas blâmer Fred, ils étaient des foutus loup-garous ; elle avait le droit d'avoir peur. Il murmura rapidement "Je suis désolée", ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Ils regardèrent la fin du film et conduisirent jusqu'à la maison en silence, tout deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

Derek pensait que tout allait de travers et, après quelques jours, il décida de dire à Paige qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Pendant un instant, il avait pensé à sortir avec elle à nouveau, peut-être essayer de lui en parler, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle ne serait pas occupée et découvrir ce qui se serait passé entre eux. Mais sur le chemin de l'école, il avait vu le jeune Stiles, âgé de 8 ans, avec l'Adjoint Stilinski, accompagnant probablement Stiles à l'école dans la voiture de police, et il sentit son loup se calmer instantanément. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse être avec quelqu'un d'autre, pas maintenant en tout cas.

Paige fut assez facile à trouver, car elle se trouvait une fois de plus à son casier. Elle commença à parler dès qu'il arriva près d'elle.

"As-tu entendu parler de Stacy ? Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas croire que ce con lui ait fait ça. Je veux dir-"

"Paige, est-ce qu'on peut parler ?"

"Nous sommes en train de parler en ce moment même, idiot." Rit-elle.

"Je veux dire en privé." Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et la traina par le bras dans une salle vide. Il était presque sûr que c'était le bureau d'un prof mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait pas moins s'en préoccuper. Il commença à parler très vite, essayant de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait préparé sur le chemin de l'école.

"Ecoute, je sais que je n'ai jamais rien dit, et j'aurais dû, mais j'ai besoin de te le dire maintenant avant que les choses ne dégénèrent... Je ne t'aime pas."

"Excuse-moi ?!" Paige le défia du regard avec rage.

"Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça ! Je veux dire, je t'aime bien en tant qu'ami, mais je ne t'aime T'AIME juste pas !" _Dieu, on dirait Stiles..._

"Oooohh." Ce soupir de soulagement n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. "Eh bien mec. Pourquoi pensais-tu devoir me le dire ?"

"Eh bien je... Je pensais que tu... m'aimais M'AIMAIT bien." Derek n'était absolument pas préparer à avoir la fille qu'il venait littéralement de rejeter, lui rire au nez.

"C'est bon Derek, je sais que tu es gay. Tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec moi."


	13. Chapter 12

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaKLee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Désolée, le retard n'était pas prévu.. Petit problème avec internet.

* * *

Derek était assis à la table de la cuisine, travaillant sur une dissertation pour son cours d'histoire. Il travaillait habituellement dans sa chambre mais l'histoire était la matière qu'il aimait le moins et il avait besoin d'avoir un accès facile à de la nourriture réconfortante. Le Nutella et le beurre de cacahouètes étaient déjà à moitié entamés et il se trouvait à court de pain, il essayait donc de décider s'il les mangeait sans pain ou s'il prenait de la glace quand sa mère entra.

"Je vois que tu as un autre devoir d'histoire à faire." Elle avait l'air fatiguée mais lui souriait affectueusement.

"Yep. Si je dis à mon professeur que je n'ai aucune intention de faire un travail qui soit lié à l'histoire, penses-tu que je pourrais arrêter de suivre ce cours ?"

"S'il te plaît ne fais pas ça, la dernière réunion parents-professeur était déjà assez mauvaise." Elle posa sa mallette sur la chaise à côté de lui et se servit un verre de vin. Derek ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander comment s'était passé sa journée quand son téléphone sonna pour annoncer un SMS.

 **De : Peter**

 _Devine sur qui je suis tombé en rentrant aujourd'hui._

 _Enigmatique Peter, cela ne semble pas bon._

 **A : Peter**

 _Le gars à qui tu as acheté ton cerveau ? Tu devrais demander un remboursement._

Il regarda les deux paragraphes qu'il avait écrit et essaya de trouver une quelconque motivation pour écrire le dernier paragraphe dont il avait besoin mais il reçu un nouveau SMS avant que ses doigts ne frappent la première touche.

 **De : Peter**

 _... Non idiot, un certain garçon appelé Stiles. Et devine quel âge il aura quand tu auras 24 ans ? Eh bien, je devine que tu sais déjà ça :p_

Il reposa son téléphone, ne voulant pas avoir cette conversation par messages... ou pas du tout, et il pria pour que le sol s'ouvre et l'avale. Sa mère s'était installée avec son propre travail en face de lui et ils travaillaient en silence pendant plus d'une demi-heure quand le téléphone de Derek sonna à nouveau.

 **De : Paige**

 _Samuel Johnson, David Hiser, Terry Smith. Epouser, embrasser ou tuer ?_

 _Quoi ?!_

 **A : Paige**

 _Quoi ?!_

Cette fois il était tellement choqué qu'il fixait toujours son téléphone quand la réponse arriva.

 **De : Paige**

 _Allez Derek, je dois savoir. Pour la science_

 **A : Paige**

 _Je les tuerai tous, maintenant laisse-moi seul j'ai encore un paragraphe entier à écrire pour Satan._

Un fois de plus, il rangea son téléphone et essaya de se remettre au travail avant d'être interrompu par un autre message.

 **De : Paige**

 _Tu crains, tu n'auras jamais de copain avec une attitude comme ça._

Avec un soupir de frustration, il éteignit son téléphone et le claqua contre la table. Talia leva les yeux de ses papiers, curieuse.

"Des problèmes ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Seulement Peter et Paige qui sont beaucoup trop intéressés par ma vie amoureuse, ou l'absence ce celle-ci."

Elle lui offrit un sourire maternel. "Ne t'inquiète pas Derek, tu as 15 ans. Tu as plein de temps pour trouver une petite-amie."

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de murmurer : "ou un petit-ami." Tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur sa dissertation.

"Ou un petit-ami." Confirma Talia après une courte pause.

* * *

"Alors... Stiles ? Je n'avais aucune idée que tu les prenais au berceau." Déclara Peter, la fois suivante où ils furent seuls ensemble, ce qui arriva quelques jours plus tard quand Peter vint le chercher après les cours, avec un sourire suffisant que Derek voulait faire disparaître.

"Je ne les prends pas au berceau"

"Il a actuellement 9 ans, j'aurais pu dire bien pire."

"Tais-toi ! Il ne sait même pas que j'existe... et il ne le saura pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez âgé."

"Je ne sais pas si c'est romantique ou effrayant."

Peter attendit un petit peu, pensant que son neveu allait commencer à parler sans qu'il ne l'y oblige. Evidemment il avait tord, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de demander.

"Alors... Quelle est l'histoire ?"

Derek pensa à garder le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Peter était la seule personne à qui il pourrait parler de Stiles... et dire son nom lui manquait. Tout à son sujet lui manquait.

"Quand Stiles avait 16 ans, son meilleur ami a été mordu par un Alpha sauvage. Je... j'ai essayé de les aider."

"Un alpha sauvage ? A Beacon Hills ?"

"C'est une longue histoire qui ne se répétera pas, espérons-le... Quoi qu'il en soit, au début, il ne m'aimait pas et il était un peu ennuyeux mais... nous avons traversé beaucoup de choses. Puis après qu'il ait eu 18 ans, il m'a demandé de sortir et j'ai dit oui. Nous avons eu quelques rencards, tout allait bien... et j'ai été renvoyé dans le passé. The end."

"C'est tout ?" Dire que Peter semblait déçu était un euphémisme.

"Que veux-tu dire par "c'est tout ?" ? A quoi d'autre t'attendais-tu ?"

"Je sais pas ! Une sorte de scandaleuse histoire entre un loup-garou et un mineur ? Une histoire à la Roméo et Juliette ? Tu veux attendre 24 ans pour un gars avec qui tu as eu quelques rencards ?!"

"Oui."

Peter laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.

"Et pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas au moins d'être ami avec lui maintenant ? Evidemment, vous seriez déjà amis quand... qu'importe ce que vous aviez avant. Tu pourras sûrement essayer à nouveau ?"

"Non je ne peux pas." Derek regarda par la fenêtre. Ils étaient presque arrivés à la maison. Son oncle attendait, attendant évidemment que Derek lui explique pourquoi. "Sa mère... Elle va mourir dans quelques années."

"Et alors ? Derek, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde mais peut-être que tu pourrais au moins être là pour lui quand ça arrivera, non ?"

"Non tu n'as pas compris ! Si nous sommes déjà amis quand elle tombera malade... Qu'arrivera-t-il quand je lui dirait pour les loup-garous ? Qu'arrivera-t-il quand il découvrira que j'aurais pu essayer de la sauver mais que je ne l'ai pas fait ?"

"Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que la morsure peut guérir ?"

"Non... du moins pas complètement. Ca pourrait l'empêcher de mourir mais son cerveau serait toujours abîmé..."

"Alors il ne pourra pas te blam-"

"Tu ne le sais pas. Je ne peux pas attendre 24 ans pour être vraiment avec lui pour le perdre simplement comme ça... De plus, c'est déjà assez difficile d'attendre quand je ne le vois pas beaucoup, je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrait le supporter si nous étions amis..."

* * *

Peter et Derek trouvèrent la famille entière réunie dans le salon quand ils rentrèrent à la maison. Même Laura était rentrée de UCLA. Talia leur demanda de s'assoir avant de se tenir devant sa meute.

"Dans les prochains jours, d'autres meutes vont venir à Beacon Hills. Je ne veux pas qu'un seul de vous communique avec eux. Si vous voyez un autre loup en ville, tu ne les approche pas. Je vais m'occuper de leur présence, Laura me secondera pour l'occasion et le reste d'entre vous restera en dehors de ça. Ai-je été clair ?"


	14. Chapter 13

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaKLee

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaKLee , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Derek ne regardait rien en particulier, la musique d'Ave Maria se jouant en fond. Depuis que Talia leur avait dit pour la venue des autres meutes, son esprit était encombré par les souvenirs de Paige, mourant dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il devrait se concentrer sur le sommet et trouver un moyen de prévenir Deucalion de la trahison de Gerard, mais il savait seulement ce que le petit Peter avait découvert dans le passé et ce n'était pas assez. Quand il y pensait, il arrivait toujours à la même conclusion : il ne pourrait pas le faire tout seul. Son train de pensée retournait à la mort tragique de Paige pour la quatrième fois aujourd'hui quand la musique s'arrêta soudainement.

"Peux-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de penser si fort ? Tu me distrais !" Dit Paige.

"Je pensais que rien ne pouvait te déconcentrer ?"

"N'essaie pas de changer de sujet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es comme ça depuis 2 jours !"

"Rien." _Rien dont je peux te parler de toute façon._

"Nous avons besoin de parler."

"... Salut à toi mon cher neveu, je vais bien merci de demander."

Derek était directement allé dans la chambre de Peter après l'école, il savait qu'il pouvait pas attendre davantage, surtout depuis qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quand Gérard passerait à l'acte... ou même quand il viendrait à Beacon Hills, alors que les Argents ne faisaient pas partie des chasseurs locaux avec qui ils avaient un pacte.

"C'est important Peter, s'il te plaît."

"Bien mais pas de film nul cette fois, je ne pense pas que je peux supporter davantage d'actions héroïques avec une bimbo blonde et des explosions inutiles..."

"Bien, nous allons dans un parc ou quelque chose." Derek acquiesça, déjà sur le chemin vers sa chambre sans attendre de voir si son oncle le suivait.

"Et ça ferait bien d'être important."

* * *

"Putain."

"Et c'est toutes les informations que j'ai ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi les Argents viennent, pourquoi l'un des bêta d'Ennis a tué l'un d'entre eux... Et je ne peux pas me rappeler quand c'est arrivé exactement ! Même les événements, je n'en faisais pas partie..."

"Mais... Dois-tu vraiment arrêter ça ?"

"Bien sûr que je le dois ! Des gens vont mourir Peter... Et pas seulement à cause de Gérard, si Deucalion devient... peu importe ce qu'il était quand je l'ai rencontré, des douzaines de personnes vont mourir."

"Bien si tu veux faire quelque chose pour ça, je ne peux voir qu'un moyen..."

"J'espérais que je n'aurais jamais à faire ça..."

* * *

Le jour d'après, les Argents arrivèrent en ville. Les chasseurs locaux n'étaient pas très heureux à propos de ça, mais ils décidèrent de ne rien faire, les Argents faisaient partie de la royauté après tout. La mauvaise nouvelle était qu'il était trop tard pour Derek pour empêcher le bêta d'Ennis de tuer un des leurs, apparemment c'était arrivé avant que la meute n'arrive pour le sommet, quelques villes avant Beacon Hills. Cette fois cependant, la bêta fut attrapé et tué sans que Derek et Peter ne soient pourchassés dans la forêt et enfermés dans un sillon de racines. Derek pouvait sentir la tension entre les meutes et les Argents, partout dans la ville; il se sentait sur les nerfs tout le temps, comme si son loup savait que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver.

* * *

La distillerie abandonnée était baignée dans la lumière du soleil. Deucalion et quelques uns de ses bêtas faisaient face à Gérard et à ses chasseurs. Ils semblaient tous désarmés mais le regard de Gérard n'avaient rien d'amical. Le vieil homme se promenait en cercle devant l'alpha.

"Je pense qu'il est tout à fait approprié que nous nous rencontrions dans une distillerie. Tu sais que le processus de distillation correspond à la séparation de deux substances qui passent sous leur différentes formes volatiles."

"Volatile est exactement l'état que j'espérais éviter." Répondit Deucalion, gardant une voix aussi neutre que possible.

"Ooh." Gérard se dirigea vers une valve rouge. "Et puis cela va devenir une assez grosse déception !" Dit-il de façon dramatique avant de rapidement tourner la valve. Les loup-garous reculèrent un petit peu et se positionnèrent de façon défensive... mais rien n'arriva. Gérard regarda les tuyaux avec des yeux fous, il était sur le point de crier quelque chose à ses hommes quand le bruit d'armes résonnèrent tout autour d'eux. Tout d'abord, les loup-garous pensèrent qu'il y avait d'autres Argent qui pointaient des armes sur eux mais quelques secondes plus tard, une douzaine d'hommes entrèrent dans la distillerie avec leurs armes, pointées sur Gérard et ses hommes.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?" Demanda Gérard. Un des hommes armés avança.

"Beacon Hills est notre territoire Monsieur, et je me fiche de votre nom de famille, tout le monde suit le code."

* * *

Deaton nettoyait un peu sa clinique, Talia et Deucalion venaient de partir après avoir fini de débriefer la rencontre ratée avec les Argents.

"Tout se finit bien."Dit-il à ce qui semblait être une pièce vide. "Tu sais, tu aurait pu me parler plus tôt de ton... eh bien, de ton passé." Derek resta dans l'ombre, refusant d'en dire plus que ce qu'il avait déjà dit. Il avait fait son travail, personne n'étaient mort, avec un peu de chance, la meute d'alpha n'existerait jamais. Mais il savait qu'il aurait besoin de l'aide de Deaton à nouveau, et bientôt. Après tout, maintenant que les Argents étaient vraiment énervés, Kate devrait probablement arriver dans peu de temps.


	15. Chapter 14

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaIsFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente, j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes personnels mais ça devrait aller maintenant, les publications devraient redevenir régulières.

Et pour information, l'auteur a changé de pseudo, c'est maintenant AnaIsFangirling.

* * *

"Je ne peux toujours pas y croire." Chuchota Paige, plus pour elle-même que pour Derek qui était assis en face d'elle.

"Je sais, c'est difficile de se faire à l'idée." Répondit-il. Ils étaient en train de déjeuner dans leur café préféré.

"Difficile ?! Derek, c'est un tout nouveau monde ! Nos vies ne seront jamais plus les mêmes maintenant !" Elle continuait d'agiter sa fourchette vers lui en rythme avec les intonations de sa voix avant de finalement manger cette frite qui avait menacé de sauter au visage de Derek tout ce temps.

"C'est seulement la terminale Paige, pas une apocalypse zombie."

"Exactement ! La TERMINALE ! Nous allons finalement être les meilleurs des meilleurs !"

"Tu réalise qu'être en dernière année ne change pas notre statut social, pas vrai ?"

"Tu ne sais pas ça ! Etre en dernière année ne concerne pas seulement notre vie sociale !" Répliqua Paige avant de commencer une longue liste de choses qui pourraient potentiellement changer quand ils retourneraient au lycée le mois prochain. Derek se déconnecta ; il entendait ça depuis des semaines et il n'avait jamais réussi à l'arrêter de toute façon. Il était sur le point de lui suggérer qu'ils commandent à nouveau des milkshakes, car le sien était quasiment vide, mais il se figea quand il reconnut une odeur familière. Kate. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans le café; ses yeux balayaient la salle et s'arrêtèrent brièvement sur leur table avant qu'elle ne prenne place sur la banquette derrière Paige.

"Derek ? Ca va ?" Demanda Paige alors qu'il ne réagissait pas à ses vociférations sur l'équipe des pom-pom girls.

"Ouais, bien sûr. Est-ce que tu as fini de manger ? Je pense que j'ai trop mangé, j'ai besoin d'éliminer un peu en marchant."

"Ah, d'accord." Dit-elle, Derek ne perdit pas de temps et se leva avant qu'elle ne puisse changer d'avis.

* * *

Il vit à nouveau Kate le lendemain. Il jouait au basket avec certains des quelques amis qu'il avait toujours sur un petit terrain au milieu du parc quand elle passa par là durant son jogging. Il la vit ralentir quand elle s'approcha du terrain et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il la suivit du regard et elle sourit, pensant probablement que son plan fonctionnait.

Puis il la revit quelques heures plus tard pendant qu'il faisait (à contrecœur) du shopping avec Cora et une de ses amies. Les deux préadolescentes gloussaient à propos d'un garçon de leur école tout en choisissant la tenue "parfaite" pour la rentrée et Derek restait un peu en arrière, s'assurant que sa petite sœur était en sécurité sans être étouffée. (Non pas qu'elle appréciait le geste; la Cora de 10 ans était une vraie Diva.) Kate arriva peu après eux et alla directement vers un magasin de lingerie, en plein dans le champ de vision de Derek. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder, et bien sûr, Kate rencontra son regard alors qu'elle tenait un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge. Cette fois, elle alla même jusqu'à lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle se démenait davantage que dans ses souvenirs... D'un autre côté, la dernière fois, elle était à peine apparue qu'il était déjà sous son charme.

Le lendemain, Derek rencontra Paige au café pour le déjeuner. Ils avaient prévu d'aller voir un film juste après mais ils ne pouvaient pas se mettre d'accord sur le film qu'ils allaient aller voir. Derek avait presque convaincu sa meilleure amie que La Guerre des Mondes était une meilleure option que Les Quatre Fantastiques (comme Stiles lui avait rappelé pendant l'un de leurs rendez-vous alors qu'il divaguait sur les films Marvel : "tout est mieux que Les Quatre Fantastiques... sauf peut-être Green Lantern.") lorsque Kate entra. Cette fois elle ne prétendit pas vouloir autre chose que Derek; elle arriva juste à côté de lui et se pencha sur leur table, tournant le dos à Paige.

"Salut." Dit-elle de façon séduisante.

"Salut... Je peux t'aider ?" _Reste calme. Ne te transforme pas, pas ici._

"Eh bien je l'espère mon chou. Tu vois, je viens d'arriver en ville et je pensais que peut-être tu pourrais me faire visiter ?" Le mensonge était ridicule puisque qu'ils savaient tout les deux qu'elle avait très bien trouvé son chemin jusqu'au café, au terrain de basket et au centre commercial sans son aide.

"Tu veux dire comme un rendez-vous ?" Il fit semblant d'avoir l'air plein d'espoir et il vit Paige, posée sa main droite sur ses lèvres pour essayer de se retenir de rigoler à haute voix.

"Exactement comme un rendez-vous bébé. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? On pourrait aller voir un film si tu veux."

"Je suis désolée madame, ma mère dit que je ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un de plus de 30 ans." Répondit Derek avec un air impassible. Paige perdit le contrôle et tomba presque de son siège alors que Kate le regardait avec indignation. Puisque les deux amis avaient fini de manger, ils partirent avant que la femme ne puisse penser à une réplique et ils coururent presque hors du café, tout deux gloussant comme des écolières.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, un Peter très anxieux traina Derek hors de la maison pour avoir l'une de leurs "conversations privées sur le voyage dans le temps". Il conduisit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au bord de leur territoire puis il s'arrêta.

"Peter, pourquoi tu t'arrête là ?"

"Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Fred a disparu !"

"Quoi ?" Demanda Derek. Peter était d'une pâleur mortelle.

"... Donc ce n'est pas arrivé dans ta vie précédente ?"

"Dans mon ancienne vie, je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait ! Que veux-tu dire par 'disparu' ?"

"Je suis allée la voir à son appartement et elle n'était pas là, mais la porte n'était pas fermée et il semblait qu'il y ait eu une lutte. Son voisin ne l'a pas vue depuis plusieurs jours et elle n'a pas été travaillé depuis lundi." Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux mais il les essuya rapidement.

"As-tu remarqué quelque chose de spécial ? Comme un parfum ou quelque chose ?"

"Non rien. En fait, ça sentait l'eau de javel... comme si quelqu'un voulait couvrir leur odeur."

"Je suis désolé Peter... Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose."

"C'est de ma faute." De nouvelles larmes coulèrent mais cette fois il ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

"Tu ne sais pas ça... Vous avez rompu pendant presque deux ans..."

"Ils ont caché leur odeur Derek ! Pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça s'ils ne savaient pas à propos de moi ?" Derek n'eut pas le temps de répondre; Peter quitta la voiture et couru dans la forêt, laissant son neveu seul.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi aujourd'hui ?" Demanda Paige. Derek releva les yeux de son milk-shake qu'il avait remué avec sa paille pendant cinq longues minutes sans vraiment le boire.

"Désolé, il n'y a rien... juste des trucs de famille."

"Y a t-il quelque chose que je peux faire ?"

"Non c'est... *soupir* l'ex-petite-amie de Peter a disparu." Dit Derek, en regardant son verre à nouveau.

"Oh mon dieu... Je suis désolée."

"Pas de ta faute. Peter est malade d'inquiétude mais je ne sais pas quoi faire."

"Etre là pour lui, tu ne peux pas faire beaucoup plus que ça."

Après cette discussion, ils n'étaient plus vraiment d'humeur à sortir comme ils avaient prévu de le faire. Paige étreignit fermement Derek à l'extérieur du café avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Elle retourna à sa voiture tout en prenant son téléphone dans sa main; elle voulait écrire un message à Derek pour lui remonter le moral mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Elle avait presque atteint le parking quand elle eut l'impression d'être suivie. Paige regarda par-dessus son épaule et ce qu'elle vit, la fit avancer plus vite, elle était sur le point d'ouvrir sa voiture quand quelque chose lui heurta l'arrière de la tête et tout devint noir.

* * *

Alors entre l'arrivée de Kate, la disparition de Fred et l'attaque de Paige.. Que pensez-vous de tous ces évènements ? Avez-vous une idée de ce que Paige a vu sur le parking ? Et qui peut bien vouloir lui faire du mal ?


	16. Chapter 15

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaIsFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Je suis de retour ! Et pour de bon cette fois. Je vais reprendre un rythme de publication d'un chapitre par semaine. En espérant que l'histoire continue de vous plaire !

* * *

L'humeur de Derek était encore sombre quand il rentra chez lui. Il trouva Peter, assis sur le canapé à regarder le mur et il s'assit à côté de lui, posant une main réconfortante sur le dos de son oncle. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques minutes. Derek prit son téléphone dans sa poche pour envoyer un message à Paige, mais il en avait déjà reçu un d'elle. Il avait dû le mettre en mode silencieux et avait oublié de le remettre en mode normal.

 **De : Paige**

 _A l'aide. Suivie_

Derek se leva immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Peter.

« Rien, je dois y aller. » _S'il vous plaît non, pas encore._

* * *

Derek était sur le point de retourner en ville, mais il avait décidé qu'il lui fallait quelque chose de plus rapide, et la voiture de Peter était là. Son oncle ne prenait jamais la peine de verrouiller sa voiture ici et Derek savait comment la démarrer sans les clés… ironiquement, Peter était celui qui lui avait appris comment faire.

Après trois heures de recherches, Derek commençait à perdre espoir. Il était retourné à l'endroit où était garé la voiture de Paige mais il n'y avait rien. La voiture était toujours là et Paige était introuvable. Il l'avait appelé et lui avait envoyé des messages mais il n'avait aucune réponse. Il conduisait simplement sans but à travers la ville avec la fenêtre ouverte, espérant trouver une odeur.

Il était sur le point d'abandonner quand son téléphone sonna. C'était un nouveau message, venant du téléphone de Paige.

 **De : Paige**

 _J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient chérie, viens le chercher._

C'était suivi d'une adresse, située à l'est de Beacon Hills il y avait beaucoup d'usines dans ce coin.

* * *

C'était un piège. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour le comprendre. Pourtant, Derek était trop préoccupé pour penser clairement. Il avait appelé Deaton et lui avait tout raconté tout en conduisant jusqu'au lieu que lui avait indiqué Kate mais même si Deaton lui avait fait promettre d'attendre les renforts, Derek n'allait pas laisser Paige avec cette psychopathe plus longtemps. Il sortit de la voiture et fit le tour du bâtiment. Il pouvait entendre des battements de cœur Kate et deux autres personnes terrifiées. Fred et Paige étaient là, quelque part à l'étage supérieur.

Il atteint le toit et réussit à pénétrer facilement à l'intérieur du bâtiment… trop facilement. Quand il trouva Paige et Fred, elles étaient toutes les deux assises sur le sol avec les mains attachées dans le dos. Paige fut la première à le voir, mais au lieu de montrer du soulagement, elle commença à crier à travers son bâillon, les yeux grand ouverts remplis de panique. Derek ne pouvait pas entendre ou sentir personne d'autre il courut vers elle sans remarquer le piège.

Il était stupide, vraiment stupide. Et maintenant, il pendait au plafond, son pied droit pris au piège. Il était sur le point de couper la corde avec ses griffes quand quelqu'un entra en courant et le frappa avec un des tasers pour loup-garou des Argents. 'Tellement stupide', pensa-t-il avant d'être assommé.

* * *

« Réveille-toi chéri. »

Tout le corps de Derek faisait mal, il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais ses paupières étaient trop lourdes.

« Allez Derek, ouvre ces beaux yeux bleus pour moi. »

Il reconnut la voix de Kate mais ses souvenirs n'étaient pas très clairs.

 _Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici elle est censée être morte._ Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau, cette fois avec plus de succès. Il était suspendu au plafond ses bras étaient attachés avec des fils. Tout lui revint soudainement : le voyage dans le temps, Paige, Fred, le piège…

« Putain… » Murmura-t-il. _Je suis tellement stupide, à quoi est-ce que je pensais ?_

«Tu es là ! Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que tu allais mourir comme ça. »

Kate marchait en petits cercles devant lui, un Taser à la main. Derek pouvait voir Paige et Fred derrière elle elles étaient attachées comme lui. Fred gémissait, ses yeux se fermant comme si elle priait pour tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Paige le regardait, inquiète, mais même s'il pouvait entendre son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, elle ne montrait aucun signe de peur.

« Tu sais, quand je t'ai envoyé ce message, je pensais que tu allais courir voir ta maman. Tu vois, je ne me soucie pas vraiment des minuscules petits bêtas comme toi je veux l'Alpha.» Déclara Kate, sa voix devenant de plus en plus énervée à chaque mot.

« Bonne chance… avec ça… elle est beaucoup trop forte pour toi.» Répondit Derek, même si à chaque respiration, il lui semblait qu'un millier de lames lui perforaient les poumons son corps d'adolescent de 17 ans ne semblait pas supporter l'électricité aussi bien que dans son souvenir.

« Je sais, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle allait tomber dans le piège, il y avait un plus grand projet juste pour elle… Mais je suppose que maintenant, nous allons devoir faire quelques ajustements.»Dit Kate alors qu'elle marchait vers Paige. « Dis-moi Derek, que ferais-tu pour elle ?» Demanda-t-elle doucement avant de prendre le menton de Paige dans sa poigne serrée.

« Ne la touche pas ! »

« Le sait-elle ? » Demanda Kate, avec un faux intérêt. « T'a-t-il dit que lui et toute sa famille sont des loup-garous ?» Demanda-t-elle, faisant face à l'adolescente et lui enlevant son bâillon.

« Paig-»

« C'est bon Derek…Je le sais. Je l'ai toujours su.» Répondit Paige, confiante… mais Derek savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il entendait son cœur battre un peu plus vite quand elle dit 'je le savais'.

« Eh bien c'est ennuyeux. J'espérais un peu plus de drame que ça.» Kate alluma son Taser et se retourna vars Derek, mais avant qu'elle puisse le frapper avec, quelqu'un fit irruption et la jeta sur le sol.

« Est-ce que c'est assez dramatique pour toi ?» Demanda Peter, complètement transformé. Il grogna avant de lui sauter dessus. Ils échangèrent coup après coup, Kate réussit à affaiblir une fois Peter avec son Taser mais il s'écarta rapidement et lui attrapa la main qui le tenait. Il lui tordit violemment le bras, le son des os brisés fut à peine audible à cause des cris de Kate. Elle tomba à genoux, le loup-garou tenant toujours son bras droit au-dessus de sa tête. Peter leva le bras, se préparant à déchirer sa gorge avec ses griffes.

« Peter arrête !» Cria Derek. Mais avant que Peter ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, un coup de feu retentit et il tomba par terre. Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte où un adjoint du shérif terrifié tenait un pistolet, toujours pointé vers l'endroit où se trouvait Peter. Ses mains tremblaient. Derek se figea, c'était l'adjoint Stilinski. Kate récupéra la première et se leva, même si elle devait souffrir atrocement.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Merci ! Cette… chose m'attaquait !» Elle marcha lentement vers John mais alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, Paige cria.

« Monsieur c'est elle ! C'est elle qui nous a kidnappé !»

L'adjoint Stilinski sortit de son état de choc et il pointa son pistolet en direction de Kate.

«Plus un geste !»

Officier que faites-vous ? Elle est sous le choc je n'ai rien à voir avec ça !»

« A genoux et les mains derrière la tête MAINTENANT !» Cria l'adjoint. Il tremblait encore de peur et Derek pouvait entendre son cœur battre à la chamade. Soudain, ils purent entendre le bruit de sirènes en approche. Kate fit ce qui lui était demandé et l'adjoint de dirigea lentement vers elle.

« Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous pourrez dire pourra et sera utilisé contre vous devant un tribunal.» Commença-t-il en lui passant les menottes il essayait de ne pas blesser davantage son bras blessé. « Vous avez le droit à un avocat. Si vous ne pouvez pas vous en payer un, un avocat vous sera commis d'office.» Au moment où il termina, les voitures étaient arrivées et entouraient le bâtiment. Il libéra rapidement les trois prisonniers mais il leur dit de rester là jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûr que la voie était libre. Ensuite, il se retourna et observa le corps de la chose qu'il avait tué… mais il n'y avait plus rien. Il pouvait jurer qu'il avait tiré droit dans la poitrine il y vaait du sang sur le sol là où le corps se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt.

* * *

Derek, Paige et Fred furent envoyés à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Les parents de Paige refusèrent de la laisser seule et lui interdire de revoir Derek à nouveau. Derek l'avait entendu se disputer avec eux à ce sujet de sa chambre d'hôpital, tout comme il avait entendu la mère de Paige pleurer dans le couloir quand ils étaient arrivés.

Il n'y avait aucun doute que Kate irait en prison Paige, Fred et Derek ont tous témoigné contre elle et l'adjoint Stilinski l'avait pris la main dans le sac… Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait écrit dans son rapport. Après l'incident, il avait été approché par Talia Hale qui avait décidé de lui révéler la vérité. Il avait même rencontré Peter, sur qui il avait tiré. L'adjoint était déchiré entre le soulagement de pas avoir tué un innocent et la peur que ce qu'il avait pensé voir soit bien réel.

* * *

Après presque 24 heures, John Stilinski put enfin rentrer chez lui pour plus longtemps qu'une rapide douche et une sieste. L'heure du coucher de Stiles était passée mais il était encore assez tôt pour qu'il trouve la baby-sitter sur le canapé à regarder la télévision. Chloé, une jeune fille de 18 ans qui vivait dans la même rue, avait accepté de rester aussi tard que nécessaire. Elle avait l'habitude des horaires variables de l'adjoint et du TDAH de Stiles.

« Hé gamine, il dort ? »

« Ouais, il a passé tellement de temps à se plaindre de ne pas avoir besoin d'une baby-sitter, ça l'a épuisé.» Plaisanta-t-elle. « Sérieusement, je pense qu'il voulait avoir une conversation avec vous sur le sujet.»

John poussa un profond soupir. « Je suppose que je devais m'y attendre.»

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Bonne nuit, M. Stilinski.» Dit-elle en prenant son manteau sur le porte-manteau.

« Bonne nuit Chloé et merci pour ça.» Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, lui donnant l'argent qu'il lui devait avant de la regarder partir. Il ferma la porte et s'appuya sur elle, fermant les yeux. Il savait que cela arriverait. Bientôt, il devra laisser Stiles seul à la maison pendant qu'il travaillerait, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Son fils avait dix ans maintenant. Depuis la mort de Claudia un an auparavant, John avait laissé d'autres personnes comme Chloé prendre soin de lui. Pas seulement parce qu'il devait travailler mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Stiles voit à quel point il était brisé.

L'adjoint monta les escaliers lentement, s'arrêtant devant la chambre de Stiles. Il y avait une note sur la porte, ça disait : « Papa, nous devons parler.» et c'était signé : «Stiles, ton fils presque ADOLESCENT à qui tu peux faire CONFIANCE».

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et regarda l'intérieur. Son fils dormait sur le ventre, les bras écartés et sa bouche grande ouverte. Il espérait qu'il pourrait être aussi bon dans son rôle de parent que Claudia l'avait été, elle aurait fait un meilleur travail. Mais comment était-il supposé laisser Stiles seul et sans protection maintenant qu'il savait qu'il y avait des créatures tels que des loup-garous à Beacon Hills ?


	17. Chapter 16

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaIsFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

C'était probablement le destin ou peut-être était-ce l'ironie, Derek n'arrivait pas à choisir, que le procès de Kate soit arrivé le même jour que celui où elle avait brûlé sa famille vivante dans une autre vie. Derek, Fred et Paige avaient témoigné devant le jury et quelques heures plus tard, la sentence tomba : elle prit 15 ans. Pour Derek, il avait l'impression que sa nouvelle vie pouvait vraiment commencer. Maintenant, il voulait savoir ce qui serait arrivé aux 11 membres de sa famille s'ils n'étaient pas morts ce jour-là.

Après le procès, il avait essayé de parler à Paige mais sa mère ne l'avait pas quitté. Ca avait été dur de ne pas voir sa meilleure amie de tout l'été il n'avait pas réalisé combien elle était importante pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus là à le déranger avec ses messages déplacés ou à lui parler pendant des heures de choses inintéressantes. Il avait espéré lui parler pendant les cours, mais ses parents l'avaient inscrit dans un pensionnat pour filles et Derek avait dû commencer son année de terminale sans elle quelques semaines plus tôt. Il commençait à se demander si Paige voulait ne serait-ce que lui parler peut-être qu'elle avait peur de lui maintenant, comme Fred l'avait été de Peter. Ces deux-là allaient bien à présent ils ne sortaient pas ensemble mais au moins, ils essayent d'être amis. Fred était même venu à la maison et avait rencontré tout le monde.

Tout le monde – sa mère et son père, son oncle Jared avec sa femme et leurs jumelles, Alice et Juliette, sa tante Malory, son cousin Tom et sa fiancée April, Peter, Laura et Cora – ils étaient tous à la maison quand ils étaient rentrés du procès. Tout comme dans sa vie précédente, toute la famille s'était réunie pour la Lune des chasseurs.

C'était le plus grand évènement de l'année pour eux, plus grand encore que Noël ou Thanksgiving. Tout le monde se rejoignait à Beacon Hills pour trois jours de festivités. Aujourd'hui était le deuxième jour, le jour même de la pleine lune. C'était tard dans l'après-midi les loup-garous étaient allés dans la forêt pour chasser du gibier et le ramener pour le grand diner de famille. Pour la première fois, Derek avait été autorisé à aller chasser avec la meute.

Talia, Jared, Mallory et Derek allaient à l'est tandis que Damian, Peter, Tom et Laura allaient au sud, la chasse n'était pas censée être une compétition, mais ils avaient tous l'impression que leur loup bouillait à l'intérieur d'eux, voulant prouver leur valeur. De plus, ils voulaient tous avoir le droit de se vanter au dîner.

Ils courraient dans la forêt, cherchant une odeur. Après quelques minutes, ils entendirent un hurlement Laura avait attrapé quelque chose. Ne voulant pas perdre contre elle, Derek commença à courir plus vite quand tout à coup, il trouva quelque chose. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste une légère odeur de cerf, mais il devait juste le suivre. Il le signala au reste du groupe avec un grognement sourd et courut après l'odeur.

Il se rapprochait de plus de plus Il pouvait déjà sentir le sang dans sa bouche, la chaire se déchirant sous ses griffes et ses crocs… Il perdait le contrôle.

« Derek ! » Jared essaya d'attirer son attention mais c'était trop tard, l'adolescent était déjà trop loin. Derek continua de courir, il pouvait sentir son alpha se rapprocher, il changea donc de direction et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le cerf était proche il pouvait presque le voir. Il était sur le point de le charger quand une autre odeur attira son attention. Un parfum qu'il connaissait très bien. Stiles.

* * *

Après des mois – littéralement des mois – de mendicité, son père l'avait laissé rester seul sans babysitter quand il avait dû faire du travail supplémentaire, Stiles était enfin libre de faire exactement l'opposé de ce qu'il avait promis de faire, c'est-à-dire sortir seul de la maison. Il n'était pas en danger de toute façon, il faisait encore jour et la forêt n'était pas si dangereuse que ça.. enfin il l'espérait.

La veille, il avait trouvé sur internet qu'aujourd'hui était la Lune des chasseurs, soi-disant que les bois serait remplis d'animaux sauvages, prêts à être chassés. Stiles étant qui il était, avait besoin de le vérifier pour voir si c'était vrai. Il était arrivé il y a une demi-heure et il n'avait rien trouvé. Même s'il avait passé les 25 premières minutes à essayer de reprendre son souffle après avoir marché tout le chemin de sa maison à la réserve, de sorte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment cherché.

Stiles n'avait jamais été ici avant, leur maison n'était pas si loin mais sa mère n'avait jamais été une grande fan de nature et ils n'avaient jamais ressenti le besoin de l'explorer. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était une idée assez stupide. Il commençait à penser à rentrer à la maison quand il entendit quelque chose derrière lui.

* * *

Derek était presque là, il pouvait entendre le cœur de Derek, battant à la chamade dans sa poitrine… il avait peur.

* * *

Stiles se convainquit lui-même qu'il n'y avait rien là et que c'était seulement son imagination quand quelque chose grogna sur sa gauche. Il sursauta et essaya de trouver la source tout en reculant. Il vit quelque chose bouger dans les buissons alors qu'il continuait de reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un arbre. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'une ombre énorme saute hors des buissons.

* * *

Quand Derek vit ce qu'il se passait, il laissa échapper un grognement furieux et courut vers Stiles. Il resta dos au garçon de 10 ans, faisant face à la colère du lion des montagnes. Il lui suffit de faire apparaitre ses yeux dorés et de lâcher un grognement sourd pour que la créature retourne dans la forêt. Il attendit quelques secondes, les yeux clos, prenant plusieurs profondes respirations jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que son apparence était totalement humaine pour se tourner et faire face à Stiles. Il n'avait plus l'air terrifié mais il regardait Derek avec crainte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! » Demanda Derek, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas montrer ses crocs ou ses yeux rougeoyants.

« Euh… J'étais… J'étais juste… en train de trainer… ? »

« Trainer ? Dans la forêt ? »

« Non sans blague ! » Stiles était fatigué d'être traiter comme un enfant par tout le monde. Il allait lui dire à quel point il était assez vieux pour prendre soin de lui quand un autre homme apparut.

« Derek, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! » Demanda Jared.

« C'est bon c'est juste un enfant qui s'est perdu. »

« Je ne suis pas perdu ! » Stiles n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça, il avait failli se faire manger par une bête et maintenant, ces deux cons le traitaient comme un putain d'enfant en bas âge.

« Rentre à la maison je m'occupe de ça. » Ordonna Jared à son neveu.

« Mais-»

« Maintenant, Derek. » Jared n'avait pas de réel pouvoir sur son neveu mais Derek obtempéra, jetant un dernier regard à Stiles.

* * *

L'homme s'appelait Jared. Stiles ne faisait pas attention à lui et il essayait de trouver un moyen de s'échapper au cas où il était un meurtrier ou un pédophile… ou les deux. Il échoua lamentablement et se retrouva dans une voiture qui le ramena à Beacon Hills.

« Ma maison est de ce côté-là. »Déclara Stiles quand il entrèrent dans leur quartier.

« Nous ne retournons pas à ta maison. »

 _Oh mon Dieu ! C'est un meurtrier… Je suis mort, je suis tellement mort._

« Hé calme-toi ! »Ajouta rapidement Jared quand il réalisa à quel point l'enfant paniquait. « Je te ramène au bureau du shérif. »

« Non – Je veux dire, pourquoi ? Je vais bien Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à la police ! » _Oh non non non non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver._

« Je te ramène à ton père. »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Stiles maudissait Jared dans sa tête. Son père n'était pas contente, c'était le moins qu'il pouvait dire, et maintenant, Stiles n'avait PLUS le droit d'être seul. Il devait aller au bureau du shérif et y rester avec son père chaque jour. John avait dû supplier le shérif de lui donner de la paperasse quand Stiles n'était pas à l'école et il n'était clairement pas heureux à ce propos. Maintenant, il n'y avait aucun moyen que Stiles puisse se faufiler jusqu'à la réserve. Non pas qu'il le voulait, il ne voulait vraiment PAS voir ce con de Derek à nouveau… non, pas du tout.

* * *

Nouvelle rencontre entre Derek et Stiles !

Comment vous trouvez ce jeune Stiles ? Il a déjà un talent pour se mettre dans les ennuis, n'est-ce pas ?


	18. Chapter 17

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaIsFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Cela avait commencé avec une odeur. Une semaine après le procès de Kate/le jour où l'incendie-qui-n'vait-pas-eu-lieu, Derek avait remarqué que l'odeur de sa mère s'était éteint. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que cela signifiait mais il semblerait qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Ses parents continuaient à échanger des regards complices et Peter la regardait avec un air étrange sur le visage. Personne ne dit rien pendant quelques jours et ils l'entendirent. Derek prenait le petit-déjeuner avec ses parents et Cora un samedi matin quand il l'entendit, un nouveau battement de cœur, plus rapide que celui de la plupart des gens, mais pas aussi fort. Il regarda ses parents. Ils se souriaient l'un à l'autre.

« Maman tu es… » _Enceinte_. Il ne pouvait le dire. Son esprit se vidait à cette seule pensée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Cora, perplexe. Son audition n'était pas encore assez développée pour ça.

« Concentre-toi sur ton ouïe Cora.» Répondit Talia à sa cadette. Sa fille fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer, et moins d'une minute plus tard, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Elle souriait d'une oreille à l'oreille.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Maman, c'est trop cool ! » Elle se leva et serra étroitement sa mère. Pendant ce temps, Derek n'avait pas bougé, il regardait fixement le ventre de sa mère, écoutant les battements du cœur de l'enfant à naître qu'elle portait.

« Derek, tu vas bien ? » Demanda Damien. Entendre son nom sortit l'adolescent de sa transe.

« A combien en es-tu ? » Demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils, pensif.

«Quelques semaines.»

Tout le monde regardait Derek leurs sourires s'estompèrent alors qu'ils essayaient de comprendre pourquoi l'adolescent semblait si confus par la nouvelle. Au moment où Talia allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Derek se leva et commença à quitter la pièce.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Demanda-t-elle à la place, mais il ne répondit pas et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. « Derek !» Cria-t-elle après lui elle se leva et se tint sur le porsche, seulement pour le voir disparaître dans la forêt.

* * *

Derek devait courir. Il savait ce qui allait arriver Il devait s'éloigner d'eux autant qu'il le pouvait avant que cela n'arrive. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils l'entendent cela soulèverait trop de questions, alors il courut. Il s'arrêta quand il atteint la rivière et se laissa tomber sur un rocher de près de deux fois sa taille. Il prit un moment pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait suivi avant de laisser échapper un premier sanglot. Il avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser, ses yeux brûlaient et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il se rappelait la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré aussi fort quand il avait trouvé la moitié du corps de Laura et qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était seul au monde.

Sa mère était enceinte quand l'incendie avait eu lieu. Il y avait une autre personne dans la maison ce jour-là. Il l'avait aussi tué. Il savait que le feu n'avait pas eu lieu, qu'ils étaient en sécurité maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son ancienne vie. Le savait-elle ? Connaissait-elle l'existence de cette petite vie qui mourrait avec elle ?

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, mais qui était en réalité moins de trente minutes, Derek réussit à se calmer. Il n'était pas prêt à voir ses parents cependant, il avait peur qu'entendre le battement de cœur le fasse à nouveau pleurer, donc il décida d'envoyer un rapide message à sa mère, lui disant qu'il allait bien, qu'il était heureux d'avoir un nouveau petit frère et qu'il sortait pour la journée. Il commença alors à marcher vers la ville. Quelques minutes plus tard, Talia lui répondit d'être rentré à la maison pour le dîner.

* * *

Beacon Hills n'était pas une grande ville mais comme partout ailleurs, le samedi impliquait que les rues étaient remplies de personnes faisant du shopping. Derek avait apprécié le calme du matin pour se promener, et ensuite il était allé manger dans leur restaurant préféré à Paige et lui. En début d'après-midi, il avait déjà du mal à descendre Main Street sans rentrer dans quelqu'un toutes les 5 secondes. Les foules n'étaient définitivement pas son truc, il débattait entre rentrer à la maison ou non, mais il décida qu'il pourrait aussi bien aller au cinéma ou quelque chose et s'amuser autant qu'il le pouvait. Il savait qu'il allait devoir répondre à quelques questions quand il rentrerait et il n'était pas pressé de se faire engueuler pour avoir menti à sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, donc il devrait mentir.

Derek marchait jusqu'au cinéma quand il entendit la voix de Paige. Il sourit et se précipita vers elle mais se figea quand il entendit une autre voix que la sienne.

« Allez Paige, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. »

Cette voix, c'était celle de Kyle. Kyle Teller était un connard, qui avait dragué Paige l'année dernière, même si elle continuait à lui dire d'aller en enfer. Avec une nouvelle détermination, Derek courut jusqu'à l'endroit d'où venait les voix. Il trouva Paige, acculée devant le magasin d'antiquités, entourée par Kyle et deux de ses amis.

« Je ne vais rien te dire Teller, maintenant laisse-moi partir.» Paige avait l'air exaspéré mais Derek pouvait dire qu'elle était aussi effrayée. Il fit un pas en avant et se plaça entre elle et Kyle, frappant le gars à sa gauche avec son épaule en passant.

« Tu l'as entendue Teller, dégage.»

« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas Derek Hale, justement le gars dont nous étions en train de parler.» Le sourire sur le visage de Kyle rappela Jackson à Derek, ce qui n'était probablement pas une bonne chose pour Kyle.

« J'ai dit dégagé Teller.» Grogna-t-il d'une façon pas très humaine. Teller ne sembla pas le remarquer mais Derek entendit Paige sursauter.

« Allez ! Je demande juste quelques détails juteux à propos de votre enlèvement ! Rien ne se passe jamais dans cette ville, j'ai besoin de divertissement !»

« Dans quelle langue dois-je te dire de foutre le camp pour que tu comprenne ?» Derek commençait à perdre le contrôle c'était très mauvais, très très mauvais.

« Jésus, pourquoi êtes-vous tous tellement secret ? Quelque chose est-il arrivé pendant que vous étiez ligoté ?» Demanda Kyle, son sourire devenant méchant. « Veux-tu que je prenne une poupée, comme ça tu pourras me montrer où le méchant monsieur t'as touché ?» Continua-t-il avant de rire, ses amis se joignant à lui. Ca n'a pas duré longtemps cependant. Derek le frappa dans l'estomac avant de le pousser au sol. Ensuite, il se posta au-dessus de lui et continua à lui donner des coups de pied jusqu'à ce que l'un des amis de Kyle le tire en arrière. C'était devenu un combat à trois contre un mais Derek gagnait. L'un d'eux était couché, l'autre était toujours debout mais se tenait le visage, beaucoup de sang s'écoulait entre ses doigts et Derek tenait Teller par le col quand les policiers arrivèrent. Paige avait couru chercher de l'aide quand ça avait commencé et maintenant, Derek était placé à l'arrière d'une voiture, les mains menottées dans le dos.

* * *

Pendant tout le trajet, Derek se demandait ce que sa mère dirait quand elle découvrait tout ça. Ou son père. Ou encore Peter. Maintenant qu'il était à la station du shérif, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'espérer que l'adjoint Stilinski, qui était à la réception quand il était arrivé et qui avait demandé à s'occuper de Derek parce qu'il connaissait que ses parents, aurait oublié ce petit épisode quand Stiles deviendrait majeur. Peut-être qu'il y avait une sorte de sort qu'il pourrait utiliser…

Derek lui dit la vérité Kyle harcelait Paige, Derek était intervenu mais Teller refusait de partir et le provoquait en sous-entendant qu'il avait été agressé sexuellement au cours de l'enlèvement donc Derek avait perdu le contrôle. A plusieurs reprises.

Paige, qui avait suivit la voiture jusqu'au poste, leur dit la même chose. La main de Derek était toujours menottée au mur, ce qui n'était probablement pas un bon signe, mais ils avaient laissé Paige s'asseoir à côté de lui pendant qu'ils attendaient.

« Alors… Ca fait un moment. » Derek essayait de démarrer une conversation.

« Je sais. »

Derek pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il espérait que c'était seulement son imagination.

« J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais ton numéro n'était plus attribué. »

« Ouais je… j'en ai un nouveau. »

« Est-ce que je pourrais… avoir ton nouveau numéro ? »

Paige resta silencieuse.

« Paig-»

« Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas prête pour ça, désolée. Je dois y aller. » Elle sortit précipitamment, ignorant les appels de Derek. Il se leva pour essayer de la suivre, oubliant qu'il était toujours attaché au mur. Il abandonna et se rassit, sachant que s'il cassait les menottes comme il savait qu'il le pouvait, il aurait davantage de problèmes. Faire chier John Stilinski n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, jamais.

Derek essaya de se détendre, il savait pourquoi Paige paniquait et il savait qu'elle reviendrait. Il la connaissait. Mais ça blessait quand même beaucoup. Il devait avoir été plus distrait qu'il le pensait parce qu'il fut surpris par une voix, dont le propriétaire se trouvait juste en face de lui.

« Vous en voulez un ? »Demanda-t-il. C'était Stiles. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé là, Derek réalisa que tout l'endroit sentait comme lui. Apparemment, Stiles passait beaucoup de temps au poste, à tel point que son odeur imprégnait l'endroit. L'enfant lui tendait une barre au beurre de cacahuètes.

« Merci. » Il prit la sucrerie avec sa main droite. Stiles s'assis à côté de lui, là où se trouvait Paige une minute plus tôt.

« Je t'en dois une. » Chuchota Stiles.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Ce jour-là au centre commercial… C'est bon si tu ne t'en souviens pas. » Répondit Siles, un rougissement apparaissant sur ses joues.

« Je m'en souviens, je suis juste surpris que tu t'en souvienne. Tu avais genre 4 ans. »

« Je me rappelle pas de tout… Ma mère elle… elle avait l'habitude de me parler de ça. Elle l'appelait 'la quête de nourriture de Stiles' et elle me parlait de ce jeune chevalier en armure étincelante qui m'avait sauvé de la famine avec une barre au beurre de cacahuètes. » Tout son visage était rouge à présent mais il avait un tendre sourire sur les lèvres. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que la curiosité de Stiles reprenne le dessus.

« Ta petite-amie avait l'air énervé. »

« Je n'ai pas de cop- Je veux dire, ce n'est pas ma copine. » A présent, c'était Derek qui rougissait, il avait un peu honte d'avoir voulu dire à Stiles qu'il était célibataire, alors que c'était toujours un enfant.

« Oh, bie- Je veux dire, d'accord. Cool. Ou pas, tu sais, cool. Peu importe. » Et le rougissement était de retour, cette fois sur leurs deux visages. Cette conversation devait s'arrêter et vite.

« Derek Simon Hale ! » La voix de Talia Hale résonna dans tout le poste et peu de temps après, Derek souhaita pouvoir retourner à cette étrange conversation avec Stiles.


	19. Chapter 18

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaIsFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Désolée pour le petit retard. J'étais occupée à traduire un adorable OS, 'Stiles Stilinski's Guide to Flirting' ! Dans lequel on retrouve un Stiles plus maladroit que jamais et un Derek victime de ces gaffes !

J'arrête la pub et je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre !

* * *

Le 26 décembre était probablement le pire jour de l'année pour aller au centre commercial, et pourtant c'est là que se trouvait Derek. L'adolescent de 17 ans ne serait normalement venu pour rien au monde au centre commercial, peu importe le jour de l'année, mais il avait une bonne raison cette fois.

Il n'était plus privé de sortie il pouvait aller où il voulait. Et au bout de quatre jours de vacances, tout le monde lui avait poser des questions sur l'université – où il avait postulé ? Est-ce qu'il allait partir en dehors de l'Etat ? Avait-il besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un pour ses lettres de motivation ? – alors que Talia le fixait parce qu'elle savait, bien sûr, que les dossiers d'inscription étaient encore entassés sur son bureau, intact, il était en fait très heureux d'être en dehors de chez lui.

Il n'avait jamais osé penser à l'université. Il avait passé le test d'aptitude scolaire, pensant qu'il obtiendrait un score moyen et que personne n'en attendait plus. Il n'était jamais allé à l'université avant Il avait à peine un diplôme de formation générale que Laura l'avait obligé à faire. Mais évidemment, le destin en avait décidé autrement, ou peut-être qu'il s'était simplement sous-estimé, parce que son score était bien plus haut que la moyenne et quelques jours après avoir reçu les résultats, sa mère lui donna une énorme pile de dossiers de candidatures, probablement pour chaque école de la Ivy League et pour les meilleures universités du pays.

Derek n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Il avait fait des plans des plans pour sauver Paige, pour aider Peter, pour arrêter Kate… Il avait même réussi à sauver la sœur de Boyd, Alicia. Son bêta lui avait dit quelques trucs à propos de cet évènement… pas beaucoup mais c'était assez. Il savait que ça allait se passer durant les vacances de Noël de 2003 quand Boyd avait 9 ans et que c'était dans une patinoire à quelques kilomètres de Beacon Hills. Comment Boyd avait-il réussi à travail dans un endroit similaire après avoir subit un évènement aussi traumatisant était un mystère, ça avait pris des années à Derek pour être capable de ne serait-ce que regarder un feu.

Ainsi, les vacances d'hiver juste après qu'il ait rencontré Paige, il alla à cette patinoire (Peter était d'accord pour l'y conduire et le ramener, parce que c'était pour une bonne cause) et chercha deux petits enfants. Evidemment, Peter prit beaucoup de plaisirs à le surnommer 'pervers' et l'ironie n'échappa à Derek. C'était arrivé la veille de Noël (et c'était une bonne chose parce que Derek ne voulait pas devoir expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvait pas assister au repas familial de Noël comme d'habitude), un homme avait pris la main d'Alicia alors qu'elle se faufilait dans la foule et qu'elle essayait de s'échapper, lui disant qu'il la ramènerait à ses parents. Ils l'arrêtèrent, récupérèrent Alicia et Derek s'assura qu'il avait la carte d'identité de l'homme avant de le laisser inconscient dans un placard. Petit Boyd fut heureux de retrouver sa sœur et Derek donna la carte d'identité à Talia, lui racontant ce qu'il s'était passé et où le pervers se trouvait en attendant d'être arrêté. Il ne fut pas arrêté cependant. Il avait été retrouvé mort une semaine plus tard, tué par un « lion des montagnes » semblait-il, loin de Beacon Hills. Quand ils virent les informations durant le dîner, Derek et Talia partagèrent un regard entendu et ils n'en parlèrent jamais à nouveau.

Il avait tellement de plans pour aider des gens quand tout ça avait commencé, et maintenant il n'en restait qu'un. La vraie raison pour laquelle il était au centre commercial alors que 75% de la population semblait avoir décidé de venir ici et se plaindre à propos d'un cadeau qui ne leur avait pas plu ou pour acheter les piles qu'ils avaient oublié ou simplement pour retourner un cadeau qu'ils ne voulaient pas. C'était où se trouvait Camden Lahey. Derek l'avait suivi, espérant trouver un endroit privé où le coincer… Deux heures plus tard, il était toujours à sa recherche.

Derek obtint finalement ce qu'il voulait quand Lahey sortit pour passer un coup de téléphone. Il le suivit à l'extérieur, puis Camden s'éloigna de la porte de quelques pas, mettant son téléphone à son oreille.

« Hey Isaac, papa est dans le coin ? » Il avait l'air fatigué.

« Il est encore évanoui sur le canapé. » Derek entendit la voix de Isaac, alors âgé de 10 ans, répondre.

« Oh d'accord. Tu pourras lui demander de m'appeler quand il se réveillera ? »

Isaac ne répondit pas.

« Isaac ? Tu es toujours là ? »

« … Ouais. » La réponse du garçon ressemblait plus à un long soupir qu'à un véritable mot.

« Donc tu pourras lui dire s'il te plaît ? »

« Quand est-ce que tu rentre à la maison ? »

Camden ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration pendant un moment.

« Je ne rentre pas… Je peux pas… »

« Camd-»

« Je suis désolé. »

Le jeune homme de 18 ans mit fin à l'appel avant que son frère n'ait pu dire autre chose. Il ferma les yeux un moment, puis il tira une cigarette du paquet qu'il gardait dans sa poche et l'alluma.

Derek voulait faire ça avec subtilité mais de toute évidence, c'était trop tard pour ça.

« Donc tu vas l'abandonner comme ça ? » Au diable la subtilité.

« Qu'est- Hale ? Putain mec ? » Camden était probablement surpris. Il devait se rappeler de Derek du lycée il avait seulement un an de plus que le loup-garou après tout.

« Tu sais ce qui va lui arriver, pas vrai ? »

« Bordel mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Isaac. Ton frère. »

« Tu écoute aux portes Hale ? » Lahey se mettait en colère, Derek savait que le gars était un gros con depuis le lycée mais même un frère bon à rien était mieux qu'un père ivre et violent.

« Tais-toi et écoute parce que je ne le dirais qu'une fois. Ne me demande pas comment je le sais parce que je ne te le dirais pas mais ton frère est en danger. »

« Quo-»

« J'ai dit. Tais. Toi. Ton père ne va pas arrêter de boire, tu sais ça, c'est pourquoi tu te barres. Mais que penses-tu qu'il va arriver à ton petit frère quand tu seras parti ? Je vais te dire quoi : Il va le frapper quand il aura envie de le punir, pour tout comme il l'a fait avec toi au cours des dernières semaines. Sauf qu'il n'arrêtera pas de le frapper lui. Ce vieux réfrigérateur pour lequel ta mère harcelait ton père ? Celui qui ne fonctionne pas et dont elle voulait qu'il se débarrasse ? Il va enfermer Isaac dedans pendant des heures… parfois une journée entière quand il l'oubliera dedans et qu'il boira pour oublier. Et nous savons tout les deux que le gentil petit Isaac ne se défendra pas. Il ne dira pas un mot et se contentera de subir… Il va même finir par croire qu'il le mérite. »

Derek avait dit tout ce qu'il devait dire, la balle était à présent dans le camp de Camden.

« Comment tu… ? »

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas demander. »

Pour s'assurer que cet idiot le croyait, peu importe la bizarrerie de la situation, Derek fit briller ses yeux en dorés assez longtemps pour que Lahey cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de se retourner et partir.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? » Le rappela Camden.

« Protège ton frère. Trouve un travail. Trouve lui un endroit sûr pour grandir. » Répondit Derek en s'éloignant d'un Camden, très paniqué.

Maintenant, Derek devait juste attendre et voir. Il avait pensé à Isaac pendant un long moment mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé. Tout autre scénario aurait placé Isaac en famille d'accueil et cela aurait voulu dire qu'il aurait dû attendre que les abus commencent vraiment pour être sûr qu'il ne retournerait jamais sous la garde de son père. C'était probablement la meilleure solution, si Camden faisait le nécessaire.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Derek découvrit que Lahey avait, en effet, fait le nécessaire, encore mieux que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il descendait Main Street quand il entendit Mme Lomny et son voisin faire des commérages : Howard Lahey était, à cet instant, en garde à vue après que son fils Camden l'ait trouvé en train de frapper son frère quand il était rentré le 26 décembre. Avec les preuves matérielles et les deux déclarations de Camden et d'Isaac, M. Lahey allait rester en prison pendant un certain temps.

Son dernier plan avait été un succès, et maintenant il n'avait rien d'autre à faire personne à sauver, ou de méchant à arrêter, rien. Cette réalisation ne lui apporta pas de sentiment de soulagement comme il l'espérait. Il continua à marcher dans la rue, sans but, se sentant perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire pendant les 8 prochaines années avant le 18ème anniversaire de Stiles ?

Ses pensées furent soudainement interrompues quand son épaule entra en contact avec celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Jésus Derek ! Nous devons arrêter de nous rencontrer comme ça. » Lui dit une Paige toute souriante en le regardant.

« Salut… » La seule chose que Derek pouvait penser était que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, Paige avait fui loin de lui. Son sourire actuel était extrêmement déroutant. Ils commencèrent progressivement à se dévisager maladroitement l'un l'autre à force que le temps passait.

« J'ai reçu ton cadeau, pour Noël. Il est très beau, merci. » Dit-elle en lui montrant le collier en forme de triskelion qu'elle portait.

« De rien. »

« Bien que je me sens comme une idiote de ne rien t'avoir offert à chaque fois que je le vois. » Elle détourna le regard, une petite moue sur les lèvres.

« …désolé ? » Derek devenait de plus en plus dérouté par son comportement mais il décida de faire avec.

« C'est bon je t'offrirai plus de cadeaux l'année prochaine pour rattraper ça ! »

Assez tôt, ils furent de retour dans leur café préféré, Paige papotant comme avant tandis que Derek essayait de faire comme si ce n'était pas bizarre.

« Alors, où as-tu candidaté ? » Demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme après une longue diatribe que Derek avait seulement fait semblant d'écouter, comme avant.

« Quoi ? »

« Université. Où as-tu postulé ? » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau, avec désinvolture.

« Nulle part. » La réponse fut donnée rapidement et très discrètement ce qui n'empêcha pas Paige de recracher l'eau qu'elle venait de boire.

« Excuse-moi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu attends bordel ? »

« Rien, je ne vais pas le faire. »

« Si, tu vas le faire. Tu n'a pas eu plus de 2000 à ton SATs pour simplement vendre des burgers à McDonalds pour le reste de ta vie ! » _(La note maximale du SAT est 2400. Si la note est supérieure à 1800, c'est une excellente note et cela veut dire que l'on a de grandes chances d'entrer dans de très bonnes universités.)_

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Demanda Derek, de nouveau confus. Paige réalisa son erreur et se tut un moment. Elle ne souriait plus à présent et baissa les yeux sur son verre, évitant les regards interrogateurs de Derek.

« J'ai parlé avec Fred. » Révéla-t-elle finalement. « Elle m'a aidé avec… tu sais. »

« Elle n'a jamais dit… »

« Je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas le dire. Je suis désolée je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler mais… J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui comprenait. »

« Tout va bien. Je comprends. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui offrit un petit sourire encourageant. « Alors, nous sommes à nouveau amis maintenant ? » Demanda Derek.

« Seulement si tu me promets de poser ta candidature dans au moins quatre universités de mon choix. »

« Une seule université »

« Quatre. »

« Deux. »

« Cinq. »

« La négociation ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Paige. » Soupira-t-il. « Très bien, quatre candidatures. Pouvons-nous être à nouveau amis maintenant ? »

« Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être ton ami. » Déclara-t-elle avec détermination. « D'ailleurs, si Fred peut avoir à nouveau des relations sexuelles avec ton oncle, être ton ami devrait être une partie de plaisir. » Sourit-elle. Cette fois, ce fut Derek qui recracha sa boisson.


	20. Chapter 19

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaIsFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Derek était censé emballer ses affaires. Sa mère lui avait dit pendant des jours (voire des semaines) qu'il devrait être prêt à partir, mais même maintenant, la veille du jour où il était censé partir à Stanford avec Paige pour commencer leur première année d'université, faire ses bagages était la dernière de ses préoccupations. Au lieu de ça, il était dans la chambre de Nathan, assis dans la chaise à bascule, son petit-frère dans les bras.

Son frère il n'avait jamais pensé en avoir un. Trois mois après la naissance de Nat, Derek était toujours fasciné chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Tout le monde devait se battre avec lui pour tenir l'enfant, même Talia. Parfois, Derek regrettait de ne pas avoir prêté attention à Cora quand elle était petite, il se sentait mal d'être si protecteur avec Nathan alors qu'il avait évité sa sœur pendant si longtemps. Mais il avait six ans alors, même si ce n'était pas exactement vrai, et Cora n'était pas aussi une surprise que Nathan l'avait été.

« Derek, arrête de le remettre à plus tard et vas faire tes bagages ! » Entendit-il Talia crier depuis la cuisine, même si crier n'était pas vraiment nécessaire.

Derek ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait voir Nat grandir, il voulait le protéger. Tout était de la faute de Paige.

* * *

« Derek, rend le bébé à ta mère et monte. Dans. La. Voiture. »

Il était presque 14h le samedi et ils étaient debout là, devant la maison des Hales, depuis quinze minutes. Il était évident que Paige était impatiente de partir, mais Derek n'arrivait pas à se sentir comme elle. Il avait dit au revoir à tout le monde, ses parents, Cora, Peter et Fred attendaient tous le rituel du 'regarder la voiture disparaître à l'horizon tandis qu'ils secouaient la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse', mais comme toujours Derek refusait de laisser partir son petit-frère de trois mois.

« Il est temps d'y aller Derek, je te promets que nous prendrons bien soin de ton frère. Tu sais, NOTRE FILS. » Insista Talia, ses yeux devenant légèrement rouges. Derek soupira mais il redonna Nathan à sa mère. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa famille, vivante, et à leur maison, non brûlée, avant de monter dans la voiture. La voiture de Paige vu que Derek était trop occupé (lire trop paresseux) pour trouver un travail et s'en acheter une.

Sa meilleure amie démarra la voiture et ils partirent, Derek continua de regarder en arrière jusqu'à ce que sa famille (sans Cora qui avait à peine attendu qu'il ferme la porte de la voiture pour retourner dans sa chambre pour faire tout ce que font les adolescentes quand elles sont enfermées dans leur chambre) disparaisse de sa vue. Paige attendit quelques minutes avant de briser le silence.

« Arrête d'être si grincheux, nous allons à l'université, pas en prison. » Dit Paige, les yeux fixés sur la route.

« Je n'aime pas être loin d'eux. » Avoua-t-il, regardant Beacon Hills, défilé à travers la fenêtre de la voiture.

« C'est ta famille, je comprends. Encore que Stanford n'est pas si loin. »

« C'est ma meute et ils sont à cinq heures de route. » Derek décida d'être boudeur et pleurnichard rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne changerait ça. Surtout maintenant qu'ils traversaient le quartier de Stiles.

« Quatre heures et demi. » Rétorqua Paige.

« Arrête-toi. » Demanda soudainement Derek.

« Quoi ?! »

« Range-toi maintenant ! »Insista-t-il tandis que sa meilleure amie s'exécutait et se garait sur le trottoir. Paige pensait que le loup-garou allait sortir de la voiture et retourner chez lui, mais il resta là. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais après quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte qu'il regardait quelque chose à quelques maisons de là où il se trouvait.

« Derek ? » Demanda-t-elle prudemment. « Pourquoi espionnes-tu ces enfants ? »

C'était Stiles, non pas que Paige savait qui c'était. Il était devant sa maison, s'amusant avec un skateboard… et il n'était pas seul. Isaac était avec lui, son propre skate dans sa main alors qu'il regardait Stiles et rigolait quand l'enfant surexcité tomba pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'adjoint Stilinski sortit de la maison. Derek ouvrit la fenêtre de son côté de la voiture, pas beaucoup mais juste assez pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

« Très bien les garçons, je dois aller au travail. NE quittez PAS la maison ne parlez pas aux étrangers et-»

« Ne brûlez pas la maison, nous le savons papa. » Finit Stiles à sa place.

« Bien. Camden devrait être là pour le dîner, il vous apportera quelque chose à manger. Isaac, je te vois lundi après l'école, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, Cam' a dit qu'il travaillerait tard toute la semaine prochaine. » Répondit Isaac. Il semblait un peu timide, mais pas autant que Derek se le rappelait.

« Allons-y. » Déclara le loup-garou, en fermant la fenêtre. Paige, qui n'avait pas été en mesure d'entendre et qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, démarra la voiture et resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le panneau 'Quitter Beacon Hills, mais revenez bientôt'.

« Doooonc… C'était bizarre. » Dit-elle.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. » Répondit Derek durement. Paige ne répondit pas et un silence gêné s'installa dans la voiture. Le silence pesant rendait fou Derek qui se tourna donc vers son amie et lui demanda si elle avait déjà décidé d'une matière principale, sachant que Paige était toujours très indécise et parlerait probablement sans s'arrêter des différentes matières principales qu'elle pensait faire et tous les cours qu'elle allait prendre ce qui est exactement ce qu'elle fit pendant la première heure de leur voyage.

* * *

Alors personnellement je suis totalement sous le charme de Derek avec son petit frère !

Et vous que pensez-vous de Nathan ? Et du départ à l'université de Derek ?


	21. Chapter 20

**Titre:** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaIsFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

« L'université craint. » Déclara Paige, assise à côté de Derek sur les marches de l'un des bâtiments du département d'anglais.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander comment se sont passés tes cours de ce matin. » Répondit-il rapidement avant de continuer à pousser de la nourriture dans sa bouche à une vitesse alarmante. Il avait seulement 25 minutes entre son cours sur le grotesque dans la littérature et son cours sur la littérature durant la Première Guerre Mondiale le lundi et le mercredi. Paige avait déjà annoncé que sa matière principale était les maths et que sa matière secondaire était la pédagogie. Elle avait aussi décidé de prendre autant de cours qu'il était possible sans penser au temps dont elle aurait besoin pour étudier ou pour faire ses devoirs ou pour simplement manger et dormir.

Maintenant, un mois après leur arrivée à Stanford, ils avaient étudié leurs emplois du temps pour savoir quand et où ils pourraient se rencontrer entre leurs cours le lundi et le mercredi, Paige rejoignait Derek pour un rapide déjeuner pas très loin de son prochain cours et, le mardi et le jeudi, ils prenaient le petit-déjeuner ensemble dans l'un des nombreux cafés du campus.

« Alors comment était ton cours ? Quelque chose sur les loup-garous ? » Demanda Paige.

« Je te l'ai dit, il n'y a aucune mention de loup-garous dans le programme. »

« Eh bien c'est ennuyeux. Je pensais que quelque chose s'appelant 'Le Grotesque : Esthétique du Bizarre et du Surnaturel' couvrirait tous les métamorphes. »

« Je préfèrerais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous étudions La Naissance de la tragédie de Nietzsche. Et oui, c'est aussi ennuyeux que ça semble l'être. »

« Ca ne peut pas être pire que les trois heures de calcul pendant lesquelles un connard dégoutant n'a pas arrêté de regarder mes seins tandis que le gars pour lequel je craque, m'a ignoré. » Dit-elle, soupirant profondément tout en regardant son sandwich intact.

« Tu sais, peut-être qu'il voulait juste suivre le cours… c'est l'assistant du prof après tout. »

* * *

 _3 ans plus tard_

« Allons faire la fête ! » Lui avait-elle dit. « Ca va être amusant ! » Avait-elle rajouté. La définition d'amusant n'était pas la même pour Derek et Paige. Il n'avait même pas vu sa meilleure amie depuis une demi-heure, pas depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et qu'elle avait couru dans les bras de l'ex-assistant/son petit-ami actuel. Ca ne le dérangeait pas (beaucoup), Derek savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'opportunités de voir son copain alors qu'elle voyait son meilleur ami tous les jours. Ils étaient colocataires depuis leur deuxième année la décision avait été prise après que Derek ait dû dormir dans sa chambre pendant deux jours pour éviter de mutiler le con avec qui il partageait son dortoir.

Vivre dans un petit appartement sur le campus avec Paige était super, même si le petit-ami assistant du professeur venait passer la nuit (Paige lui avait offert un casque antibruit à Noël). Pas si super quand elle décidait de le traîner à une soirée de fraternité.

La musique était trop forte, même pour l'oreille humaine. La maison était pleine de gens qui papotaient, qui buvaient, qui dansaient et qui criaient parfois sans raison. Il n'y avait pas de thème à la soirée, mais cela n'arrêta pas certaines filles qui portaient le strict minimum de tissus. Derek avait cessé de compter le nombre de personnes qui avaient essayé de débuter une conversation avec lui après 10 minutes et quand quelques abrutis essayèrent de lui faire faire un keg stand, Derek décida de fuir dans la cuisine où il y avait moins de gens. _(keg stand : jeu d'alcool pendant lequel une personne est maintenu tête à l'envers au-dessus d'un fût de bière celle-ci devant boire sans s'arrêter aussi longtemps que possible)_

Trois ans d'université et il était toujours mal à l'aise parmi les autres étudiants. Paige lui reprochait souvent son manque de compétences sociales. Elle avait même essayé de nombreuses fois de le brancher avec certains des amis qu'elle s'était fait. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas nier un manque de sexe, il n'avait jamais eu envie d'avoir des rencards ou même de se faire des amis. Il en avait quelques-uns cependant, la plupart étant des gens de ses cours. Le étudiants du département d'anglais n'étaient pas très compétitifs et ils entretenaient généralement des relations saines les uns avec les autres. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'étaient à la soirée visiblement.

« Pas fan des keg stands ? » Demanda une voie espiègle derrière lui. Quand il se retourna, Derek découvrit qu'elle appartenait à un jeune homme, peut-être un première ou un deuxième année, ayant une peau pâle, quelques grains de beauté qui n'étaient pas où il voulait qu'ils soient, des cheveux bruns, coiffés avec du gel, qui étaient un ton ou deux trop sombres et des yeux verts. Il portait un jean serré et un t-shirt vert en col V qui exhibait ses muscles fins. Il tenait aussi deux gobelets rouges, il en tendit un à Derek.

« Non pas vraiment. » Répondit Derek, sans un soupçon de flirt, juste pour lui donner une réponse, mais il accepta quand même la bière, leurs mains se touchant brièvement.

« Ouais moi non plus, je regarde ces idiots depuis 15 minutes et je suis surpris que la plupart d'entre eux soient encore capables de marcher. Je suis Jake au fait. »

Le loup-garou hésita une seconde. La soirée était ennuyeuse et il avait promis de rester au moins une heure, et Paige saurait s'il était parti plus tôt, elle avait des espions. De plus, les gens étaient censé s'amuser à l'université peut-être qu'il devrait essayer de s'amuser.

« Derek. »

* * *

Quand Paige rentra à la maison le matin suivante, elle trouva Derek couché sur le canapé, fraîchement douché et portant des vêtements confortables. Elle allait se plaindre que ses cheveux allaient mouiller l'accoudoir, mais elle remarqua qu'il avait son visage 'je déteste le monde', même si c'était difficile de voir la différence avec son expression habituelle, surtout avec sa nouvelle manie d'avoir les cheveux sur le visage.

« Hey Der'. Quoi de neuf ? » Demanda-t-elle, chuchotant doucement, à genoux au niveau de sa tête et passant une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux.

« Je… J'étais avec quelqu'un la nuit dernière. » Sa voix était rauque et fatiguée.

« Ouais j'ai entendu dire que tu étais parti avec Jake. Que s'est-il passé ? Il t'a fait du mal ? »

La réponse de Derek fut de tourner sa tête vers elle et de la fixer en levant un sourcil.

« Oh allez, tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu semble être dans un sale état. »

« Merci. » Dit-il sarcastiquement, fixant le plafond.

« Alors ? »

« J'ai couché avec lui. » Admit-il, ses joues rougissant légèrement.

« Je m'en doutais. Et ? Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« C'était bien, je suppose, je… » _me sens juste parce que je pensais que ce serait Stiles pendant tout ce temps et maintenant que c'est fait, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir trahi ce qui est stupide sachant qu'il sait à peine que j'existe de toute façon. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu peux me le dire je ne te jugerai pas, je te le promets. »

« C'est insensé. Je ne… C'était bon mais je ne pense pas que j'ai aimé. »

« C'est bon Der', certaines personnes n'aiment pas faire l'amour quand ils n'ont pas de sentiments pour l'autre personne. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'être romantique. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire avant de se pencher pour le serrer dans ses bras affectueusement.

« Maintenant tout ce dont nous avons besoin est de te trouver un copain. » Ajouta-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

 _Oh merde non._


	22. Chapter 21

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaIsFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Quelques jours après que Derek soit revenu à Beacon Hills, Laura était venu le voir alors qu'il lisait dans sa chambre.

« Hé petit frère, est-ce que tu as une minute ? » Elle semblait calme mais Derek pouvait sentir qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il lui dit d'entrer et elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Maman voulait que je te mette au courant avant la réunion de meutes demain. »

Derek leva les yeux et regarda sa sœur avec colère.

« Que veux-tu dire par 'mettre au courant' ? »

« Eh bien… Quand tu étais à l'université, quelques petites choses sont arrivées, que… Eh bien, maman a décidé que ce serait mieux si tu ne savais pour ça. » Répondit-elle calmement.

« Pourquoi pas merde ? »

Laura se redressa et fixa son frère avec une certaine aura d'autorité qui était assez nouvelle chez elle.

« Parce qu'elle avait peur que tu abandonne tes études et, évidemment, ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

« Dis-moi déjà ce que c'est. » Marmonna Derek, regardant ses mains.

Elle commença par lui parler de quelques évènements qui étaient arrivés mais qui étaient réglés, quelques Omégas avait formé une meute sans Alpha et avait attaqué Talia pour lui voler son pouvoir, quelques chasseurs avaient attaqués Laura et Damien dans la forêt et d'autres choses dont Derek n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle se tut ensuite pendant un moment avant de poursuivre.

« Ennis et sa meute sont devenus sauvages. Ils ont commencé à attaquer d'autres meutes il y a quelques semaines. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de blessés et ils restaient au nord au dernières nouvelles, ils étaient à Seattle. La meute de Deucalion nous aide à traiter ce problème mais pour l'instant, nous nous sommes contentés d'observer et d'attendre. »

Sa déclaration fut suivie de quelques minutes de silence, Derek essayait de traiter l'information mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était que c'était sa faute, encore une fois.

« Qu'en est-il de Kali ? »

« Nous n'avons pas entendu parler d'elle depuis que ça a commencé. »

Il se demanda un instant si Kali avait rejoint Ennis comme elle l'avait fait quand il avait rejoint la meute d'Alphas. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Ennis irait aussi loin de son propre chef, même si l'Alpha était assez violent, il n'était pas maléfique.

« Il y a plus. Les chasseurs ont quitté Beacon Hills. »

« Quoi ? Qu'en est-il du pacte ? »

« Le pacte est fini. Kirston n'avait pas le choix, ses hommes étaient stressés. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'activités ici depuis un moment la plupart d'entre eux était devenu des chasseurs pour tuer des loup-garous, je suppose qu'ils étaient fatigués d'attendre de nous foutre en l'air. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs mais Petre semble penser qu'ils ont entendu parler d'Ennis et qu'ils vont s'occuper de sa meute. »

« Nous sommes donc dans une ville à nouveau vide de chasseurs, ce n'est pas si mal. » Réfléchit à voix haute Derek.

« En fait… je voulais attendre la réunion de meute mais… Chris et Victoria Argent emménagent en ville avec leur fille la semaine prochaine. Mon contact à l'agence immobilière m'a dit qu'ils avaient loué une maison dans un quartier de banlieue aisé. »

« «Pourquoi viennent-ils ici ? »

« Personne ne sait. »

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard

Le restaurant avait fermé le restaurant préféré de Paige et Derek était maintenant un café à la mode, plein de hipsters et d'adolescents. Ca ne les empêcha pas de revenir presque chaque semaine comme ils en avaient l'habitude, Paige admettait même qu'elle le préférait comme ça.

Ils étaient assis à une table dans le fond du café où ils parlaient de la météo depuis quelques minutes, puis il y eut un petit moment de silence pendant lequel ils prirent chacun une gorgée de leurs boissons tout en cherchant un nouveau sujet de conversation.

« Alors, comment se passe ta recherche d'emploi ? » Demanda Paige, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Pas toi aussi ! Tu as encore parlé à ma mère ? Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de faire ça. » Déclara Derek, laissant tomber sa tête dans ses bras croisés, sur la table.

« Elle est juste préoccupée tu dois arrêter d'être une telle Drama Queen. »

Il la fixa avant de répondre.

« Je ne le suis pas. J'ai d'autres choses en tête, c'est tout. »

« Chéri, nous sommes de retour depuis un mois maintenant. Il est temps de passer à autre chose. »

Avec le ton utilié, ce n'était pas difficile pour Derek de comprendre que même Paige pensait qu'il était pathétique, mais admettre la vérité serait pire. Le problème n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas trouver un travail, mais qu'il ne savait pas comment en trouver un… ou même où. Il avait un diplôme en littérature anglaise mais, à part l'enseignement, il ne savait pas quoi faire avec. Et même si travailler avec Paige, qui était à présent professeur de maths au lycée de Beacon Hills – de tous les lycées – semblait être une idée amusante, mais il ne serait pas un très bon professeur. Ce qui avait été parfaitement illustré pendant les longs mois durant lesquels il avait essayé d'être un Alpha et avait échoué, lamentablement.

« Ca n'a pas à être le meilleur travail disponible tu as juste besoin d'un travail à plein temps où tu pourras avoir un revenu stable. Et si tu le fais, alors peut-être que nous pourrions redevenir des colocataires ! »

« J'aime vivre avec ma famille, je peux passer du temps avec Nathan. »

C'était seulement la moitié d'un mensonge il aimait passer du temps avec son petit frère. Nathan était comme un version miniature et heureuse de Derek il aimait les livres, surtout quand Derek les lisait pour lui, utilisant des voix stupides comme il avait l'habitude de le faire au téléphone quand il était à l'université, et ils partageaient tout deux une haine profonde pour le jus de pomme. Mais Derek ne pouvait pas nier, au moins à lui-même, que vivre avec ses parents devenait un problème… un problème ennuyant, tenace et agaçant.

Paige se leva pour aller chercher un autre café, laissant Derek seul. Il ne cessait de penser à sa dernière conversation avec sa mère, juste avant qu'elle parte au travail ce matin alors que Derek prenait son petit-déjeuner en pyjama devant la télé. Il pouvait encore entendre sa voix bougonne quand elle avait perdu patience et lui avait ordonné de prendre une douche, de s'habiller, de quitter la maison et de trouver un travail. Il était encore entrain de se lamenter intérieurement quand Paige revint avec un Latte, un morceau de papier et un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle déposa le papier en face de lui sans un mot. C'était une candidature pour le poste de barista au café 'Rise 'n Shine'.

* * *

Travailler comme barista était horrible et Derek ne perdait pas une opportunité de se plaindre à ce propos. Surtout les jours comme aujourd'hui quand une foule de personnes venaient en pensant qu'ils avaient le temps pour un café avant d'aller au travail et qui réalisaient inévitablement que leur attente allait les mettre en retard, mais au lieu de d'abandonner et d'aller au travail comme des adultes responsables, restaient, se plaignaient et quand ils arrivaient au niveau de Derek au comptoir, commandaient une quelconque boisson très compliqué et beaucoup trop sophistiquée, et partaient avec, sans un merci ou un sourire, et plus important, sans laisser de pourboire.

Et évidemment, Derek devait le supporter avec un grand et faux sourire sur le visage tout en restant poli. Quand ils étaient tous partis, le loup-garou prenait une minute pour s'asseoir derrière le comptoir pour se reposer. Non pas qu'il en ait besoin, mais après deux semaines à travailler à plein temps, il savait que, créature surnaturelle ou pas, s'il restait debout toute la journée, il le regretterait. La sonnette retentit à nouveau, annonçant un nouveau client Derek se releva alors, s'attendant à un autre homme d'affaires en retard, seulement pour voir Stiles s'approcher du comptoir.

Derek ne l'avait vu depuis le jour où il était parti pour Stanford, à l'époque Stiles ressemblait encore à une version enfant de la personne qu'il connaissait. Maintenant cependant, il ressemblait presque exactement à ce qu'il était quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Quelques mois ou peut-être un an plus jeune, mais toujours cet adolescent dégingandé avec des cheveux ras, des grands yeux ambres, un t-shirt graphique, une chemise à carreaux et un sweat à capuche. C'était comme voir un fantôme. Heureusement, Stiles n'avait pas remarqué le silence de Derek en fait, il n'avait même pas remarqué Derek, trop occupé à lire la longue liste de cafés disponibles.

« Bienvenue à Rise 'n Shine, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Dit Derek, tout comme Lucy lui avait appris. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage, mais cette fois il ne faisait pas semblant.

Les yeux de Stiles restèrent fixer sur le tableau derrière le comptoir alors qu'il commençait à répondre.

« Salut, je vais prendre un grand latte au caramel s'il… s'il vous plaît… » L'adolescent avait finalement regardé dans la direction de Derek avant de finir sa phrase, il avait soufflé le 's'il vous plaît' dans un murmure et il regardait maintenant le barista, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

« Ca arrive tout de suite ! » Dit Derek avant de commencer à préparer la boisson. Il se plaignait généralement qu'il n'y ait personne pour l'aider pendant l'heure de pointe le lundi, Lucy n'avait pas anticipé la popularité de son café à Beacon Hills et avait des difficultés à trouver des baristas souhaitant travailler le matin pendant la semaine, mais cette fois Derek était heureux d'avoir Stiles pour lui seul. Il était aussi très heureux que personne ne le voit de lécher les bottes d'un adolescent de 15 ans.

« Tu ne devrais pas être à l'école ? »

« Euh… Je… Je n'ai pas cours avant 10h. » Répondit Stiles, et Derek put entendre son cœur battre plus vite, indiquant qu'il mentait.

« Bien sûr. » Déclara Derek avec un sourire alors qu'il finissait la préparation de la boisson. « Là, c'est pour la maison. » Il remit le latte à un Stiles très surpris.

« Oh vraiment ? Génial ! Merci mec. »

« Ne m'appelle pas mec. »

* * *

Stiles quitta le café avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Derek Oh-mon-Dieu-Quand-Est-il-Devenu-Si-Sexy Hale lui avait offert un café. Un café gratuit avec un 'Vas en cours Stiles !' griffonné sur la tasse, suivie d'un smiley avec un clin d'œil.


	23. Chapter 22

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaIsFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Stiles est très présent dedans !

* * *

Samedi était le jour de la semaine préféré de Stiles. Habituellement parce qu'il dormait jusqu'à midi et passait ensuite le reste de sa journée à jouer à des jeux vidéos, mais depuis qu'il avait découvert le café et son barista sexy, le samedi était devenu le 'jour du matage de Derek'. Du moins, c'est ce que c'était censé être jusqu'à se que ses meilleurs amis entrent.

Stiles était déjà à sa table préférée, la table qui avait le meilleur angle pour mater McBeauGossse sans que ce soit trop évident il avait un délicieux Mocha Latte et ses devoirs de chimie, prêt à passer quelques heures dans son petit sanctuaire quand Scott et Isaac étaient soudainement apparu devant lui – bloquant sa vue sur sexy Hale, grossier – et le regardaient sans raison.

« Mec, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu étais censé nous retrouver à l'arcade y a genre 2 heures ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone ? » Dit Scott avec colère, la respiration un peu sifflante.

Ok, alors ils avaient peut-être une raison.

« Oh merde, désolé les gars, je pensais que vous aviez dit demain. » S'excusa Stiles.

« Pourquoi irions-nous à l'arcade le dimanche, Stilinski ? N'es-tu pas censé être intelligent ? » Demanda Isaac, paraissant confus.

« Et toi, n'es-tu pas censé ne pas être ennuyant ? Oh attends, tu l'es toujours. »

« Au moins, je ne- »

« Les gars ! Sérieu*respiration sifflante*sement, arrêtez de *respiration sifflante* vous battre ! » Les interrompu Scott, sa respiration empirant. Stiles se leva de sa chaise pour se placer près de lui.

« Scotty, est-ce que tu as ton inhalateur. » Demanda-t-il calmement. Scott ne répondit pas mais il récupéra son sac à dos et regarda dans la poche avant. Heureusement il y était et sa respiration redevint normale.

Les trois amis s'assirent, Stiles avait toujours la parfaite place pour regarder Derek – qui était en train de parler à un petit garçon, qui devait probablement avoir 5 ou 6 ans et qui était assis avec lui derrière le comptoir – alors que Scott et Isaac étaient assis en face d'eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Derek emmenait l'enfant avec lui au travail et Stiles s'était inquiété que ce soit le fils de Derek (pas que Derek ne ferait pas un bon DILF mais Stiles n'était pas près pour ce genre d'engagement… pas qu'il pensait avoir la moindre chance avec lui mais tout le monde peut rêver, non ?) mais après une rapide enquête (il avait demandé à Derek), il s'était avéré que c'était le petit-frère de Derek.

« Donc nous avons appelé ton père, parce qu'on pensait que tu avais été kidnappé ou quelque chose, tu sais. » Déclara Scott, de façon accusatrice. « Et il nous a dit que tu était là tous les samedis depuis des mois… C'est bizarre vu que tu ne nous as rien dit à propos de ça. »

« C'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire ! J'aime juste venir ici pour faire mes devoirs, qu'est-ce qui est bizarre à propos de ça ? »

« Oh, donc ça n'a rien à voir avec ce barista à qui tu lance des regards toutes les cinq minutes depuis que tu es là ? » Demanda Isaac, avec un sourire narquois.

« Sérieusement ? Vous les gars, vous m'avez espionné pendant une demi-heure avant de venir ? » Stiles était outragé, bien plus qu'embarrassé et il se questionnait vraiment sur ses goûts en matière d'amis.

« Eh bien je l'ai fait, en attendant Scott qui appelait Allison et oui, tu as l'air pathétique. »

« Tais-toi Isaac. »

* * *

« Der' tu ne m'écoute pas à nouveau ! » La voix de Nathan fit sursauter le barista alors qu'il écoutait la conversation de Stiles, Isaac et Scott… encore une fois.

« Je t'écoute, tu disais quelque chose à propos de… Laura ? »

L'heure de pointe était passée et Cindy, l'autre barista, s'occupait des quelques clients qui arrivaient donc Derek était assis à côté de son petit-frère. Lucy avait accepté de le laisser amener Nat' au travail et même de mettre deux tabourets de bar derrière le comptoir du côté inutilisé à gauche du dit-comptoir pour lui.

« Cora ! Elle a dit que je pouvais être un loup comme maman mais je veux être un loup, je peux être un loup Der' ? »

« Peut-être un jour, mon pote, mais tu sais que nous ne sommes pas censé parler de ça ici. »

« Pardon. »

Nathan était un mauvais menteur. Dans d'autres circonstances ça serait une bonne chose, sauf pour tout le truc sur leur famille de loup-garous. Habituellement, les enfants apprenaient tôt ce qu'ils pouvaient et ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas dire en public mais Nathan semblait avoir un problème avec le concept de mentir. Comme Nathan faisait l'école à la maison, Derek avait suggéré que Nathan vienne au travail avec lui pour l'habituer à un environnement bruyant où les gens ne prêteraient pas attention aux divagations d'un enfant de 5 ans. Jusqu'à présent, ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Après quelques minutes, il retourna travailler, prenant la place de Cindy à la caisse. L'heure suivante fila et Stiles était toujours là avec Isaac et Scott. Ils semblaient avoir dépassé le sujet de Stiles le traquant et ils parlaient, à présent, de l'école. A propos du nouveau prof de maths sexy qu'ils avaient et qui venaient juste d'entrer.

"Hey Paige, je pensais que tu allais rester à la maison toute la journée à prier pour que ces copies se corrigent toutes seules ?"

"J'ai essayé mais ça a échoué donc j'allais le faire moi-même mais il se trouve que nous sommes à court de café." Répondit-elle, le regardant de façon accusatrice.

Derek essaya d'avoir l'air aussi innocent que possible. Il avait peut-être bu la dernière tasse de café ce matin. Il le devait; il fallait beaucoup de café pour réveiller un loup-garou.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?"

"Double espresso avec une dose d'arsenic, Dieu que je déteste noter les copies."

"Ce n'est pas 50% de ton travail ?"

"Ne me le rappelle pas... quoi qu'il en soit, n'oublie pas d'aller faire les courses pour le dîner de ce soir."

"Quel dîner ?"

"Allez Derek ! Le dîner ? Avec tes parents ? Ils viennent demain pour vérifier le nouvel appartement dans lequel on vit ? Ca te rappelle quelque chose ?"Paige était de plus en plus irritée; s'il ne le savait pas déjà (et malheureusement, son odorat lui aurait fait savoir), il penserait qu'elle avait ses règles.

"Oooh c'est vrai, ouais. Dîner. Demain. parents. je me rappelle." _Je ne m'en rappelle absolument pas._

"Peu importe. Qu'en est-ce que tu finis ?"

"Dans deux heures mais je dois attendre que Laura vienne récupérer Nat' donc... Qui sait, je pourrais être là toute la nuit. J'irais faire les cours, ne t'inquiète pas. Là, pour la maison. Désolé pour le café, j'en prendrais avec les courses pour le dîner." Il lui donna la boisson qu'elle avait commandé (sans arsenic) et se pencha par-dessus le comptoir pour embrasser sa joue, espérant que ça serait suffisant pour obtenir son pardon pour l'avoir privé de son carburant.

"Merci." Répondit-elle, un sourire atteignant finalement ses lèvres. "On se retrouve à la maison."

Derek sourit et roula des yeux devant les bêtises de sa meilleure amie avant de se concentrer sur le client suivant; un Stiles très confus.

"Derek regarde ! J'ai dessiné maman dans sa forme lupine, avec ses yeux rouges et tout!"

* * *

Il avait une petite-amie. Sexy Barista sortait avec la mignonne professeur de maths. Bien sûr qu'il le faisait. C'était encore la débâcle de Jackson une fois de plus. Sauf que Lydia n'avait jamais montré un quelconque intérêt pour Stiles, elle connaissait à peine son existence... mais Derek l'avait fait. Stiles n'était pas fou, il savait que Derek avait flirté avec lui chaque putain de samedi. Il ne souriait jamais de cette façon aux autres clients, seulement à Stiles. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passait entre Derek et Miss Krasikeva ?

Et qu'est-ce que l'enfant voulait dire avec 'sa forme lupine'?


	24. Chapter 23

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaIsFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

"Ca suffit M. Stilinski ! Je vous verrai en retenue ce soir et je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus !"

Stiles regardait Mlle Krasikeva avec indifférence. Bien, une autre retenue, peu importe, c'était seulement le troisième depuis qu'il avait découvert à propos d'elle et de SON barista sexy. Elle n'était pas assez bien pour Derek, trop autoritaire. Elle lui faisait probablement faire toutes les corvées alors qu'elle se plaignait de comment elle travaillait "durement". S'il vous plaît, enseigner les maths au troisièmes et au secondes n'étaient pas compliqués ; Stiles pouvait faire ces problèmes dans son sommeil. Il avait un plan, entre 3 et 6 mois en fonction de sa résistance. Il allait lui faire tellement haïr son travail qu'elle allait finalement démissionner et déménager très très loin. Il n'irait pas trop loin, n'ayant pas l'intention de lui causer une dépression nerveuse, juste assez pour avoir une retenue à chaque fois. Elle allait se lasser, elle allait même devenir plus ennuyeuse et Derek verrait qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui. C'était un plan parfait.

* * *

Stiles ne pouvait plus attendre pour enfin avoir son permis de conduire. Avoir à marcher jusqu'à la maison après l'école était ennuyeux, mais le faire, alors qu'il faisait nuit, était pire. Mlle Krasikeva était très énervée pendant la retenue et, d'après l'avis de Stiles, elle avait abusé de ses pouvoirs en le faisant nettoyer chacun des toilettes de l'école. Le concierge était ravi.

L'hiver était terminé mais la nuit tombait encore tôt et maintenant Stiles rentrait à la maison avec le sentiment gênant d'être suivi. Il avait toujours ce sentiment quand il rentrait la nuit mais cette fois-ci était différente. Il pouvait jurer avoir entendu quelqu'un marcher derrière lui.

Il devenait fou. Ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait très sombre, la pleine lune brillait derrière lui, et lui permettait de voir presque aussi bien qu'en pleine journée. Un autre effet secondaire de son manque de sommeil, il devenait paranoïaque. C'était ce à quoi il pensait quand un bras musclé s'enroula autour de sa taille et qu'une main couvrait sa bouche.

* * *

Ainsi, les loup-garous existaient finalement. Le recherches qu'il avait fait après avoir entendu le petit-frère de Derek parler de 'forme lupine' et d''yeux rouges' n'étaient pas aussi stupides que ce qu'il pensait. Non pas qu'il ait besoin de Google pour savoir que quelqu'un qui pouvait se transformer en loup aux yeux rouges ne pouvait être qu'une créature surnaturelle communément connu sous le nom de loup-garou, mais il devait admettre qu'il était sceptique. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait refusé d'y croire et avait juste pensé que l'enfant avait une énorme imagination. Ca prenait sens maintenant, quand il regardait l'énorme gars qui l'avait kidnappé et ligoté à une chaise au milieu d'un bâtiment industriel abandonné ; ce qui était un énorme cliché comme il allait le dire avant que le visage de l'homme ne se transforme et que ses yeux ne deviennent rouges.

Le kidnappeur n'avait pas encore dit un mot ; il se tenait devant Stiles, ses imposants bras croisés sur sa poitrine et ses yeux rouges menaçants fixés sur l'adolescent. Stiles voulait parler, il voulait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il savait que s'il ennuyait cet homme, il n'aurait pas juste une retenue et il n'avait pas l'intention de devenir intime avec les griffes et les crocs de cet homme. Mais sérieusement, le regard fixe silencieux devenait gênant.

"Ennis !" Cria une voix. L'homme détourna finalement le regard de Stiles et se tourna vers la porte. Une femme entra. Elle était belle mais quelque rendait l'adolescent mal à l'aise, elle était dangereuse ; il pouvait le sentir. Ou peut-être était-ce juste le fait qu'elle était pieds nus et que ses ongles étaient des griffes. _Est-ce que tout les loup-garous avaient des griffes à la place des ongles de pied ? Ca ne semblait pas très pratique._

"Qui c'est ?" Demanda la femme aux pieds nus.

"L'animal de compagnie de Hale." Déclara Ennis, prononçant le nom de Derek comme si c'était une insulte. Il fixa à nouveau l'adolescent.

"Quel Hale ?" La femme semblait confiante, elle semblait être complètement indifférente au bien-être de Stiles. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas là pour l'aider mais Stiles espérait qu'elle protesterait à l'idée de blesser un adolescent de 15 ans.

"Derek. Je les ai vu ensemble."

"Tu es sûr ? Il semble un peu jeune."

"Je sais ce que j'ai vu Kali." Répondit Ennis en grognant. La femme soupira.

"Alors qu'elle est le plan ?"

"Si je lui prend le gamin, il semblerait que ça le fasse venir en courant comme un idiot. Ensuite, nous pourrons les utiliser pour atteindre Talia."

* * *

Deux heures après que la femme soit venue, Stiles était encore attaché à une chaise dans un bâtiment abandonné. Il avait réussi à garder la bouche fermée, peu importe combien il voulait poser des questions. Tellement de questions ; Qui étaient-ils ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient à Derek ? Est-ce que Derek était un loup-garou ? Pourrait-il se lever et marcher un peu ? Son cul n'était sérieusement pas fait pour s'asseoir sur une chaise ne bois pendant si longtemps.

Les deux effrayants loup-garous étaient partis, le laissant seul avec cinq autres loup-garous effrayants. Ils semblaient tous jeunes, le plus jeune n'avait pas l'air d'être beaucoup plus vieux que Stiles et le plus vieux, la seule femme du groupe, ne devait pas avoir plus de 30 ans. Stiles n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit un loup-garou, contrairement aux autres, elle n'avait pas de crocs ou de griffes ou les yeux rougeoyants.

Quelques heures plus tard, Stiles s'ennuyait. Il essayait de leur parler ; il avait demandé à la femme quelque chose à boire. Elle avait l'air gentille et lui avait apporté une petite bouteille d'eau, elle l'avait aussi aidé à boire vu que ses deux bras étaient attachés à la chaise. Il leur avait demandé comment ils étaient devenus des loup-garous mais personne ne répondit. Il leur avait posé toutes les questions auxquelles il pouvait penser sur les loups-garous mais ils restaient silencieux, sauf un qui commençait à grogner chaque fois que Stiles ouvrait la n'arrêta pas Stiles de parler.

"Puis-je -"

"Je jure devant Dieu que si tu ne te tais pas, je vais arracher tes putain d'yeux de ton crâne !" Craqua finalement le loup-garou grincheux.

"Mec ; je demandais juste si je pouvais aller pisser."

"..." Le front du gars commença à se transformer.

"Non sérieusement, c'est toute cette eau plus tôt ; je dois vraiment faire pipi."

Le gars énervé grogna, son visage ressemblait plus au museau d'un loup qu'au visage un humain. Il marcha vers Stiles mais la femme se mit entre eux.

"Gareth, emmène Kyle dehors." Dit-elle à un autre membre du groupe de façon autoritaire.

"Tu n'es pas mon Alpha, sorcière." Grogna Kyle, se rapprochant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage. Stiles pensait que la femme allait se faire tuer elle-même quand soudain, le loup-garou fut projeter dans les airs par un force invisible venant d'elle. Elle se tourna vers celui qu'elle avait appelé Gareth.

"Ramenez-le à la maison." Dit-elle. Gareth obéit et Stiles fut laisser avec la femme, le jeune loup et l'autre jeune loup-garou qui était resté tout du long, assis contre le mur avec son téléphone dans sa main. Il attendit cinq minutes avant d'ouvrir à nouveau sa bouche.

"Je dois toujours faire pipi."

La femme se tourna vers lui, en soupirant. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand les deux jeunes loup-garous tournèrent leurs têtes vers la porte.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda-t-elle. Mais avant de pouvoir répondre, la porte explosa et Derek entra, son visage complètement transformé. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux ; les deux loup-garous se tenaient à présent entre Hale et Stiles.

"Derek, c'est un piège !" Cria Stiles. Ca n'eut pas l'effet attendu sur Hale, qui le regarda dans les yeux et sourit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Stiles, je ne suis pas seul." A peine avait-il eu fini sa phrase que des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes entrèrent, deux d'entre eux, un homme et une femme avaient les yeux rouges.

* * *

Stiles fut libéré quelque temps après, la femme et les deux jeunes loup-garous qui le surveillaient, furent emprisonnés. Lorsque Derek le sortit du bâtiment pour le mettre dans une des voitures, Stiles vit les corps de Gareth et de Kyle. Il resta silencieux un moment après ça.

La femme qui avait les yeux rouges et qui devait être la mère de Derek les stoppa. Elle tira son fils par le bras pour lui parler en privé. Ils discutaient évidemment de Stiles mais l'adolescent ne pouvait pas les entendre. Elle continua de regarder dans sa direction avec un regard désapprobateur. Quand Derek revint vers Stiles, il semblait très irrité.

Derek le conduit jusqu'à chez lui, son père ne devait pas rentrer avant deux heures, il avait travaillé tout ce temps et n'avait aucune idée que son fils avait disparu.

"Comment avez-vous su que j'avais été kidnappé ?" Chuchota Stiles alors qu'ils étaient toujours assis dans la voiture devant sa maison.

"Paige ?"

"Qui ?"

"Votre professeur de mathématiques ; elle vous a vu vous faire enlevé."

"Et elle vous a appelé à la place de la police ?" Stiles n'arrivait pas à décider si c'était une bonne chose ou non, est-ce que les policiers pouvaient le sauver des loup-garous ?

"Elle a vu leurs yeux briller. C'est ma meilleure amie donc elle sait à propos de..." Derek se retint. Cette nuit devait être terrible pour Stiles et maintenant il savait, il l'avait vu.

"Loup-garou." Stiles termina la phrase de Derek.

"Ouais. Ca."

"Donc tu es un loup-garou ?"

"Oui."

"Et ta famille...?"

"Loup-garou."

"Cool. Super. Génial. Je vais... aller me coucher... Ca a été une longue nuit." Stiles n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit de la voiture, il avait besoin de temps pour digérer... et faire quelques recherches... pleins de recherches. Avant d'ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il entendit Derek le rappeler, il se retourna et vit le loup-garou courir vers lui.

"Là," dit Derek, tendant un bout de papier à Stiles. "Appelle-moi si tu as des questions."

Stiles réussit à murmurer un 'Merci' alors qu'il hurlait, en boucle dans sa tête, 'DEREK M'A DONNE SON NUMERO !'

"Et ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne reviendront pas s'en prendre à toi." Dit Derek de façon rassurante avant de retourner dans la voiture.

Stiles attendit qu'il s'en aille avant d'entrer dans la maison. Il alla directement dans la salle de bain, son envie de pisser était revenue se venger, et puis il monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit pour réfléchir. Il rejoua toute la scène dans sa tête, se pinçant plusieurs fois juste au cas où. Il était au bord du sommeil quand quelque chose en particulier lui revint. Derek avait dit :'C'est ma meilleure amie'. Pas 'petite-amie', 'meilleure amie'. Il avait été un sale gosse et avec eut trois retenues pour rien. Elle n'était pas la petite-amie de Derek.

Ca lui vint le lendemain matin que cette information n'était rien en comparaison de l'existence de ces foutus loup-garous mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être soulagé. Pourtant, il avait décidé d'oublier Paige Krasikeva pour l'instant et se concentra sur son écran d'ordinateur. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Il voulait tout savoir.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de la manière dont Stiles découvre l'existence des loup-garous dans cette vie ?


	25. Chapter 24

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la traduction.

* * *

Je suis absolument désolée pour le retard ! J'ai été complètement débordée par les cours mais je vais profiter des vacances pour m'avancer et que ça ne se reproduise plus.

* * *

Quand Derek rentra chez ses parents après avoir ramené Stiles chez lui, toute la meute et celle de Deucalion étaient là. Ca avait été une nuit bizarre. Ils venaient juste de découvrir qu'Ennis était arrivé à Beacon Hills quand Paige l'avait appelé, paniquée, parce qu'un de ses étudiants venait d'être kidnappé par un loup-garou juste sous ses yeux. Au début, il pensait que l'Alpha kidnappait des gens pour rejoindre sa meute comme il le faisait depuis qu'il était devenu sauvage, mais Paige lui avait dit que c'était le fils du Sheriff et Derek avait flippé.

Il était allé dans sa maison d'enfance et l'avait dit à sa mère, mais elle ne réagit pas comme il s'y attendait. Elle pensait qu'il était trop tard, l'ado avait probablement déjà été mordu et il n'y avait aucun moyen de le trouver. Derek avait protesté, il avait crié contre son propre Alpha pour la convaincre qu'il fallait le sauver. Puis, Deucalion était finalement arrivé avec sa meute, ils les attendaient depuis qu'ils avaient eu mot des déplacements d'Ennis vers Beacon Hills.

Deucalion fut beaucoup plus facile à convaincre que Talia, et l'Alpha de Derek acquiesça, même si elle n'était pas très optimiste. Trouver Stiles ne fut pas facile mais Derek connaissait assez bien son odeur pour suivre sa trace, ce qui lui avait valu quelques regards bizarres de sa meute.

Ils avaient trouvé le bâtiment mais étaient restés loin et s'étaient assurés que leur odeur soit cachée par le vent. Il pouvait entendre l'adolescent poser 1001 questions à ses ravisseurs jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux craque. Derek était sur le point de leur suggérer d'attaquer quand il fut ordonné à deux des bêtas dans l'entrepôt de sortir. Le plan était d'envoyer quelqu'un les suivre et de découvrir où était leur repère, mais les deux bêtas les entendirent ou les sentirent approcher et essayèrent d'alerter les loup-garous, restés dans le bâtiment. Derek était certain que ses compagnons n'auraient aucun mal à s'en occuper donc il se dirigea directement vers la porte.

A l'intérieur, il trouva Stiles, attaché à une chaise, une humaine et deux jeunes bêtas. Stiles semblait terrifié et son cœur battait trop fort. Il avertit Derek que c'était un piège mais il n'avait aucun moyen que ces trois-là puissent battre deux meutes puissantes par leurs propres moyens et ils s'étaient assurés qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Stiles fut libéré et Derek essaya de le mettre immédiatement dans une voiture, sachant que Talia voudrait l'interroger. Il avait raison et son Alpha le stoppa avant qu'il n'atteigne la voiture. Elle l'entraîna à l'écart et commença à lui demander des comptes. Il fallut beaucoup de cris et de promesses pour qu'elle accepte que Stiles était trop choqué à l'heure actuelle pour répondre à des questions et que rester à proximité de loup-garous l'effrayerait sans doute.

Maintenant que Stiles était en sécurité chez lui, paniquant probablement à propos de l'existence des loup-garous, Derek était de retour pour voir sa mère. Il marcha dans la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve sa mère. Elle était dans son bureau avec Deucalion, Laura, leur père, Peter, Deaton, Morell et certaines personnes de la meute de Deucalion que Derek ne connaissait pas.

« Parle. » Lui ordonna Talia. Cela avait été l'une de ses promesses il devait lui expliquer certaines choses. Il vit Peter et Deaton le regarder, ils se demandaient tout deux s'il allait lui raconter toute l'histoire. Devait-il lui raconter toute l'histoire ?

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? »

« La vérité serait bien. Comment connais-tu ce garçon ? »

« C'est un habitué du café. Il vient tous les samedis je pense qu'il a un faible pour moi. » Derek disait la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas assez bien mentir sans un petit peu de vérité.

« «Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être suffisant pour qu'Ennis l'utilise comme un appât. » Elle ne le croyait pas.

« Ennis est un idiot, il nous a probablement vu parler au café et a pensé que nous étions amis. »

« Et tu veux me faire croire que vous ne l'êtes pas ? ARRETE de me mentir Derek ! »

« Je ne mens pas ! » Cria Derek, faisant un pas en avant vers sa mère. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, son oncle Peter lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter.

« Derek, tu devrais peut-être lui dire à propos de… »

« Me dire quoi ? »

Derek fixa son oncle en silence, puis il releva la tête et regarda sa mère dans les yeux. Le devait-il ? Finalement, il regarda Deaton l'émissaire lui lança un regard rassurant et hocha la tête. Derek regarda ensuite sa mère avec détermination.

« Je vais tout te dire. Mais seulement à toi et à papa. »

* * *

Derek alla dans la chambre de sécurité avec ses parents, le seul endroit dans lequel il était sûr que personne ne pourrait les entendre, et il leur raconta tout. Tout ce qu'il avait dit à Peter et Deaton, et tout ce qu'il ne leur avait pas dit : de la mort de Paige au jour où il avait été renvoyé dans le passé. Il leur parla de tout le monde : de Scott, des Argents, de Lydia, de Jackson, d'Isaac, d'Erica et de Boyd… et il leur raconta à propos de Stiles.

Quand il eut fini de parler, des larmes coulaient le long de son visage, il regardait ses mains tremblantes, ne trouvant pas la force de lever les yeux. Il avait entendu ses parents haleter quand il leur avait parlé de l'incendie, ils n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait commencé son histoire et ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes après qu'il ait eu fini et que son téléphone le prévienne d'un nouveau message.

Ils l'ignorèrent mais l'atmosphère avait changé. Derek essuya les larmes sur son visage et releva la tête. Ils avaient l'air dévasté. Il voulait dire quelque chose pour les réconforter mais son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Sa mère se dirigea vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ils s'étreignirent pendant un moment, Damien les rejoignit. Le téléphone de Derek sonne une fois encore, puis une autre fois juste après. Talia rigola et le laissa partir.

« Tu es Monsieur populaire aujourd'hui. » Plaisanta-t-elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« C'est probablement Stiles qui se pose des questions, je lui ai donné mon numéro juste au cas où. »

« 'Juste au cas où', c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent ça aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, maman ! Il a 15 ans ! »

« Et le fils du shérif, il ne faut pas l'oublier. » Ajouta la père de Derek.

* * *

Les messages venaient de Stiles. Il le vérifia une heure plus tard quand il fut de retour devant la maison du shérif, se cachant derrière des arbres, pour s'assurer que l'adolescent allait bien.

 **De Stiles :** « Pouvez-vous vous transformer tout le temps ou juste lorsque c'est la pleine lune ? Pouvez-vous vous transformer complètement en loup ? »

 **De Stiles :** « Que signifie les différentes couleurs des yeux ? Est-ce génétique ? »

 **De Stiles :** « Google ne m'aide pas, je continue de trouver des sites de fan de Twilight »

 **De Stiles :** « S'il te plait, dis-moi que les vampires ne scintillent pas »

Derek ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles. Les lumières étaient éteintes mais il pouvait voir un peu de lumière provenant de son écran d'ordinateur et il l'entendait taper sur son clavier. Le loup-garou décida de lui répondre pour s'occuper pendant qu'il attendait que le shérif rentre chez lui.

 **A Stiles :** « Les loup-garous peuvent apprendre à contrôler le changement, mais seulement quelques uns peuvent se transformer complètement en loup. Seuls les Alphas ont les yeux rouges et les vampires n'existent pas mais si c'est le cas, je doute qu'ils scintillent. »

Il avait à peine appuyé sur 'envoyer', qu'il entendit Stiles sursauter et tomber de sa chaise quand son téléphone sonna. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais.


	26. Chapter 25

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la traduction.

* * *

Le lendemain de son enlèvement, Stiles fut 'invité' chez les Hales par Talia… si Derek entrant dans sa chambre par la fenêtre, l'effrayant par la même occasion, pour l'emmener chez lui sans lui demander la permission, pouvait être considérer comme une invitation. Ils parlèrent beaucoup sur le chemin mais c'était principalement une discussion et des questions sur les loup-garous et les créatures mythiques.

« Donc pas de dragons ? » Demanda Stiles alors que Derek garait la voiture devant la maison.

« Non.. Du moins pas que je sache. Je ne suis pas un expert. » Répondit Derek avant de sortir de la voiture. Stiles le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la porte, le loup-garou entra mais l'adolescent s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, se taisant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre de Stiles.

« C'est bon Stiles tu n'es pas en danger ici. »

« Je n'ai pas peur mec, je suis juste… » En fait, il avait peur, il était même terrifié. Il y avait au moins dix voitures à l'extérieur, probablement davantage autour de la maison, et il pouvait déjà voir des gens à l'intérieur d'où il était. Ce sont des loup-garous. Il y avait une tonne de loup-garous dans la maison et lui n'était que 67 kilos de peau pâle et d'os fragiles. Il soupira, rassemblant autant de courage qu'il pouvait trouver. « Quoiqu'il en soit, allons-y. » Dit-il, entrant dans la fosse aux loups… littéralement.

Derek emmena l'adolescent dans la chambre de sécurité, qui avait été transformé en en quartier général avec tant de loup-garous dans la maison, les Alphas avaient besoin d'un endroit plus privé pour parler de leur prochain mouvement, ils ne pouvaient laisser personne entendre ce qui se disait au cas où Ennis avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Talia et Deucalion étaient déjà là, avec Deaton et Peter. Ils étaient tous debout autour d'une table ronde sur laquelle se trouvait une carte de Beacon Hills.

« M. Stilinski, comment vous sentez-vous ? Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à encaisser, surtout après l'évènement malheureux d'hier. » Commença Talia.

« Je vais.. Bien, je suppose. »

« Bien. J'ai besoin que vous restiez ici ce soir je veux que vous envoyiez un message à votre père. Dites-lui que vous restez dormir chez un ami. » Continua-t-il, sa voix ne laissant aucune place pour argumenter.

« Quoi ? » Demandèrent Stiles et Derek en même temps.

« Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as dit que tu avais seulement besoin de lui poser quelques questions. »

« Il y a eu un changement de plan. Les prisonniers ont finalement parlé, nous partons au coucher du soleil. »

« Mais- »

« La décision est prise, Derek. » Ajouta Deucalion. « Stiles va rester ici avec les enfants et les humains, avec quelques gardes pour les protéger, pendant que le reste d'entre nous attaquera Ennis et sa meute. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre et risquer qu'ils changent d'endroit. »

* * *

Stiles n'était plus terrifié, il était trop énervé pour ça. Non seulement il allait devoir rester dormir dans une maison pleine d'étrangers, alors que Derek allait se battre contre une armée de loup-garous, mais il avait aussi découvert que son père savait pour l'existence de ces mêmes loup-garous depuis des ANNEES. Et il ne l'avait jamais dit à Stiles. Il se sentait trahi. Mme Hale lui vaait raconté la nuit durant laquelle son père avait tiré sur Peter et comment elle avait travaillé avec lui sur quelques affaires qui nécessitaient des connaissances sur le surnaturel. C'était la première chose qu'elle lui avait dit avant de le congédier. Il allait avoir une longue discussion avec le shérif quand tout ça sera terminé.

Derek montra à Stiles le salon où ils trouvèrent Paige sur le canapé, Nathan qui était agenouillé devant la table basse à dessiner et Fred qui était assise sur l'une des chaises avec sa fille de 8 mois, Nina, dans les bras. Elle et Peter étaient maintenant mariés, ça avait été un mariage précipité, non pas qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé au mariage avant que Fred ne tombe enceinte. Derek présenta tout le monde à l'adolescent et vice-versa avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le canapé avec Paige.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Paige demande : « Alors Stiles, as-tu résolu les problèmes que j'ai donné pour lundi ? »

Stiles et Derek la regardèrent tout deux comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée.

« Non, j'ai été un peu occupé… avec l'enlèvement et tout. »

* * *

Talia avait peur de perdre sa meute. Derek l'avait vu dans ses yeux quand il lui avait dit à propos de l'incendie. Avant ça, c'était un roc rien ne pouvait l'effrayer même pas des attaques de chasseurs. Elle avait pensé que sa meute était forte, qu'elle pouvait tout endurer… mais elle avait eu tort. Dans un autre monde, sa meute était morte brûlés vif dans leur tanière sans même un avertissement. Ils avaient été décimés par une seule femme.

Après que Derek lui ait dit ce qui pouvait arriver, elle avait passé toute la nuit à regarder Nathan dormir, son petit garçon qui aurait pu ne jamais naître, et elle s'était promis qu'elle ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Sa meute survivra mais pour ça, ils devaient être plus forts. Ils devaient se battre pour protéger ce qui leur appartenait.

* * *

Les loup-garous commencèrent à partir. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et avec lui, de plus en plus d'hommes et de femmes quittaient la maison. C'était une partie de leur plan, ils partaient en petits groupes et se regrouperaient quelque part, pas loin de leur cible.

Derek se trouvait dans le dernier groupe à partir. Il était dans un groupe avec Peter, laura et cinq membres de la meute de Deucalion. Seize personnes restaient à la maison. Les humains Stiles, Paige, Fred, la femme de Jared, Sabrina et, la femme de Tom, April et leurs enfants Nathan, Nina, les jumeaux de 10 ans de Jared, Alice et Juliet, le fils de 2 ans de Tom, Sam et une Cora très réticente, qu'on avait entendu crier pendant des heures après qu'on lui ait dit qu'elle n'était pas assez vieille pour aller se battre ainsi que cinq loup-garous qui restaient pour les protéger.

Derek avait été occupé pendant des heures, se préparant à l'attaque et suppliant sa mère de reconsidérer l'attaque et de préparer des instructions. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Stiles, l'adolescent était en train de lire au moins cinq livres en même temps. On aurait dit un gamin dans un magasin de bonbons quand Derek lui avait dit qu'ils avaient des livres sur les loup-garous. Sans surprise, Stiles était exactement là où Derek l'avait laissé quelques heures plus tôt, avec seulement plus de livres autour de lui. C'était la chambre de Peter jusqu'à ce qu'il parte et c'était à présent une petite bibliothèque / bureau que l'oncle de Derek utilisait quand il était à la maison. Stiles était assis sur le sol, entouré de livres, avec un bloc-notes sur le genou droit.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »Demanda Derek de façon moqueuse.

Pour une fois, Stiles ne sursauta pas il avait à peine reconnu Derek, son nez étant toujours plongé dans un énorme et vieux livre, relié en cuir.

« Oh hey Derek. » Marmonna-t-il distraitement.

« Nous partons bientôt… Je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien. »

Stiles releva soudainement la tête. Il regarda le loup-garou en silence pendant une seconde.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit-il rapidement, baissant les yeux.

« D'accord… Je devrais… »

« S'il te plaît n'y vas pas. » Chuchota Stiles.

« Je le dois. » Réplique Derek avec détermination. Il devait aller avec sa meute, là où était sa place. Stiles avait toujours les yeux baissés, regardant le livre sans vraiment le voir. Derek prit la décision téméraire de s'agenouiller devant lui, prenant le menton de Stiles entre ses doigts pour lui faire relever la tête, et joignant finalement leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Il stoppa le baiser presque instantanément, se relevant et s'éloignant du garçon de 15 ans comme s'il avait été brûlé.

« Je serais de retour avant que tu ne le sache. » Dit Derek. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et quitta la pièce. Stiles resta immobile pendant un moment, amenant sa main à ses lèvres. Il voulait sourire, être heureux d'avoir échangé un premier baiser avec Derek, mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était : « Et si c'était leur dernier ? »

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce premier baiser timide ? Et pensez-vous que Talia a raison d'attaquer en premier ?


	27. Chapter 26

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la traduction.

* * *

Je ne peux plus attendre pour publier ce chapitre, ça fait des jours que je trépigne de le poster et ce soir, j'ai craqué donc le voici ! C'est honnêtement l'un de mes chapitres préférés et j'ai tellement aimé le traduire que j'étais trop impatiente de vous le partager ! Je suis tellement pressée d'avoir votre avis dessus ! J'espère que vous partagerez mon enthousiasme ^^ Bon j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse savourer ce magnifique chapitre et...

Que la bataille commence !

* * *

La puanteur du sang était partout. Derek ne pouvait rien sentir d'autre depuis que la bataille avait commencé. Tout semblait aller bien au début, mais à partir du moment où ils avaient été repérés, tout était allé de travers. Ils étaient plus nombreux, environ 2 contre 1, et tandis que les meutes des Hales et de Deucalion avaient tendance à attaquer pour blesser, Ennis et ses loups-garous essayaient de tuer. Derek n'avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps ils se battaient et il avait perdu le compte du nombre de perosnnes contre lesquels ils s'étaient battus. Jusqu'à présent, il avait seulement réussit à les neutraliser, mais il commençait à réaliser que ça ne suffirait pas, les loups-garous guérissaient trop vite. Il savait maintenant, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'il ressortirait de cette bataille avec les yeux bleus.

* * *

Ses yeux lui faisaient mal, mais Stiles ne pouvait pas se résoudre à arrêter de lire. Ca devenait de plus en plus dur de se concentrer. D'un autre côté, il récupérait beaucoup d'informations sur les loups-garous mais il ne ressentait aucue excitation à ce propos. Il avait brièvement pensé à désobéir aux ordres de Talia Hale et d'appeler son père pour lui dire la vérité sur la bataille, mais c'était trop risqué. La bataille allait déjà probablement être assez sanglante, sans rajouter des humains dedans. D'ailleurs, c'était déjà assez compliqué de s'inquiéter pour Derek, et il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de les perdre tout les deux.

C'était étrange la force des sentiments qu'il avait pour Derek. Ils ne se connaissaient pas très bien, mais Stiles avait l'impression d'être comme le mari d'un soldat, attendant que son homme rentre à la maison sain et sauf. Bien sûr, il se souvenait des quelques rencontres qu'il avait eu avec Derek quand ils étaient plus jeunes mais il savait qu'à l'époque ce n'était qu'un simple béguin stupide, mais plus maintenant. Il n'avait pas osé mettre un nom sur ses sentiments : même s'il y pensait depuis plus de quinze minutes, le regard dans le vide.

Voilà comment Cora le retrouva quand elle entra dans la pièce. Stiles la connaissait de vue, elle avait un an de plus que lui après tout, mais il ne savait pas que c'était une Hale. Ca semblait logique quand il y pensait maintenant : elle et Derek se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Elle entra sans un mot et s'assit sur le sol devant lui.

« Je déteste ça. » Dit-elle simplement.

« Moi aussi, mais tout ce que nous pouvons faire est d'attendre. »

« Facile à dire pour toi, ce n'est pas ta famille qui est là-bas. » Cracha-t-elle. Stiles refusa de répondre. Elle avait raison, ce n'était pas sa famille, mais il savait aussi qu'elle faisait juste passer sa frustration sur lui si ce dont elle avait besoin était une personne sur qui crier, bien, mais il n'allait pas garder le dos rond.

« Pourquoi vous ont-ils enlevé ? » Demanda Cora, une fois qu'elle fut calmée. « Je veux dire, sans offense, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient vouloir de toi. »

« Tu veux dire en plus de ma charmante personnalité et de mon incroyable répartie ? » Plaisanta-t-il, ce qui ne lui rapporta qu'une tête inclinée et un haussement de sourcil de la part de l'adolescente. « Je ne sais pas, l'Alpha mâle pensait que j'étais important pour Derek d'une certaine mainère. »

Stiles se perdit dans ses pensées, se rappelant ce que le loup géant avait dit à la femme qui avait été avec lui… ce qui lui rappela une question qu'il s'était posé ce jour-là. « Est-ce que tous les loups-garous ont des griffes aux orteils ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Cette femme, l'un des loups-garous avec Ennis, elle était pieds nus et avec des petites griffes sur les pieds. C'était vraiment bizarre j'ai vu à quel point, vous les gars aimez devenir tout 'grrr', mais est-ce que cela signifie que vous détruisez vos chaussures à chaque fois ? »

Cora resta silencieuse et après un certain temps, Stiles pensa que sa démonstration de 'grrr' avec le geste de mains et les dents sorties, était peut-être de trop.

« Quel était son nom ? »

« Hum ? » Demanda Stiles, confus.

« La femme, as-tu entendu son nom ? »

« Je sais pas, il l'a appelé Katy ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est aussi un Alpha. » Avant que Stiles ne puisse demander pourquoi ça importait, Cora s'était relevée et avait quitté la pièce. « Hé ! Où vas-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle, la suivant.

« Kali, si tu l'a vu ça veut dire que sa meute est ici. » Dit-elle, courant presque.

« Et alors ? » Demanda Stiles, confus, faisant s'arrêter Cora, qui le poussa violement contre le mur, sa main sur sa poitrine.

« Ennis seul a plus d'hommes que nous et Deucalion réunit, avec la meute de Kali, ils pourraient être une centaine. »

* * *

Derek ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point les choses étaient allées loin. Il était couvert de sang, ses muscles lui faisaient mal mais il ne pouvait arrêter. Il ne pouvait arrêter ou il allait mourir.

Ses yeux étaient bleus maintenant. Tout le monde avait les yeux bleus maintenant, sauf les Alphas… et les morts.

Il avait perdu de vue Laura et Peter. Sa tante Malory et son fils Tom se battaient dos-à-dos. Son père n'était pas très loin de lui, se battant contre deux betas d'Ennis. Sa mère se trouvait sous sa forme de loup, lacérant et mordant à une vitesse incroyable, et Jared… Jared était couché sur le sol, entouré d'une flaque de son propre sang, les yeux grands ouverts. Ennis l'avait tué.

* * *

Les gardes ne les laissèrent pas sortir. Cora avait crié, supplié et essayé de passer de force mais peu importe le nombre de fois où elle et Stiles avaient expliqué la situation, ils n'avaient pas bougé. Ils étaient de retour dans le petit bureau, assis sur le sol. Stiles griffonnait sur son bloc-notes alors que Cora bouillonnait de rage.

« Ils ont raison de toute façon, la bataille a déjà commencé. Il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire. » Déclara Stiles. Cora releva le regard de l'ongle qu'elle torturait, prête à crier son indignation quand elle vit le bloc-notes que Stiles tenait devant lui et sur lequel il était griffonné :

'Ils pourraient écouter. Est-il possible que nous échappions sans être vu ?'

Elle s'arrêta pour penser pendant une minute et hocha la tête.

Ils attendirent un peu, pour que les gardes les oublient, et puis Cora le conduisit au sous-sol. Les prisonniers y étaient, assis sur le sol, les bras enchaînés dans le dos à des poteaux métalliques. Les deux loups-garous semblaient agités, mais leurs blessures profondes les affaiblissaient. Cependant, la femme était plutôt calme et tranquille. Elle suivit Stiles et Cora des yeux alors qu'ils traversaient la pièce jusqu'à une porte en acier, souriant à travers le tissu de son bâillon.

« Attends. » Dit Stiles alors que Cora commençait à passer la porte. Il marcha jusqu'à l'étrange femme et baissa les yeux vers elle. Puis il partit sans un mot, saisissant une batte de baseball qu'il avait vu plus tôt sur l'une des étagères.

Derrière la porte se trouvait un tunnel, qui conduisait à la fin du domaine d'après les dires de Cora, assez loin de la maison pour que les gardes ne les entendent ou ne les sentent pas. C'était une entrée cachée, personne en dehors des membres de la famille ne la connaissait. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, parlant librement de leur plan maintenant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être entendus.

« Tu es sure que tu sais où ils sont ? » Demanda Cora pour ce qui semblait être la dixième fois.

« Oui, je te l'ai dit. La carte était juste en face de moi et l'endroit était marqué en rouge. Ca devrait nous prendre peut-être une demi-heure pour y aller. »

« Stiles- »

« Je te le jure Cora, je sais où c'est. »

« Stiles ! » Insista Cora, elle avait cessé de marcher, mais Stiles ne l'avait pas remarqué et avait continué à marcher.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ? » Demanda-t-il après s'être retourné.

« C'est de la poudre de sorbier. » Cora désignait une ligne de poussière foncé qui semblait disparaître dans de minuscules trous de souris de chaque côté du tunnel. « C'est un système de sécurité, nous ne l'utilisons qu'en dernier recours. Je ne savais qu'il y en aurait là. »

«Mais c'est une bonne chose, pas vrai ? Ca garde les mauvais garçons à l'écart. »

« Oui, mais ça me garde aussi à l'intérieur Stiles ! Et à moins que tu n'ais de la poudre de sorbier sur toi, nous ne pourrons pas la refermer si nous la brisons. »

* * *

Tout était flou. Il continuait de se battre mais il avait l'impression d'être en mode pilote automatique. Derek ne se souvenait pas avoir eu autant de blessures qu'aujourd'hui, sa chemise était déchirée et du sang couvrait chaque centimètre de sa peau. Ils étaient en train de perdre.

Quand le loup-garou, contre lequel il se battait depuis 10 minutes, était finalement tombé, il chercha sa famille. Il n'arrivait à trouver personne. Il essaya de chercher une odeur mais c'était inutile, l'odeur du sang était plus forte que jamais. Soudain, il entendit un bruit familier et se retourna juste à temps pour voir son père charger Ennis. Ils s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre, et pendant une fraction de seconde, Derek pensa que son père avait réussi… mais ensuite, l'Alpha géant projeta Damien loin de lui et le beta resta à terre.

Derek courut jusqu'à lui, s'agenouillant à ses côtés, recouvrant la blessure à la poitrine de son père avec ses mains, de façon automatique. Le sang s'écoulait à travers ses doigts et il sut en regardant dans les yeux de son père que celui-ci était en train de mourir.

« Papa. » Gémissait Derek encore et encore, les larmes coulant les long de ses joues.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, chiot, tu vas le rejoindre bien assez tôt. » Déclara Ennis derrière lui. L'Alpha se tenait un peu à l'écart, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » Cria Derek. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« N'est-ce pas encore évident ? Je veux ce que votre famille a monopolisé pendant des années avec cette meute ridicule qu'est la vôtre. Ne penses-tu pas que c'est un peu injuste que nous devions faire tout ce que nous dit ta chienne de mère juste parce qu'elle peut se changer en loup ? Vous n'êtes même pas plus nombreux que la moitié d'entre nous mais je lui dois toujours le respect, et pour quoi ? Pour avoir de la fourrure ? »

« Alors quoi ? Tu vas nous tuer parce que nous sommes plus respectables que toi ? » Demanda Derek, à moitié sanglotant et à moitié reniflant.

« Non je vais te tuer et toute ta meute pour prendre votre territoire. »

« Putain mais de quoi tu parles ? Il n'y a plus rien de spécial à Beacon Hills, le Nemeton est mort depuis des années ! »

Le sourire d'Ennis s'agrandit au mot 'Nemeton'.

« Heureusement que je connais quelqu'un qui peut le ramener à la vie. »

Ce que suggérait Ennis était fou, mais ça avait fait remonter des souvenirs chez le beta. Des souvenirs d'une Paige de 15 ans, qui mourrait dans les profondeurs de ses racines et de Jennifer, qui lui parlait du pouvoir du Nemeton… Jennifer qui s'était appelé une fois Julia Baccari.

Il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il n'avait jamais vu son visage d'origine avant. Pas jusqu'à l'enlèvement de Stiles. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils en fassent leur prisonnière. Ils vont attaquer la maison… Mais les pensées de Derek furent interrompues quand il réalisa soudainement qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir la poitrine de son père monter et descendre, il ne pouvait plus entendre son lent rythme cardiaque ou sa respiration laborieuse Damien Hale était mort. Les yeux bleus de Derek brillèrent dans la nuit alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière en un rugissement puissant. Il sauta sur ses pieds et fit face à Ennis alors que l'Alpha se moquait de lui.

* * *

Winifred essayait de lire dans le salon de la maison des Hales, même si son esprit était occupé par son mari et la bataille dans laquelle il se battait, quand elle entendit le craquement de petits pieds qui descendaient les escaliers. Nathan vint directement vers elle comme s'il savait qu'elle était là. Il l'avait probablement senti mais elle n'était pas sure qu'il soit assez âgé pour être déjà capable de le faire.

« Tante Winy, j'ai soif. » Dit-il avec son pouce droit dans la bouche.

« Eh bien, nous allons aller te chercher un peu d'eau alors. » Elle prit son autre main et le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Où est Cora ? » Demanda Nat' alors qu'elle versait dans une vieille tasse à bec, qu'ils utilisaient uniquement quand Nathan était trop fatigué pour faire attention.

« Dans sa chambre, son heure de coucher est aussi passée. »

« Non elle ne l'est pas, j'ai regardé. »

Fred s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention aux adolescents de la maison elle avait été trop occupée à prendre soin de Nathan et Nina, et à s'inquiéter pour Peter.

« Je suis sure qu'elle est quelque part, je vais regarder. » Le rassura-t-elle.

Une fois que Nathan fut de retour au lit, Fred vérifia chaque pièce qu'elle pouvait trouver, mais Cora et Stiles semblaient tout deux avoir disparu.

* * *

Derek allait mourir, c'était fini. A peine quelques minutes contre Ennis et il était déjà de retour sur le dos, saignant abondamment du côté. Le géant était à quelques pas devant lui, se préparant à infliger le coup fatal quand ils entendirent un bruit venant de la forêt derrière Derek, et Stiles en sortit, une batte de baseball à la main.

Les deux loups-garous se figèrent, choqués, qu'un adolescent humain se place entre Derek et l'Alpha.

« Ne t'avises pas de le toucher, tu… en fait, je n'arrive pas à trouver une insulte en ce moment, mais ça en aurait été une vraiment méchante. » Balbutia Stiles. Ennis rigola mais ne dit rien.

« Stiles, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? COURS ! » Commença à crier Derek, il continua de crier, suppliant l'adolescent de se sauver mais c'était inutile Stiles était trop têtu pour revenir en arrière. L'adolescent balança sa batte contre le géant devant lui, visant la tête mais Ennis l'attrapa sans effort. L'Alpha regarda l'humain avec une sincère confusion.

« Que penses-tu que tu fais, petit homme ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il baissait la tête pour sourire à l'adolescent.

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil derrière le loup-garou géant, puis il releva la tête, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« Te distraire. » Dit-il juste avant que Talia, toujours sous sa forme de loup, sauta sur le dos d'Ennis, ses dents se refermant sur sa nuque, si profondément que sa moelle épinière reflétait le clair de lune. Le corps de l'Alpha n'avait pas encore touché le sol que Stiles était déjà auprès de Derek.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Stiles, inquiet, alors qu'il regardait la plaie saignante sur le côté du beta.

« Putain Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Cria Derek avec colère, il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point l'humain était téméraire. Avant que Stiles n'ait pu essayer de se justifier, ils entendirent un grondement sourd venant de là où se trouvait Ennis. Au début, Derek pensait que c'était l'un des betas d'Ennis qui voulait se venger mais ce n'était pas ça. C'était Talia, toujours sous sa forme de loup mais plus sauvage qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, grognant dangereusement après Stiles.

Derek réagit rapidement quand il se rendit compte qu'elle allait attaquer l'humain, il sauta sur ses pieds, poussant Stiles, se courbant vers le sol, une de ses mains s'accrochant au sol de la forêt devant lui pour être au même niveau que les yeux de son Alpha, et il rugit. Le choc d'être défié par son propre beta sortit assez Talia de son état sauvage pour qu'elle reprenne le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment, observant les environs. Les betas d'Ennis étaient partis ils avaient fui quand ils avaient senti la mort de leur Alpha. La bataille était finie elle pouvait pleurer son frère et son mari maintenant.

* * *

De retour à la maison, Nathan se réveilla aux côtés de Cora, qui lui caressait les cheveux.

« Je pensais que tu étais partie. » Dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser, petit homme. » Elle le réconforta d'un sourire. « J'ai promis à papa que je te protègerai. »

* * *

Dans un ancien sous-sol, loin de Beacon Hills, Gérard Argent était assis à un bureau, regardant des cartes quand quelqu'un entra.

« Monsieur, la bataille est finie. Ennis a échoué. »

« Comme il fallait s'y attendre Combien de loups morts ? » Dit Gérard, presque joyeux.

« Ennis et 35 de ses loups son morts Deucalion a perdu presque la moitié de sa meute. »

« Qu'en est-il des Hales ? »

« 2 d'entre eux sont morts, le mari de l'Alpha et l'un de ses frères. »

« Et les prisonniers ? »

« Nos hommes ont été tués par les loups-garous qui gardaient la maison ils n'ont pas eu assez de temps pour briser le sorbier, Kali n'a pas pu rentrer. Quand les nouvelles de l'échec d'Ennis sont arrivées aux oreilles de cette chienne, elle a fui. »

« C'est bon nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle ou de cette sorcière. » Répondit le vieil homme, sa joie un peu moins visible.

« Quel est le plan maintenant ? »

« Nous attendons. Ils payeront bien assez tôt. »

Gérard congédia l'autre homme et sourit. Ennis avait été si facile à manipuler, si avide de plus de puissance qu'il ne s'était pas questionné à propos des intentions des Argents. Le Hale avait mit sa fille en prison et avait fait de son frère un déserteur.

Chris était en désaccord avec lui sur la décision de Kate d'attaquer la meute des Hales, se cachant derrière l'ancien code qu'il aimait tellement qu'il avait fait ses valises et avec quitté Beacon Hills pour protéger 'les innocents loups-garous de gens comme Kate'.

Il n'y avait pas de loups-garous innocents, mais Gérard ne pouvait pas se soucier du soudain changement de camp de son fils. Il avait des choses plus importantes auxquelles penser, comme la façon dont il allait utiliser le surnaturel pour arrêter la maladie qui se développait en lui et pour venger sa fille en même temps.


	28. Chapter 27

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** Ana.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la traduction.

* * *

Ca faisait des mois, littéralement des mois, depuis que la bataille et Stiles n'avait pas entendu parler de Derek depuis. Quand le combat avait fini, quelqu'un avait appelé le shérif pour aider à nettoyer le désordre et comprendre quoi faire, et dès que John arriva, il ordonna rapidement à Stiles de monter dans la voiture et d'y rester. Son père n'était définitivement pas heureux de découvrir la vérité et si les Hales n'étaient pas en train de faire le deuil de la perte de deux d'entre eux, il n'aurait pas hésité à leur interdire d'approcher Stiles. En fin de compte, la plupart des corps avaient été récupérés, à l'exception de ceux de Jared et Damien Hale. Ils avaient été portés disparus et avaient été « retrouvés » quelques heures plus tard dans la forêt. Stiles voulait assister aux funérailles, mais le shérif le laissait à peine sortir de la maison pour aller à l'école à cette époque, alors le laisser aller à un service funèbre pleins de loups-garous.

Stiles ne s'était pas techniquement fait gronder, être kidnappé et entraîné dans le monde surnaturel n'étaient pas de sa faute après tout, mais son père avait gardé un œil sur lui pendant un long moment après la bataille. Après un certain temps, les choses s'étaient tassées et la vie avait repris son cours, ennuyeux. Stiles avait été kidnappé par des loups-garous, sauvé par d'autres loups-garous, il avait été embrassé par loup-garou MÂLE super sexy et il avait combattu lors dune épique bataille contre deux meutes de loups-garous, mais quelques mois plus tard, c'était comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Mlle Krasikeva le traitait comme n'importe quel étudiant et refusait de répondre à ses questions sur les Hales (ou plus spécifiquement sur Derek) et il était presque sûr que Cora était de retour à l'école mais elle utilisait sans doute ses superpouvoirs de loup-garou pour l'éviter parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu assez longtemps pour pouvoir lui parler.

Mais aujourd'hui serait différent, parce que maintenant, non seulement il avait 16 ans mais il avait aussi son permis de conduire et une vieille voiture. Techniquement, il avait 16 ans depuis un moment, c'était déjà l'été et il venait de finir sa seconde, donc ce n'était pas nouveau, et il avait eu son permis dès qu'il fut assez âgé donc ce n'était pas nouveau non plus, mais la voiture… Eh bien, disons juste que Stiles était tombé amoureux de Roscoe au premier regard et il avait supplié le propriétaire de le lui garder jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'argent, ce qui lui a pris plus de temps que ce qu'il pensait.

Mais peu importe, Stiles avait une jeep maintenant, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait aller n'importe où en ce beau samedi d'été, y compris au café. Il n'avait pas pu venir au café depuis la bataille, principalement à cause de son père surprotecteur, et Derek ne répondait pas à ses appels donc c'était sa chance.

L'endroit n'avait pas changé le seul changement résidait dans le menu, qui contenant principalement des boissons froides au lieu du chocolat chaud spécial de l'hiver dernier, mais ce qui manquait le plus était Derek.

Le loup-garou ne se trouvait plus derrière le comptoir avec ses yeux aveuglants et son sourire étincelant, celui qu'il réservait à Stiles chaque samedi. A sa place se trouvait une nouvelle barista, une jeune femme dont le badge disait « Rachel ». Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle, la questionnant avant qu'elle ne puisse commencer son « speech de bienvenue » bien rodé.

« Je cherche Derek, il avait l'habitude de travailler ici le samedi. »

Le sourire accueillant de la barista disparu de son visage.

« Il a démissionné il y a un moment déjà… Après que son père… Eh bien, après ce qui s'est passé. »

« Savez-vous où je pourrais le trouver ? Est-ce qu'il a laissé une adresse ? »

« Désolée, je ne suis pas autorisée à vous le dire. »

Stiles était dévasté, il pensait à ce jour depuis qu'il avait 16 ans. Il serait allé au café un samedi, Derek aurait été là et ils auraient parlé. Peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait rire et puis il aurait pu lui demander à propos du baiser… Mais évidemment, Derek n'était plus là il avait perdu son père…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Stiles était de retour dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit et fixant son téléphone. Il avait envoyé de nombreux messages à Derek au cours des derniers mois, en les relisant il se rendit compte que ça avait été égoïste de sa part de demander l'attention de Derek alors qu'il était en deuil. Après avoir réfléchi (et ruminé) pendant un long moment, Stiles décida d'envoyer un dernier message. Après ça, il laisserait le loup-garou tranquille.

 **A Derek :** « Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. J'espère que c'est le cas. Prends soin de toi. »

L'adolescent appuya sur 'envoyé' sans y penser deux fois il ne voulait pas trop y penser, ce qui était exactement à quoi il pensa toute l'heure suivante, flippant intérieurement à propos de chaque mot. Il réfléchit à ça encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla soudainement mais au moment où il fut assez lucide pour penser, il ne put se rappeler pourquoi. Il était minuit passé, son père aurait dû être rentré à dix heures mais il avait peut-être dû rester plus tard, peut-être que Stiles avait été réveillé par le shérif qui rentrait à la maison. Il était en train d'essayer de se rendormir quand il l'entendit un bruit venant de sa fenêtre, comme si quelqu'un marchait sur le toit.

Il sortit lentement et aussi silencieusement que possible du lit (enfin pour lui, c'est-à-dire qu'il était presque tombé du lit en s'emmêlant dans les draps et avait probablement réveillé les voisins) et attrapa sa nouvelle batte de baseball. Il arriva à la fenêtre, qui était toujours ouverte (et il prit note intérieurement de la fermer plus souvent, non pas que ça arrêterait les méchants) et leva les yeux vers le toit.

C'était Derek, qui était assis sur le toit, non loin de la fenêtre.

« Derek ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

Le loup-garou regarda timidement l'adolescent.

« Je voulais parler mais tu dormais donc je… j'allais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu te réveille. »

« Est-ce que tu veux entrer ? » Demanda Stiles avec espoir.

« Je ne devrais probablement pas… Ton père- »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je vais juste… » Stiles hésita un instant, puis passa la fenêtre pour aller sur le toit. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de Derek et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Je ne suis pas venu là depuis longtemps. » Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Derek.

« J'aime m'asseoir sur les toits, je me sens en sécurité ici… » Dit Derek.

« Ouais moi aussi, c'est juste… J'avais l'habitude de venir ici quand… Peu importe, ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Tu peux me le dire Stiles. » L'encouragea Derek, mais Stiles ne voulait pas ramener ce sujet sur le tapis.

« Ce n'est rien vraiment. » Essaya-t-il une dernière fois mais Derek ne répondit même pas, au contraire il le regardait avec un air si concerné que Stiles avait l'impression qu'il devait répondre.

« Après que ma mère soit morte, mon père… Il ne… Il a commencé à boire plus qu'il ne le devait. » Derek avait l'air encore plus préoccupé donc Stiles ajouta rapidement : « Il n'était pas violent ou quelque chose comme ça ! Ce n'était pas vraiment marrant d'être à côté. Alors je venais là quand ça devenait difficile… ensuite c'est aller mieux et j'ai oublié cet endroit. »

« Nous pouvons aller à l'intérieur si tu préfère. » Déclara Derek avec un sourire rassurant.

« Non c'est bon. Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Je voulais m'excuser, je t'ai ignoré depuis la bataille et- »

« Wow mec, non, ne… ne t'excuse pas pour ça, je comprends. Tu avais besoin de temps avec ta famille, c'est bon. »

« Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est vrai que… La mort de mon père était… C'était dur, pour chacun de nous. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je t'évitais. »

Stiles regarda Derek, surpris. « Tu m'évitais ? Je pensais… Je pensais que tu avais seulement besoin de temps… »

« Ton père a dit- »

« -Mon père était terrifié après ce qu'il a vu, il avait besoin de temps c'est tout. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé acheter une voiture sinon, crois-moi. Il sait que je ne resterais pas loin de toi… de tout, de vous tous 'les loup-garous' pas seulement… toi. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec juste moi ? » Le taquina Derek.

« Il n'y a rien qui cloche avec toi, je… Je ne savais pas si je peux parler de… tu sais… de la chose. »

« 'La chose' ? »

« Le baiser, avant que tu partes… » Murmura Stiles timidement.

« Stiles… » Soupira Derek. Le ton de sa voix n'était pas ce que Stiles voulait entendre.

« Ne le fais pas. » Essaya-t-il de l'interrompre.

« Tu as quin- »

« -Seize-»

« -Ce qui est toujours autant illégale. »

« C'est toi qui m'as embrassé ! »

« Je sais. » Répondit Derek, baissant la tête.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé dans ce cas ? Est-ce que c'était juste pour me faire me sentir mieux ? » Cria presque Stiles, même si au fond il savait que qu'il ne devrait pas, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère contre Derek.

« Non, ce n'était pas pour ça ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'était le dernier baiser d'un homme mourant ? »

« Le fait que je ne peux pas être avec toi, ne veux pas dire que je ne le veux pas Stiles ! »

Stiles resta sans voix. Il regarda ses mains et continuait de se répéter les mots de Derek dans sa tête, s'assurant qu'ils voulaient vraiment dire ce qu'il pensait Derek voulait être avec lui. Un énorme sourire apparut sur son visage et il se tourna pour regarder l'endroit où se trouvait Derek mais il était seul sur le toit Derek avait disparu.


	29. Chapter 28

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la traduction.

* * *

Les ronflements de Scott avaient l'habitude de bercer Stiles quand ils étaient petits, après la mort de sa mère il n'avait plus été capable de dormir sans eux pendant des semaines, mais cette nuit, ils lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Ce n'était la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas dormir cependant, c'était à 100% la faute de Derek. Ca faisait deux jours depuis qu'ils avaient eu leur conversation sur le toit, depuis que le loup-garou avait dit à Stiles qu'il voulait être avec lui avant de disparaître, et Derek refusait toujours de répondre aux messages de Stiles. Non pas que l'adolescent attendait une réponse, Derek avait été parfaitement clair il voulait être avec Derek, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble.

Au fond, Stiles comprenait. Il avait seulement 16 ans et Derek pourrait aller en prison, surtout si le Shérif le découvrait, ce qui était très susceptible d'arriver depuis que le Shérif était le père de Stiles. Mais même savoir cela ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de s'imaginer ce que ça serait d'être avec Derek. Il rêvait de soirées film chez Derek, en se câlinant, en mangeant de la malbouffe et en regardant chaque film jamais fait contenant des loups-garous. Derek se plaindrait probablement de la façon dont c'était irréaliste et mettrait en avant toutes les incohérences pendant que Stiles se moquerait de lui à cause de ça, ils plaisanteraient, rigoleraient et se peloteraient, beaucoup. Ca semblait parfait dans la tête de Stiles.

D'abord, il devait convaincre Derek que ça valait le coup, mais ça allait être plutôt difficile si le loup-garou refusait de lui parler.

« Allison… » Gémit Scott dans son sommeil, Stiles roula des yeux et soupira de frustration. Les pyjama-parties chez Scott avaient l'habitude d'être incroyable, jusqu'à ce que son meilleur ami rencontre 'l'amour de sa vie' et maintenant, partager son lit avec lui devenait parfois gênant. Stiles se tourna sur le côté pour regarder le mur et essaya de s'endormir. Il lui fallut une heure de plus pour tomber dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

Il fut soudainement réveillé par Isaac, grimpant par la fenêtre.

« Mec, je pensais que tu étais puni ? » Demanda Stiles d'un air endormi alors qu'il s'asseyait.

« Je le suis mais Cam' devait aller au garage ce matin, il ne sera pas à la maison avant deux heures. »

Stiles regarda par-dessus Scott, qui était toujours endormi, pour voir le réveil. Il était à peine neuf heures. Il soupira et se leva.

« Je vais faire le petit-déjeuner est-ce que tu peux essayer de le réveiller ? » Dit-il en montrant Scott.

« 'kay, mais s'il m'appelle Allison encore une fois, je vais retourner son putain de matelas avec lui toujours dessus. »

Stiles quitta la pièce sans relever la remarque d'Isaac, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait le faire de toute façon. Il alla dans la cuisine et commença à faire des pancakes. Il connaissait la cuisine des McCalls aussi bien que la sienne, et il avait réussi à faire une énorme montagne de ces délicieux pancakes quand Isaac et Scott visiblement énervé entrèrent. Scott perdit son air de chiot énervé à la minute où il vit les pancakes et il commença à les empiler dans son assiette après avoir lancé un rapide « Mec, t'es le meilleur Stiles ! » que Stiles accepta avec un « merci ».

Les trois mangèrent en silence, Scott et Isaac dévoraient pancake après pancake comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours alors que Stiles prenait une petite bouchée chaque minute ou presque. Il était plus préoccupé par son téléphone qu'il gardait à côté de son téléphone. Entre chaque bouchée, il le déverrouillait pour vérifier si Derek avait répondu avec ses messages et parfois, il lui en envoyait un nouveau, généralement du genre « Nous avaont beoins de parler. » ou « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas, connard ? »

Il était tellement concentré sur son téléphone qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'Isaac et Scott avaient fini de manger et étaient en train de le regarder avec le même air confus, jusqu'à ce que Scott le pousse pour obtenir son attention.

« Mec ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? » Demanda Stiles après qu'il soit presque tombé de sa chaise.

« Je t'ai appelé cinq fois ! » Lui répondit sèchement Scott.

« Oh. Désolé, je suis un peu préoccupé. »

« Un peu ? » Le taquina Isaac.

« Allez Stiles, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ces derniers temps ? Et ne dis pas 'Rien', je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse tu agis bizarrement depuis des semaines. » Insista Scott.

Stiles hésita un instant. Il n'avait rien dit à ses amis à propos de son kidnapping, les loups-garous et la bataille… ou Derek. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire sur tout ce truc à propos des loups-garous, mais il pouvait certainement demander des conseils pour ce qui concernait Derek.

« Il y a… ce gars- »

« -Je le savais ! Tu as un nouveau béguin ! » S'exclama Isaac.

« Ce n'est pas juste un béguin ! Je… Je l'aime vraiment bien… » Protesta Stiles avant de baisser les yeux.

« Mais… ? » Demanda gentiment Scott.

« Il a dit que nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble parce que… eh bien il est… plus âgé. »

« Plus âgé de combien ? » Continua Scott.

« Je ne sais pas, mais il a comme… plus de 21 ans. Et, tu sais, le fait que je sois mineur veut dire qu'il pourrait aller en prison si nous nous faisons attraper alors… »

« Donc ne vous faites pas attraper. » Déclara prudemment Scott.

« C'est ton conseil ? De ne pas nous faire attraper ? »

« Stiles, si tu as été déprimée comme ça pendant des semaines à cause de ce gars, ça veut probablement dire que tu l'aime BEAUCOUP, peut-être même que tu l'aime tout court. Je veux que tu sois heureux, mec ! Et si tu aimes ce gars comme j'aime Allison, alors ça en vaut la peine. »

Stiles leva finalement les yeux, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, je le pense. » Répondit Scott avec un grand sourire stupéfait sur le visage.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas. » Dit Isaac. « Ton père est le Shérif je doute sérieusement que tu serais capable de lui cacher. Veux-tu vraiment prendre le risque d'envoyer ce pauvre garçon d'aller en prison ? »

Stiles allait protester quand son téléphone bipa, annonçant un nouveau message. Il réussit à peine à arrêter le grincement qui sortait de sa bouche et s'agita jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère son téléphone. Il le déverrouilla et perdit immédiatement son sourire. Ce n'était pas Derek mais un message de la bibliothèque de Beacons Hills lui rappelant qu'il avait trois livres à rendre avant la fin de la semaine. Peut-être qu'Isaac avait raison peut-être qu'il devrait juste abandonner maintenant.


	30. Chapter 29

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la traduction.

* * *

La bibliothèque n'était pas très impressionnante mais elle était plutôt grande pour une petite ville comme Beacon Hills. Stiles utilisait rarement sa vieille carte de bibliothèque, après tout internet était tout ce dont il avait besoin, mais après des jours de recherche sur quelques centaines de pages web qui semblaient avoir été faites dans les années 90 par un daltonien de 10 ans sous LSD, il décida de passer en revue quelques livres, espérant trouver de meilleures informations sur les loups-garous.

Il trouva trois anciens livres qui mentionnaient le mythe des Lycans mais ils ne contenaient pas plus d'informations que ce qu'il avait trouvé dans les livres que Derek lui avait laissé lire dans la maison des Hales.

Stiles rejoua la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Scott et Isaac quelques jours plus tôt, et autant il aimait Scott pour son soutien et son optimisme, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser qu'Isaac avait raison. C'était trop dangereux, encore plus que ce qu'Isaac savait. Son père n'arrêterait pas seulement Derek s'il le découvrait ; il lui tirerait probablement dessus avec les balles en aconit que Stiles avait trouvé dans la chambre de son père, à un moment où il ne fouinait certainement pas.

Alors qu'il se garait près de la bibliothèque, Stiles se jura qu'il en avait fini de penser à Derek. Et cela dura 2 minutes et 24 secondes, le temps qu'il fasse le chemin de sa voiture au bureau d'accueil derrière lequel était assis Derek.

Ils se fixèrent en silence, Derek regardant timidement l'adolescent.

"Salut." Dit-il avait un petit sourire amical ; un sourire qui s'effaça quand le regard surpris de Stiles disparu et laissa place à un regard 'tellement énervé que je pourrais te tuer à l'instant'.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Derek décide de dire à son collègue qu'il prenait une pause et emmène un Stiles très énervé dans la salle du personnel. C'était juste une petite pièce avec un canapé, une machine à café qui lui faisait regretter son ancien travail au café et un minuscule frigo qui n'avait pas été nettoyé depuis ce qui semblait être des années, mais au moins personne ne serait là pour assister à l'engueulade de Derek par un adolescent de 16 ans.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ? En fait, oublie ça, je sais POURQUOI tu m'évites mais COMMENT OSES-TU m'éviter après... après m'avoir dit CA ?!" Cria Stiles avec colère, le tout accompagné de nombreux gestes de la main et de pointage de doigts.

"Je ne t'évi-"

"Oh, n'essaie même pas de le nier, Derek !"

"Nous avons dépassé ça Stiles ! Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble." Déclara Derek avec détermination.

Stiles fit une brève pause.

"Mais tu le voudrais, pas vrai ?" Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

"Ouais... Oui, je le veux."

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un moment, puis Stiles soupira de frustration.

"Alors que faisons-nous ?"

"Pour l'instant, nous pourrions... essayer d'être amis ?" Demanda Derek avec un petit sourire plein d'espoir.

Et comment Stiles pourrait dire 'non' à ce sourire ?

* * *

Les premiers jours furent les plus difficiles, Stiles ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de flirter ou de lancer des insinuations dans la plupart de leurs conversations et Derek tentait de ne pas répondre, mais après un moment, c'était devenu une petite plaisanterie et Derek n'avait aucun problème avec ça.

Ils passaient beaucoup de temps à s'envoyer des messages, puisque que Derek travaillait à plein temps, mais parfois le loup-garou venait chez Stiles et ils restaient dans la chambre de l'adolescent pendant des heures, à regarder Netflix et à parler.

Sur l'insistance de Derek, Stiles parla de leur amitié à son père. Pas de leurs sentiments mutuels ou du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble dans sa chambre évidemment. Le shérif n'était pas très heureux mais après une longue conversation avec Talia, il décida de les laisser être amis. Ca aida beaucoup. Ils pouvaient sortir au lieu de se faufiler et les deux dernières semaines des vacances d'été devinrent les meilleures de la vie de Stiles.

Ils allèrent au cinéma, au café et une fois, au centre commercial. Cette dernière sortie ne se reproduirait sans doute jamais mais Stiles ne pourrait jamais oublier l'expression sur le visage de Derek quand une dame qui semblait assez vieille pour être sa mère, le dragua sans aucune honte. Mais la meilleure partie de ces deux semaines fut que Derek rencontra Scott et Isaac et que Stiles put passer du temps avec eux trois. Scott pensait que c'était bien qu'ils passent du temps ensemble alors qu'Isaac avait besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée.

Stiles et Derek savaient tout les deux qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples amis ; ils pré-sortaient ensemble comme l'avait dit Scott. Et pour l'instant, ça suffisait.


	31. Chapter 30

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la traduction.

* * *

Alors que l'été de Stiles avait été incroyable, surtout la fin, son année de première n'était pas aussi amusante. Harris était toujours un trou du cul, pas de surprise de ce côté-là ; Stiles perfectionnait l'art du chauffage de banc au Lacrosse exactement comme il l'avait fait durant ses première et deuxième années au lycée, ça ne le dérangeait pas beaucoup mais Scott, qui s'était entrainé tout l'été, ne faisait pas partie des titulaires non plus, et s'il y avait bien une chose que Stiles détestait plus qu'Harris, c'était de voir son meilleur ami triste ; Mlle Krasikeva continuait de lui jeter d'étranges regards depuis que son "amitié" avec Derek avait commencé, elle savait évidemment que quelque chose se tramait et semblait déchirer entre protéger son étudiant de Derek ou protéger son meilleur ami de Stiles. Et le dernier point mais non le moindre, il ne pouvait pas voir Derek autant qu'il le voulait et le loup-garou agissait bizarrement. Il avait l'habitude d'envoyer des messages à Stiles tout le temps quand ils ne pouvaient pas se voir mais au cours des dernières semaines, l'adolescent était toujours celui qui initialisait le contact.

Il essayait de ne pas trop y penser alors qu'il vérifiait son allure une dernière fois dans le miroir. C'était samedi soir et il se rendait à une soirée. Il retrouva Scott et Isaac qui l'attendaient devant sa maison et après avoir discuté quelques minutes, ils partirent à pied vers la maison de Heather qui se trouvait à quelques pâtés de maisons de Stiles.

Stiles connaissait Heather depuis qu'ils avaient trois ans, leurs mères étaient amies et elles faisaient souvent du babysitting pour l'une pour l'autre. Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup mais ils s'entendaient toujours bien et se rappelaient toujours de l'anniversaire de l'autre.

Quand les trois garçons arrivèrent à la maison, Scott s'arrêta et soupira.

"Pourquoi allons-nous à cette soirée déjà ?"

"Allez Scott, on n'a pas eu de moments entre nous depuis des semaines !" Gémit Stiles.

"De plus, j'ai besoin de ça, c'est toujours 'Allison par là' et 'Derek par ci' avec vous deux ces derniers temps ; c'est pathétique." Ajouta Isaac. "J'ai besoin d'une copine, et c'est l'endroit idéal pour commencer à chercher Scott." Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se dirigea vers la maison.

"Tu l'as entendu Scotty ! Et avec un sens de l'humour comme le sien, il va avoir besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pourra avoir."

* * *

Heather vit immédiatement Stiles quand ils entrèrent et courut pratiquement vers lui, criant son nom avec enthousiasme. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de dire bonjour que sa bouche se trouvait déjà sur la sienne. Il se figea, Scott et Isaac étaient tout les deux un peu perdus, mais Heather ne sembla pas remarquer sa gêne.

"Je suis tellement content que tu sois venue." Continua-t-elle. "Viens en bas avec moi et aide-moi à choisir une bouteille de vin."

Quand il retrouva sa voix, ils étaient déjà à mi-chemin, Heather le trainant par le bras.

"Tu sais je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en matière de vin, j'ai lu un article sur Wikipédia une fois mais c'était plus à propos de tout le processus qu'ils utilisent pour faire le vin, et no-" Divagua Stiles alors qu'ils atteignaient le bas de l'escalier.

"Stiles" Le coupa-t-elle, continuant à le trainer dans la cave. "J'ai eu 17 ans aujourd'hui. Et tu sais ce que je veux pour mon anniversaire ?"

Stiles commençait à comprendre où elle voulait en venir, mais il décida de jouer l'idiot juste au cas où.

"Un vélo ?"

"Ne plus être une vierge de 17 ans."Dit-elle en retirant ses chaussures. Même si ça avait traversé l'esprit de Stiles, il était toujours choqué par l'idée. Ses lèvres trouvèrent à nouveau leur chemin jusqu'aux siennes, pour plus que juste un smack cette fois et pendant une fraction de seconde, il l'embrassa en retour. Puis il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, embarrassé.

"Tu ne l'as jamais ait non plus ?"

"Avoir 17 ans ? Non, pas encore."

"Stiles ?" Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

"Ouais, peut-être ça non plus." Soupira-t-il.

"Est-ce que tu le veux ?"

Le voulait-il ? Bien sûr qu'il le voulait, il y pensait depuis qu'il avait découvert ce qu'était le sexe.

"Je veux dire est-ce que tu serais d'accord avec ça ?"

Elle voulait une réponse, plus rapidement qu'il n'était capable d'y penser. Il n'était pas vraiment avec Derek mais il ne pourrait pas... pourrait-il ? Il essaya de penser à quelque chose rapidement, une excuse qui ne blesserait pas ses sentiments.

"Je n'ai pas de euh... Espérons qu'elle n'était pas vraiment préparée et qu'il pourrait se sortir de cette situation grâce à ce détail technique.

"Oh, mon frère en a, dans la salle du bain à l'étage!"

Pour une raison quelconque, il alla dans la salle de bain à l'étage et trouva les préservatifs... Des préservatifs XXL. Il ne regarderai jamais plus son frère Dean de la même manière. C'est ce qui lui fit finalement reprendre conscience.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?" Se demanda-t-il à haute voix. Il remit les préservatifs dans le tiroir sous l'évier et courut dans la cave à vin.

"Tu les as trouvés ?"Demanda Heather dès que la porte fut refermée derrière lui.

"Non ! Je veux dire oui, mais... Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé, vraiment je le suis mais je... je ne veux pas." La dernière partie n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, du moins pas à haute voix, et compte tenu de l'expression d'intense indignation d'Heather, il aurait probablement dû dire autre chose. Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais sa main fut plus rapide et avant qu'il le sache, il la regardait s'enfuir dans les escaliers, sa joue picotant à cause de la gifle.

* * *

Stiles trouva Scott et Isaac dans le salon, ils étaient dans un coin, seuls, et semblaient misérables, et Stiles en aurait ri s'il n'était pas si pressé de partir. Il arriva vers eux et Scott fronça les sourcils en le voyant.

"Mec ! qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?"

"Je te le dirais plus tard, pouvons-nous partir s'il vous plaît ?"

"Maintenant ? Nous venons d'arriver !" Protesta Isaac.

"Oui maintenant ! Allez." Insista Stiles, poussant ses deux amis vers la porte. Ils le suivirent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sur le chemin pour rentrer.

"Est-ce que tu vas nous dire ce qui s'est passé ou quoi ?" Demanda Isaac avec colère.

"Mec, tu ne t'amusais pas de toute façon !"

"Ouais parce que la fille que tu était censée nous présenter à tout le monde, a disparu avec le gars qui nous a trainé là-bas en premier lieu !"

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, puis il était sur le point de leur dire ce qui s'était passé quand il vit quelqu'un à quelques mètre d'eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le trottoir et il y avait une femme debout plus loin, leur faisant face et regardant dans leur direction, les yeux rougeoyants.

"Les gars." Murmura-t-il, la fixant. Scott et Isaac le remarquèrent et se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il regardait.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Demanda Scott quand il la vit.

"Courez." Dit Stiles, la gorge serrée par la peur.

Isaac tourna la tête vers lui, confus.

"Quo-"

"COUREZ !" Cria finalement Stiles, prenant les bras de Scott et Isaac et les tira aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour les faire courir. Pendant un moment, Stiles pensa qu'ils n'allaient pas suivre, puis il entendit un grognement féroce derrière eux et soudain, les trois garçons se mirent à courir aussi vite que c'était humainement possible. Ils traversèrent la rue, Isaac devant eux, et sautèrent par-dessus la clôture de la maison la plus proche pour aller de l'autre côté. Quand Stiles réalisa qu'ils étaient à l'orée de la forêt, il s'arrêta presque. Courir dans les bois, en temps normal, était une mauvaise idée mais le faire en étant pourchassé par un loup-garou Alpha était probablement un suicide. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix, alors que la femme, qui s'il s'en souvenait bien, s'appelait Kali, se trouvait juste derrière eux.

Il faisait trop sombre et la forêt était trop épaisse, Stiles trébuchait sur chaque racine qu'il croisait et réussissait à peine à continuer à courir. Il pouvait toujours voir Isaac mais Stiles était derrière lui. Il pouvait entendre la respiration de son meilleur ami mais ce n'était pas bon signe.

Ils courraient depuis quelques minutes. Stiles était presque sûr que le loup-garou jouait avec elle, elle aurait déjà dû les rattrapé.

"Les gars !" Appela Scott, il s'arrêta de courir et s'appuya contre un arbre tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle. "Je pense que nous l'avons semée."

Stiles se retourna, Isaac revint vers eux. Les deux garçons avaient presque atteint Scott quand Kali surgit soudainement de nulle part, son rugissement résonnant dans la forêt. Mais ce n'était pas son hurlement qui effraya le plus Stiles mais le cri qui sortit de la bouche de Scott alors qu'elle enfonçait ses crocs dans son épaule.


	32. Chapter 31

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaIsFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

J'ai honte… Je suis désolée pour cet énorme retard... Et aussi de vous avoir laissé à ce moment de l'histoire, avec cette fin de chapitre là… Bref, je suis de retour et pour de bon, maintenant que les cours sont finis !

Il ne reste que 4 chapitres après celui-ci alors profitez-en bien !

Je vous laisse avec Stiles, Isaac et Scott qui viennent de se faire attaquer par Kali…

* * *

Il y avait du sang, et Scott était évanoui sur le sol, là où Kali l'avait laissé, mais Stiles essayait de rester concentré. Ils avaient besoin d'aide. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, un air béat sur le visage et du sang dégoulinant de sa bouche. Le sang de Scott. Scott était blessé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, à part la fixer, attendant qu'elle attaque à nouveau.

Tout à coup, elle tourna la tête vers la gauche, ses yeux cherchant quelque chose derrière les arbres, le front plissé. Quand elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, elle grogna de frustration.

"Nous n'avons pas encore fini." Dit-elle à Stiles, d'une profonde voix gutturale, avant de disparaître dans la direction opposée à ce qui l'obligeait à partir.

Les jambes de Stiles le lâchèrent presque de soulagement mais ils n'étaient pas encore saufs. Il courut vers Scott, Isaac le suivant de près.

Scott respirait encore et la profonde entaille sur son épaule avait déjà cessé de saigner. Stiles savait ce que cela signifiait ais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour paniquer.

"Scott, mon pote, j'ai besoin que tu te réveilles, d'accord ?" Essaya-t-il d'une voix apaisante, sans succès.

"Stiles ! Nous devrions appeler le 911 !"Dit Isaac d'une voix paniquée, quand ils commencèrent à entendre des coups de feu et des cris au loin.

"Nous ne pouvons pas !" Stiles jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, espérant trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui pourrait les aider. Il n'y avait rien à part des arbres, et ils avaient besoin de partir; les coups de feu et les cris se rapprochaient. Il leva les yeux, priant silencieusement pour que Scott lui pardonne alors qu'il giflait son meilleur ami de toutes ses forces.

"Qu... qu'est-ce qui passe ?" Marmonna Scott.

"Je te raconterai plus tard, viens Isaac ! Prends son autre épaule, nous avons besoin de partir. Maintenant !"

Cela leur prit plus de temps que prévu pour atteindre à nouveau la civilisation et après quelques minutes, tandis que Scott était à peine assez conscient pour marcher, Isaac recommença à poser des questions. Stiles laissa ses questions sans réponse alors qu'il ne cessait de répéter "Qu'est-ce que c'était ?", "Qui diable était-elle ?" et "Comment peux-tu rester si calme ?", en changeant de vocabulaire d'une fois sur l'autre.

Ils atteignirent finalement la maison de Stiles, heureusement sans être vu. Ils emmenèrent Scott dans la chambre de Stiles et le laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Ils lui enlevèrent son t-shirt pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la plaie et, comme Stiles s'y attendait, il n'y avait pas de sang ; et même si ce n'était pas totalement guéri, la plaie semblait datée de quelques jours et non pas de seulement une heure.

"C'est bizarre... Il y avait tellement de sang, comment...?" Demanda Isaac à haute voix.

Stiles ne savait pas par où commencer alors il décida de simplement le dire.

"C'était un loup-garou."

"Quoi ?"

"La femme qui nous a attaqué, c'était un loup-garou."

"Allez Stiles ! Tu ne peux pas vraiment croire ça."

"Je ne rigole pas Isaac ! Les yeux rougeoyants, les griffes, les crocs !"

"Ouais mais... un loup-garou ? C'est le monde réel, Stiles, pas un de tes films fantastiques."

* * *

Même après que Stiles lui ait dit tout ce qu'il savait sur les loup-garous, il fallut quand même que Derek vienne et se transforme devant Isaac pour qu'il le croit. L'adolescent était en état de choc après cela et il continuait de regarder Derek avec crainte.

"Scott ira bien mais c'est totalement l'un des nôtres maintenant." Dit Derek après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la morsure de l'adolescent endormi.

"D'accord." Stiles laissa échapper un long soupir, prenant enfin conscience de la vérité. "D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

"Scott devrait bientôt se réveiller, et je vous emmènerai tout les trois voir ma mère. Elle répondra à toutes vos questions et elle aidera Scott avec ses nouveaux sens."

"Bon. C'est... bien, nous allons faire ça. Attends. Pourquoi ta mère ? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas répondre à nos questions et t'occuper de Scott ?"

"Peter et moi allons suivre la piste de Kali."

"Quoi ?! Non, ce n'est pas bon ! C'est un plan terrible ! As-tu oublié la partie sur les coups de feu ? Il y a des chasseurs là-bas !"

"Oui, et nous le savons donc nous allons aire attention et les éviter."

Stiles était sur le point de continuer à discuter quand Scott ouvrit les yeux et grogna.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Nous avons été attaqués par un loup-garou. Elle t'a mordu mais tu es en sécurité maintenant. J'ai appelé Derek parce que c'est aussi un loup-garou. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'en est un gentil." Expliqua Stiles dans un souffle.

"Mec !" Scott fut soudainement bien réveillé, les yeux grands ouverts et alternant entre Stiles et Derek. "Ton copain est un loup-garou ?"

* * *

Un silence inconfortable s'était installé dans la voiture sur le chemin de la maison Hale. Scott regardait par la fenêtre Stiles essayait de communiquer à Derek son mécontentement en regardant la route droit devant lui comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensée Derek essayait de montrer que l'attitude passive-agressive enfantine de Stiles ne l'atteignait pas, en gardant un air impassible et Isaac paniquait encore intérieurement sur l'existence des loups-garous. Mais il devait penser à autre chose parce que, sérieusement, des loups-garous ?

Donc à la place, il décida de repenser à ce qui s'était passé avec le truc avec le loup-garou.

"Alors, Stiles, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec cette nana, Heather, à la fête ?"

"Quoi ?" Stiles s'agita dans tous les sens et se retourna pour regarder Isaac. "Il ne s'est rien passé." Dit Stiles avec une fausse innocence tout en essayant de dire avec ses yeux 'ALERTE ROUGE ! OH MON DIEU ISAAC TAIS-TOI !'.

"Oh vraiment ? L'héroïne de la soirée t'a embrassé dès qu'elle t'a vu et t'a trainé à l'égard avec une excuse bidon – sérieusement, qui boit du vin à une fête d'anniversaire ? – et il ne s'est rien passé ?"

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Derek. Il était toujours concentré sur la route et regardait droit devant lui, mais il serrait tellement fort le volant que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Stiles se retourna et regarda Isaac avec insistance.

"Oui, vraiment…"

"Donc tu n'as pas fui comme une chauve-souris sortant de l'enfer parce que tu as échoué à- OW ! Jésus Scott !"

Isaac regarda Scott qui lui avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes. C'est alors que les trois adolescents remarquèrent que la voiture s'était arrêtée devant la maison des Hales et que Derek était déjà sur le perron.

* * *

Ils trouvèrent l'odeur de Kali sur le t-shirt de Scott, ce qui permit à Derek et Peter de commencer leurs recherches aux abords de la réserve, là où Stiles avait dit qu'elle les avait chassés. Ils trouvèrent assez facilement sa piste mais ils rencontrèrent quelques problèmes en la suivant : des chasseurs. Ils contournèrent plusieurs groupes de trois chasseurs, qui patrouillaient dans le coin. Après près d'une demi-heure, ils entendirent un grand groupe qui semblait s'être arrêté au bord de la rivière.

"Elle a probablement utilisé la rivière pour cacher ses traces." Dit Peter. "Son odeur semble aller vers le sud-est, à contre-courant. Nous pouvons les contourner et puis nous pourrons aller plus vite, les chasseurs n'ont sans doute aucune idée de où chercher à présent."

"Attends !" S'exclama Derek alors que Peter était sur le point de partir. "Nous devrions nous rapprocher, peut-être que nous pourrions découvrir qui ils sont."

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'à ordonner Talia, Derek."

"Je ne vais pas aller trop près, je veux juste mieux les entendre. Un d'eux me semble familier mais je ne peux pas les entendre correctement à cause de la rivière, l'eau fait trop de bruit."

Peter accepta à contrecœur. Tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient, Derek essaya de se concentrer davantage. Il connaissait cette voix, il en était sûr. Puis il l'entendit enfin clairement.

"… devenir sauvage. Nous devons la trouver avant que ses instincts ne la poussent à mordre tout les humains qu'elle croisera."

Gérard. Ils la chassaient pour la morsure, tout comme il l'avait fait avec Derek. Seulement cette fois, elle rendait ça plus facile, si elle devenait sauvage, ses instincts la rendraient folle et lui ferait mordre tous les humains qui s'approcheraient trop près.

"C'est un Argent."

"Je pensais que lui et sa femme avaient pris leur retraite après ce truc avec Kate ?"

"Pas Chris, Gérard."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fout de retour en ville ?"

"Rien de bon. Allons-y, nous devons la trouver avant lui."

Ils commencèrent à courir, évitant les quelques chasseurs qui restaient jusqu'à atteindre l'orée de la forêt. Ils sentirent le sang ainsi que son odeur, au début, Derek pensait que cela venait du sang de Scott sur ses vêtements, mais maintenant qu'il avait une idée de là où elle allait, il réalisait qu'il avait eu tort.

"Je pense qu'elle est blessée." Expliqua-t-il à Peter alors qu'ils marchaient dans une ruelle sombre.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?"

"Penses-y, si tu étais blessée par des chasseurs sur le territoire d'une autre meute, où est-ce que tu irais ?"

La réponse était si évidente que Peter roula des yeux devant sa propre stupidité.

"Chez Deaton."

* * *

Ils étaient au coin de la clinique vétérinaire quand elle sauta du toit derrière eux et atterrit sur Derek. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, se battant, griffant et mordant ce qu'ils trouvaient. Alors, Peter l'attrapa par derrière et la jeta de l'autre côté de la rue, la faisant s'écraser contre une benne à ordures.

Kali se releva et leur fit face. Elle avait ce qui semblait être une blessure par balle au niveau de la cuisse gauche, visiblement ce n'était pas de l'aconit tue-loup mais ça n'avait pas l'air douloureux. Gérard ne prendrait pas le risque de la tuer, il avait tellement besoin d'elle. Elle avait cette lueur dans le regard qui disait 'folle', même si elle n'était pas encore totalement perdue, elle allait devenir sauvage.

"Comment va votre animal de compagnie, Hale ? J'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait trop peur." Elle sourit.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à ta meute, Kali ?" Demanda Peter, suffisant comme elle.

Son sourire disparu et elle tourna ses yeux rouges vers Peter.

"A toi de me le dire, Hale ! La dernière fois que je suis venue, ma meute se battait contre la vôtre tandis que j'essayais de récupérer mes loups que vous reteniez prisonniers ! Je les aurais récupérés si les hommes d'Argent n'avaient pas été si stupides. Et puis… rien. Ma meute n'est jamais revenue, je ne sais même pas s'ils sont encore en vie."

"Les hommes d'Argent ? Les humains que nous avons attrapé autour de la maison étaient envoyés par Argent ?"

"Il est venu nous voir, Ennis et moi, il nous a promis Beacon Hills si nous l'aidions à se débarrasser de votre meute. Il voulait se venger pour quelque chose à propos de sa fille."

"Eh bien, votre plan a échoué, et tu es toujours là. Donc qu'est-ce que tu fous sur notre territoire ?" Demanda Derek, même si tout ce qu'il voulait faire était l'attaquer.

"Les prisonniers… qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?" Demanda-t-elle, suppliant presque, au lieu de répondre.

Pendant un instant, Derek baissa sa garde et regarda le sol. Ce qui s'était passé dans les sous-sols après la bataille était l'un de ses cauchemars récurrents depuis ce jour-là.

"Talia les a tué." Répondit froidement Peter. "Quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison, elle est directement allée au sous-sol et elle les a déchiqueté. Ca nous a pris des jours pour nettoyer ce gâchis." Plaisanta-t-il.

Ce n'était évidement pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre alors qu'elle rugissait sauvagement, complètement transformé, et se jetait sur Peter. Les trois se battirent, elle était en sous-nombre mais même sans meute, elle était toujours un Alpha, toujours plus forte que les deux réunis.

Alors que Derek était sur le sol, crachant du sang après qu'elle l'ait frappé au visage, elle souleva Peter et, le frappa violemment et à plusieurs reprises contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance, puis elle le laissa tomber et marcha vers Derek.

Derek était à nouveau sur ses pieds quand elle le saisit par la gorge et le souleva au-dessus du sol. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, il essaya de griffer ses mains mais son emprise ne fit que se resserrer et sa force lui échappait. Il allait mourir, il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il essaya de donner un dernier coup avec sa jambe gauche et visa sa cuisse blessée. Soudainement, il se retrouva sur le sol à bout de souffle et elle était sur le dos, foudroyée par la douleur et tenant sa jambe blessée.

Il utilisa toute la force qu'il lui restait pour se relever avant elle et alors qu'elle se relevait, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et lui tordit le cou aussi fort qu'il le put.

Le craquement résonna dans l'allée. Il laissa tomber le corps alors qu'il sentait monter en lui un pouvoir familier. Il leva la tête, ses yeux brillants d'un rouge vif, et il vit son oncle, bouche bée, le regardant sous le choc.

* * *

Alors un chapitre pleins de rebondissements : entre Scott qui est un loup-garou et Derek qui devient un Alpha.. Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	33. Chapter 32

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaIsFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

"Nous devrions appeler Deaton." Fut la première chose que Derek dit après avoir brisé le cou de Kali. Ce n'était pas aussi accrocheur que 'Je suis l'Alpha maintenant' mais il n'était plus le même homme maintenant.

"Pourquoi ? Derek, elle est déjà morte. Deaton ne peut pas changer ça !" Déclara Peter de façon hystérique. Il avait commencé à faire les cents pas, une fois le choc passé.

"Nous avons besoin de lui pour nous débarrasser du corps." Répondit Derek, impassible. Il ne laissa pas son oncle argumenter et sortit son téléphone.

La conversation avec Deaton fut rapide et ils allèrent droit au but, même si Derek entendit l'émissaire pousser un soupir résigné juste avant de raccrocher. Ils trouvèrent la clé de la porte arrière de la clinique comme Deaton le leur avait expliqué et ils arrivèrent dans la même pièce que celle dans laquelle s'était retrouvé Derek et Stiles il y a si longtemps, dans une autre vie. Ils portèrent le corps à l'intérieur et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Ils ne purent aller plus loin puisque la porte était protégée par du sorbier, alors ils attendirent. A plusieurs moments, Peter ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose avant de la refermer, et avant qu'il ne réussisse à dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit et un Deaton très fatigué, entra.

"Rentrez-la, je vais vous montrer où se trouve le four."

* * *

Derek ne voulait pas en parler. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas été un Alpha la première fois, mais c'était différent ; il avait déjà une meute et il avait un Alpha. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas été un très bon Alpha la première fois, et la seule raison pour laquelle il était devenu meilleur était grâce à l'aide de Stiles. Derek n'était pas censé être un Alpha, pas alors que sa mère et Laura étaient toutes les deux en vie.

Mais il n'y avait pas moyen que Deaton le laisse partir sans essayer de parler, et quel genre d'Alpha serait-il s'il n'écoutait pas les conseils d'un émissaire.

Il regardait par la fenêtre de la clinique vétérinaire quand ça arriva finalement.

"Vous savez ce que ça signifie, pas vrai ?"

"Quoi ? Etre un Alpha ? Déjà fait."

"Tu as besoin d'une meute Derek. Sinon, tes instincts te rendront fous et tu te transformeras en quelque chose de si dangereux que tu devras être tué. Exactement comme Kali."

"J'ai déjà une meute." Chuchota Derek, vaincu. "Je ne veux pas les perdre. Pas encore."

"Derek, il y a quelque chose que tu as besoin de comprendre ; tu n'es plus le bêta de Talia... Mais elle reste ta mère. Tu ne fais peut-être plus partie de la même meute, mais ta famille t'aime. Je sais que c'est difficile de le voir, surtout dans une meute familiale comme celle-ci, mais il y a quelques différences entre la meute et la famille."

* * *

Pendant ce temps, chez les Hales, Isaac, Scott et Stiles étaient assis sur le canapé du salon, et Talia se trouvait sur le fauteuil à côté d'eux. Scott et Isaac posaient toutes les questions qui leur passaient par la tête alors que Stiles restait silencieux. Il écoutait distraitement la conversation, étant trop inquiet pour participer. Ils arrivèrent finalement à court de questions, et Talia emmena Scott dans une sorte de salle protégée à l'étage pour lui faire travailler son contrôle de soi après avoir dit à Stiles et Isaac de faire comme chez eux. Alors que son ami s'installait sur le canapé pour regarder la télé, Stiles alla dans la cuisine et s'accouda au bar. Il essaya d'appeler Derek, mais le loup-garou avait éteint son téléphone.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nathan entra dans la pièce en pyjamas, un pouce dans la bouche et tenant un ours en peluche usé de son autre main.

"Salut Sti'..." Dit-il somnolent, le pouce toujours dans la bouche.

"Hé ptit gars... Pourquoi es-tu debout si tard ?"

"Je me suis réveillé et j'ai entendu tes étranges battements de cœur alors je suis venu dire bonjour."

Un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Stiles. Passer beaucoup de temps avec Derek signifiait aussi passer beaucoup de temps avec Nathan, Talia travaillait beaucoup donc Nathan était toujours chez Derek quand il n'était pas chez Peter à prendre des cours avec Fred puisqu'il était scolarisé à domicile. La première fois que Stiles avait passé du temps avec lui, Nathan lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait un ' étrange battement de cœur'. Au début, Stiles était confus mais Derek lui expliqua que son rythme cardiaque était plus rapide que la plupart des autres et qu'il était légèrement irrégulier.

Stiles se leva et s'accroupit devant Nat'.

"C'est gentil, mon pote mais il est tard. Allons te remettre au lit, d'accord ? Je vais même te lire une histoire si tu veux."

"Je ne suis pas un petit garçon, je n'ai pas besoin d'une histoire !" Gémit Nathan, retirant finalement son pouce de sa bouche. Stiles vit une occasion et pris sa main nouvellement libérée pour le mener vers les escaliers, Nathan le suivant instinctivement.

"D'accord, eh bien peut-être que tu voudras bien me lire une histoire."

"Mais tu es un grand, les grands n'ont pas besoin d'histoires."

"Parfois, même les grandes personnes ont besoin d'aide pour s'endormir." Lui expliqua Stiles alors qu'ils commençaient à monter les escaliers, mais Nathan arrêta de marcher après trois marches et se tourna vers la porte d'entrée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Derek et Oncle Peter."

Comme si c'était le signal, Derek et Peter entrèrent, les vêtements déchirés, et tachés de boue et de sang. Talia, Cora et Scott arrivèrent de l'étage et Isaac du salon avant que Stiles n'atteigne la dernière marche.

"Jésus-Christ, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Demanda Talia, ses yeux fixant avec gravité son fils aîné.

Derek regarda ses pieds.

"Je devais le faire." Murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine de remords. Quand il releva finalement la tête, ses yeux étaient rouges.

* * *

Isaac, qui se sentait dépassé et pas à sa place, ramena Nathan dans sa chambre alors que les autres allèrent dans le salon. Derek et Peter expliquèrent toute l'histoire, depuis les chasseurs dans la réserve et Gérard Argent jusqu'à l'aide de Deaton pour le cadavre de Kali.

Talia et Cora étaient pâles, leurs yeux fixants Derek avec inquiétude. Stiles avait une petite idée de ce qui se passait, il avait lu un chapitre sur la dynamique des meutes la dernière fois qu'il était venu, mais il était encore un peu confus. Scott l'était encore plus, il était assis sur l'une des chaises, regardant fixement ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

"Alors... vous l'avez tué et... Deaton... mon patron vous a aidé à vous débarrasser du corps ?" Demanda Scott à travers ses crocs qui s'allongeaient, sa respiration devenant erratique.

"Scott, regarde-moi." Dit Derek avec calme et autorité. Scott releva automatiquement ses yeux dorées vers lui.

"Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait, mais dans son cas c'était la meilleure chose... la seule chose à faire. Elle devenait dangereuse, tu l'as vu."

Scott hocha la tête, mais sa respiration empira, pour Stiles cela ressemblait à une crise de panique, et ses cheveux commencèrent à pousser le long de son visage comme des favoris.

"Stiles, repire profondément. Rappelle-toi ce que nous avons travaillé ; tu dois trouver ton ancre." Dit Talia, d'un ton semblable à celui de Derek.

"Je... Je ne peux pas..." Scott paniquait, des grognements pouvait s'entendre entre chaque repiration qu'il prenait.

"Ferme tes yeux Scott." Lui ordonna fermement Derek, une fois que Scott fit ce qu'il lui avait dit, il continua. "D'accord, maintenant je veux que tu me décrive Allison."

"Quoi ?" Demanda Scott, réouvrant les yeux pour jeter un regard perplexe à Derek.

"Ferme les yeux." Répéta fermement Derek. "Imagine juste son sourire, ses yeux... concentre-toi sur elle."

Scott essaya une fois de plus, suivant cette fois les instruction de Derek, et ses favoris commencèrent à disparaître, sa respiration ralentit et quand finalement il réouvrit les yeux, il était à nouveau 100% humain. Tout le monde dans le salon soupira de soulagement, Cora avait un petit sourire aux lèvres et regarda son frère avec soulagement.

"Tu vois Derek, tu es déjà un bon Alpha." Lui dit Talia avec fierté alors qu'une unique larme coulait sur sa joue.


	34. Chapter 33

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaIsFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

"Etes-vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?" Demanda Scott pour la quatrième fois depuis que lui et Derek étaient montés dans la voiture, provoquant un roulement d'yeux d'exaspération de la part de l'Alpha.

"Oui Scott, je n'ai pas changé d'avis dans les deux dernières minutes."

"Eh bien je ne le suis pas, Stiles a raison, c'est la pire idée de tous les temps."

"Je sais que ça ne fait qu'une semaine mais tu as un excellent contrôle de toi pour quelqu'un qui vient juste d'être mordu. Tu le feras bien." Derek rassura son bêta.

"Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète."

"Eh bien, au moins, il savent déjà pour les loups-garous, donc ils ne crieront pas cette fois."

"Tu t'es transformé devant ma mère sans aucun avertissement, à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ?" Déclara hystériquement Scott.

"... Stiles l'a avertie..." Murmura Derek, faisant la moue comme un enfant grognon.

"Stiles disant 'les loups-garous existent' n'est pas un avertissement... Au moins avec ma mère il n'y avait pas de risque de se faire tirer dessus." Fit valoir Scott, croisant les bras et regardant par la fenêtre.

"Ils ne vont pas nous tirer dessus."

"Nous sommes sur le point de dire aux parents chasseurs de loups-garous de ma copine que je suis un loup-garou."

"D'accord, tu pourrais te faire tirer dessus mais ils utiliseront probablement des balles non létales, donc tu guériras." Dit Derek alors qu'il se garait devant la maison de banlieue des Argents et il sortit directement de la voiture après cela.

"Probablement ?!"

* * *

Rendre visite aux Argents pourrait sembler fou, surtout avec Gérard dans le coin, mais après une semaine à espionner le père et le fils, ils ne semblaient pas être en contact. Derek n'était pas stupide, il savait que Gérard essaierait d'obtenir la morsure de lui maintenant que Kali était morte. Le chasseur devait être stoppé, rapidement et sans mettre d'autres chasseurs en colère. Ils avaient besoin d'une alliance, et Chris Argent était leur meilleure chance. Cependant, être assis dans le salon des Argents avec du thé et des biscuits était probablement le moment le étrange de sa vie.

"Je suis désolé que nous ne soyons pas venu plus tôt, mais je voulais que Scott ait plus de contrôle pour avoir cette conversation et nous voulions nous assurer qu'Allison soit hors de la maison, parce que nous n'étions pas sûr que vous vouliez la mettre au courant." Continua Derek après avoir expliqué la situation de Scott sans obtenir de réponse.

"Eh bien, maintenant, je ne pense pas que nous aillons beaucoup d'autres choix." Déclara froidement Victoria.

"Je sais que vous voulez probablement les séparer, mais je ne pense pas que quelque chose de bon sortirait de ça. Je peux vous assurer que Scott s'entrainera chaque jour pour apprendre à se contrôler totalement et que s'il s'améliore comme il l'a fait ces derniers jours, votre fille ne craindra rien."

"Nous jugerons cela nous-mêmes. Maintenant, puisque que vous êtes un Alpha, je suppose que vous avez besoin de votre propre meute, pas vrai ?" Demanda Chris à Derek, après avoir dévisagé Scott pendant quelques étranges minutes.

"Oui, j'ai déjà été voir deux personnes que je connais. Ils ont tout les deux le même âge que Scott, l'un d'eux est épileptique et bénéficierait de la morsure, et l'autre est quelqu'un qui a besoin d'une meute autant que j'en ai besoin."

"Des adolescents ?"

"C'est plus facile pour des adolescents de s'adapter, j'ai parlé avec l'émissaire de ma mère et il est d'accord que c'est la meilleure solution. Comme je l'ai dit, je les ai déjà approché et je leur donne du temps pour réfléchir à ce propos. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux m'arranger avec eux pour qu'ils viennent vous voir et qu'ils vous parlent avant de prendre leur décision finale."

"Oui je pense que ça serait le mieux." Accepta Chris, clairement mécontent de la décision de Derek.

"Il y a une dernière chose dont nous devons discuter... Gérard est en ville... et nous avons besoin de votre aide."

* * *

Stiles cherchait compulsivement sur internet des faits stupides et inutiles quand Derek sauta finalement dans sa chambre par la fenêtre qu'il avait laissé grande ouverte pour cette raison.

"Je vous ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée." Dit Stiles tout en continuant de regarder l'article de Wikipédia sur le 'Coychurch Lower', qui sait, il visitera peut-être le sud du Pays de Galles un jour. **(Coychurch Lower : quartier de** **Bridgend dans le sud du Pays de Galles)**

"Ce n'était pas si mal !"

"Selon les messages de Scott, c'était 'la plus étrange, la plus inquiétante et la plus effrayante conversation qu'il ait jamais vu', et j'ai entendu la conversation de Melissa sur le sexe, c'était tout ça et pire."

"Ouais et bien, je ne me suis pas tiré dessus et je n'ai pas crié, et ils semblent me croire à propos de Gérard. C'est tout ce qui compte." Soupira Derek, s'allongeant sur le lit de Stiles et fermant les yeux pendant une minute tandis que Stiles continuait sa lecture. Il ne pouvait pas croire comment tout avait dégénéré en si peu de temps.

"Qui est Heather ?" Derek trouva finalement le courage de demander. Il n'avait pas été capable d'arrêter de penser à cette étrange conversation entre Isaac et Stiles ; quelque chose à propos de ce qui était arrivé la nuit où Kali les avait attaqué. Stiles retourna finalement sa chaise pour regarder Derek qui était toujours allongé sur le lit, fixant le plafond.

"Quo... Pourquoi... Ce n'est personne, juste une amie."

"Une amie qui t'a embrassé ?" Demanda Derek avec une pointe de jalousie.

"Ouais, j'en ai beaucoup de ces amis il semblerait." Répliqua Stiles.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à cette soirée ?"

"Rien."

"Ca ne ressemble pas à rien."

"Non, mais je parie que ça sonne comme 'c'est n'est pas tes oignons'." Dit Stiles avec colère alors qu'il se retournait vers son écran d'ordinateur.

"Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû demander." Déclara Derek après quelques secondes d'un silence glacial. Stiles soupira alors qu'il se prenait la tête dans ses mains, se frottant les yeux avant de se lever et de s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Derek. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour rassembler le courage de commencer à parler.

"Je la connais depuis que nous avons trois ans... Nous ne sommes pas 'amis', mais nous restons en contact. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle fêtait ses 17 ans et... elle m'a demandé d'être son premier."

Stiles fit une pause pour jauger la réaction de Derek mais l'homme le regardait simplement, attendant la suite.

"Et pendant un moment, j'ai pensé... pourquoi pas ? C'est juste du sexe, pas vrai ? Donc je suis allé chercher des préservatifs dans la salle de bain... Je suis resté là, une boîte de préservatifs XXL dans la main et j'ai réalisé... que je ne le voulais pas. Je veux dire, bien sûr, je veux avoir des relations sexuelles mais... pas juste pour avoir des relations sexuelles... et pas avec elle..."

Stiles sentit le changement de poids sur le lit alors que Derek s'asseyait à côté de lui.

"C'était probablement pour le mieux, utiliser des préservatifs de la mauvaise taille est presque aussi mauvais que de ne pas en utiliser du tout."

La tête de Stiles tourna si vite qu'il faillit se faire le coup du lapin, et il ouvrit la bouche pour s'insurger suite à la pique insensible quand il vit Derek, les yeux pétillant de gaieté et ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire.

"Connard !" Cria-t-il encore, frappant l'épaule de Derek avant qu'ils n'éclatent tout deux de rire.

* * *

Quelques jours après leur rencontre avec Chris Argent, Erica et Boyd rejoignirent la meute de Derek. Les choses étaient un peu bizarre, au début, entre eux et Derek.

Ils durent attendre la pleine lune suivante pour obtenir la morsure, mais ils le rejoignirent lui et Scott chaque jour pour apprendre à méditer mais aussi pour poser les questions qu'ils avaient encore. Derek laissait Scott répondre pour voir à quel point il s'en souvenait et il était plutôt satisfait de n'avoir que quelques petites choses à rajouter aux explications de l'adolescent.

La première pleine lune de Scott se passa dans la chambre forte de la maison des Hales mais l'adolescent n'avait dû être qu'enchainé au mur pendant quelques heures, ce qui était un bon signe.

Le lendemain, Derek lisait sur son lit dans son appartement quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Il se leva lorsqu'il reconnut l'odeur d'Isaac mais Paige se trouvait plus près de la porte. Elle lui ouvrit et se tourna immédiatement pour lancer à Derek avec un regard mi-inquiet mi-critique qu'elle réservait habituellement pour quand Stiles était dans les parages.

"C'est pour toi." Dit-elle, retournant dans sa chambre.

Isaac, qui semblait préoccupé, resta sur le pas de la porte jusqu'à ce que Derek lui fasse signe d'entrer.

"Je veux la morsure." Déclara l'adolescent quand Derek se tourna vers lui après avoir fermé la porte."Je veux faire partie de ta meute." Continua-t-il avec conviction.

Derek dit presque non. Non, tu n'en a pas besoin. Mais à la place, il demanda simplement "Pourquoi ?"

"Mon frère... Il m'a dit ce que tu avais fait. Il y a quelques mois, ton nom est venu dans la conversation et il m'a dit que tu étais celui qui l'avais convaincu de rester. Il a pris soin de moi pendant tellement longtemps... Je veux prendre soin de lui. Je veux le protéger."

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour ça ; tu peux toujours faire partie de la meute en étant humain. Comme Stiles."

Isaac lui lança un regard espiègle et haussa un sourcil.

"D'accord, pas exactement comme Stiles. Toujours est-il que tu n'es pas obligé d'être un loup-garou."

"Je sais. J'y ai pensé... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je...j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que je suis censé être."

Derek étudia l'adolescent pendant un moment avant de se tourner vers la porte d'entrée et de saisir les clés.

"Nous devons aller quelque part alors."

"Pourquoi, où allons-nous ?"

"J'ai déjà prévu de donner la morsure à Erica et Boyd ce soir, si tu veux être transformé avec eux, tu dois parler avec Argent d'abord." Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Derek donne la morsure à quiconque sans qu'Argent ne soit au courant, il avait besoin de lui pour garder un œil sur Gérard pour eux.

* * *

Une semaine après la pleine lune, Stiles, Scott et Isaac étaient à leur entrainement de Lacrosse (sous l'œil vigilant de leur Alpha qui se cachait à la lisière de la forêt derrière le champ) quand Stiles remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Scott. Il refusait d'écouter les instructions du coach et faisait juste le tour du terrain en percutant les joueurs, faisant des sauts impossibles et marquant buts après buts. Après dix minutes, coach Finstock perdit patience.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec McCall ? Sors du terrain ! C'est un sport d'équipe, nous ne sommes pas là pour te regarder jouer tout seul ! Tu ferais mieux de te reprendre avant l'entrainement de demain ou tu ne seras plus en première ligne pour longtemps !"

Stiles regarda Scott enlever son casque, le jeter sur le sol assez fort pour le briser (causant une autre attaque de la part de l'entraineur) et marcher vers les vestiaires. Il décida rapidement de suivre son meilleur ami, manquant Isaac qui essayait de lui dire quelque chose alors qu'il courait après Scott.

Le vestiaire était sombre et Scott n'était nulle part.

"Scott ?"

Un bruit brisa le silence, comme quelque chose qui frappait un casier au fond de la salle.

"Scott ?" Essaya à nouveau Stiles alors qu'il marchait vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Finalement, il trouva Scott assis sur le sol dans un coin, les bras autour des genoux et le visage caché.

"Scott, tu vas bien ?"

"Elle a rompu avec moi." Chuchota le beta, sa voix plus profonde que normalement.

"Allison ? Quand ?"

"Ils lui ont dit... Elle m'a appelé juste avant l'entrainement."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?"

"Elle pleurait..."Continua Scott en gémissement.

"Mec, elle a probablement juste besoin de temps."

"Pourquoi voudrait-elle être avec moi maintenant, je suis un monstre."

"Scott, tu n'es pas un mons-" Dit doucement Stiles.

"REGARDE-MOI !" Cria Scott alors qu'il sautait sur ses pieds. Ses yeux étaient jaunes vif et Stiles aperçut ses crocs et ses griffes avant que Scott ne le pousse contre un casier si durement que cela devrait lui causer un bleu. Puis, Scott le tint là pendant une seconde, des mains griffues agrippant les biceps de Stiles, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit jeté de l'autre côté de la pièce par un Derek très énervé.

Il suffit d'un fort rugissement pour transformer Scott en un désordre sanglotant. Il l'aidèrent à enlever son équipement de lacrosse et les quatre d'entre eux quittèrent l'école pour aller chez Derek.

Ils appelèrent Erica et Boyd, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous dans le salon, mangeant des cochonneries et regardant tous les films de la saga _Die Hard_ avec Scott au milieu, entouré de sa meute.

* * *

 _Le retour de la meute de Derek. La fin approche..._

 _Plus qu'un chapitre et l'épilogue_


	35. Chapter 34

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaIsFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

Le plan était simple, et peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle ça avait mal tourné. Chris avait réussi à garder un œil sur Gérard pendant un mois, son père prétendait rester en ville pour affaires pendant qu'il préparait visiblement son prochain coup.

Derek gardait sa meute cachée des chasseurs autant que possible, en particulier Scott qui se remettait encore de sa rupture avec Allison, s'assurant qu'il n'était pas suivi chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient et patrouillant régulièrement autour des endroits où ils passaient le plus de temps comme son appartement, la maison des Hales et celle de Stiles.

Tout se passait comme prévu dans le plan, et quand Chris eu vent par l'un des hommes de son père qu'ils allaient attraper l'Alpha, il ne perdit pas de temps et envoya un message à Derek pour lui dire qu'ils devaient agir, maintenant.

Comme prévu, il appela Gérard et lui demanda de se rencontrer dans leur ancien entrepôt. Il fit semblant d'avoir un ancien artéfact que son père pourrait être intéressé d'avoir, en espérant que Gérard ne serait pas suspicieux de son propre fils et viendrait seul ou avec seulement un ou deux de ses hommes. Et quand il arriva à l'entrepôt, il semblait qu'ils avaient raison… mais pas pour très longtemps.

Gérard était là, un de ses hommes de chaque côté de lui, tandis que les cinq chasseurs qui travaillaient pour Chris, sortaient de l'ombre et tenaient les trois hommes en joue. Derek rejoignit également Chris et Victoria de là où il était caché, ainsi que Peter et Laura qui avaient refusé de le laisser faire ça tout seul.

« C'est donc comment ça se passe maintenant ? Me trahir ne suffisait pas, tu devais trahir ton héritage en t'associant à ces bêtes ? »

« Je ne suis pas celui qui a trahi notre héritage, père. Nous avons un code… Considérant ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu étais en ville, on aurait pensé que tu t'en serais souvenu. »

« Ces caprices de la nature ne méritent pas votre compassion, Christopher. »

« Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu la morsure ? Les chasseurs ne sont-ils pas censé choisir la mort plutôt que de devenir l'une des créatures qu'ils chassent ? » Demanda Derek.

« Comment pourrais-je laisser ma dynastie mourir avec moi ? Ma fille restera en prison jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vieille et grisonnante, mon fils a choisi son précieux code plutôt que sa propre famille… Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que je vais laisser quelque chose d'aussi ennuyeux que le cancer me tuer ? Non, je ne me reposerai pas tant que tous les métamorphes ne seront pas morts… Et quel meilleur moyen de les chasser qu'en devenant un Alpha moi-même ? »

« Ton super plan est fini, vieil homme. » Ricana Peter.

« Oh mais ça vient juste de commencer. » Répondit Gérard d'un air satisfait.

C'est à ce moment là que tout commença à partir en vrille.

« Voyez-vous, j'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir pendant nous essayions de comprendre ce qui s'est passé avec Kali, donc j'ai demandé à quelques uns de mes hommes de garder un œil sur mon fils… juste au cas où, vous savez ? Et quelle surprise ça a été de voir l'un des Hales venir volontairement voir les chasseurs locaux. J'ai su que quelque chose se passait quand, le lendemain, Christopher, qui ne m'avait pas appelé pendant des années, a repris soudainement contact avec moi. Ca n'a pas été très dur de comprendre ce que tu voulais, donc j'ai fait en sorte qu'un de mes hommes laisse échapper que nous allions aller chercher l'Alpha et, surprise, j'ai reçu une invitation pour un piège moins de 12 heures après. A présent comme je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour improviser un plan, vous excuserez le manque de préparation de certains détails, mais si vous voulez que la douce et jeune Allison sorte vivante de tout ça, je vous conseille de baiser vos armes et de me donner ce que je veux. »

* * *

Dans le bureau surplombant l'entrepôt, Stiles paniqua en silence. Il n'était pas censé être là, ça ne faisait pas partie du plan, mais il ne pouvait pas rester en arrière. Il avait été présent quand le plan avait été créé, il lui avait fallu une demi-journée de recherche pour trouver l'entrepôt (Derek avait refusé de lui dire exactement où il était) et puis il avait eu une chance incroyable que Chris envoie le message au moment où Stiles jouait à Candy Crush sur le téléphone de Derek (Derek avait refusé de l'admettre mais il était bloqué sur le même niveau depuis des semaines et Stiles passait pour un bon pré-petit-ami comme ça).

Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était faufilé dans le vieux bureau des heures avant que quiconque arrive. Il pouvait tout entendre grâce aux échos de l'énorme espace ouvert et avant de sortir son portable de sa poche, il put voir que tout le monde était confus et inquiet après que Gérard ait mentionné Allison. Bien assez tôt, il entendit la voix d'Allison. Elle avait l'air terrifié.

Stiles ferma les yeux pendant un instant, réfléchissant aussi vite que possible pour trouver un moyen de sortir de cette situation. Quand il les rouvrit, il regarda Derek et chuchota.

« Derek, est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ? » D'où il était, il vit Derek se tendre et lutter pour ne pas se retourner au son de la voix de Stiles. « Bien, ne te retournes pas. Tu dois le retenir, j'ai un plan. »

* * *

Il n'avait pas exactement un plan, mais après avoir entendu qu'Allison était en danger, Scott n'était pas en mesure d'argumenter. Il appela Erica, Boyd et Isaac, et ils se rencontrèrent devant la maison de Lydia, où Allison était censée se trouver. Sa voiture n'était pas là mais ils réussirent à trouver un parfum à suivre. Ca leur prit plus de temps que prévu mais ils n'étaient pas encore aussi bon que Derek.

Ils retrouvèrent la voiture abandonnée à la station essence et ils suivirent l'odeur de la peur et de la détresse d'Allison jusqu'à une vieille cabane en bois à la lisière de la forêt. Quatre hommes patrouillaient à l'extérieur et ils pouvaient en entendre trois de plus à l'intérieur.

« Ils sont trop nombreux. » Déclara Boyd prudemment. « Nous ne passerons jamais ces quatre hommes, et encore moins ceux à l'intérieur. »

« Je m'en fiche, nous devons la sauver. » Plaida Scott, essayant de quitter leur cachette et échouant alors qu'Isaac et Boyd le retenaient.

« Sois réaliste McCall, nous venons juste de commencer l'entrainement et ces hommes ont des armes. » Expliqua Erica comme s'il était un enfant grincheux de cinq ans.

Scott les regarda tous avec rage alors qu'ils se tenaient là silencieusement.

« Alors que faisons-nous ? » Demanda finalement Isaac. Puis une nouvelle voix résonna derrière eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez les gars ? »

« Cora ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Stiles a appelé. Allez, ils ne vont pas les retarder longtemps. »

La lutte fut rapide et désordonnée, mais ils réalisèrent le petit plan qu'ils avaient. Scott, Boyd et Isaac attaquèrent les quatre hommes de front tandis que Cora et Erica se faufilaient dans la cabane pour s'occuper des trois hommes à l'intérieur. Un fois qu'ils aient eu fini, les sept hommes étaient inconscients, Scott et Boyd avaient simplement des petites coupures qui guérirent rapidement, Isaac avait une balle recouverte d'aconit dans le bras gauche, Cora avait l'air d'aller bien même se elle avait du sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche et de ses mains, et Erica avait une jambe cassé pendant quelques minutes mais elle pouvait le sentir guérir.

Scott récupéra finalement Allison, lui demandant encore et encore si elle allait bien, s'ils ne l'avaient pas blessé jusqu'à ce qu'elle enroule ses bras autour de lui, cachant son visage dans le creux de son cou alors qu'elle sanglotait en silence.

* * *

De retour à l'entrepôt, les choses commencèrent à mal tourner. Les parents d'Allison criaient sur un Gérard satisfait, leurs cinq hommes se tenaient autour d'eux mais ne pointaient plus leurs armes sur le vieil homme et, Peter et Laura avaient adopté une posture défensive devant Derek. Puis, davantage d'hommes de Gérard arrivèrent et Chris jeta un coup d'œil à Derek, prêt à l'abandonner pour sauver sa fille quand soudainement ils purent entendre le vacarme du téléphone qui avait été mis en silencieux quelques temps auparavant. Tout le monde se figea quand ils entendirent des grognements, des coups de feu et des cris. Finalement, tout s'arrêta et tout ce qu'ils entendirent fut la voix de Cira disant, « Fin d'alerte, Allison est en sécurité ».

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Chris et Victoria commencèrent à tirer sur Gérard, touchant l'homme derrière lequel il se cachait. Tout le monde rejoignit le combat et ce fut un carnage de balles avec les trois loups-garous s'occupant des hommes de Gérard tandis que les Argents se battaient les uns avec les autres, se tirant dessus encore et encore alors qu'ils se cachaient derrière des tables et des barils.

Heureusement, les balles des chasseurs étaient non-létales, même si elles étaient entourées d'aconit, et Derek continuait de se battre même si on lui avait tiré dessus au moins cinq fois. Ils avaient le dessus quand des balles commencèrent à venir d'en haut et Derek leva les yeux pour voir Stiles tirer sur les trois chasseurs qui encerclaient Laura. Malheureusement, d'autres chasseurs le virent et commencèrent à lui tirer dessus. Derek était tellement distrait qu'il ne réalisa pas qu'il errait de l'autre côté de l'entrepôt, là où se trouvait Gérard, jusqu'à ce que Argent ne l'attrape par derrière et ne lui enfonce un couteau dans la gorge.

Rapidement, tout le monde arrêta de se battre, attendant de voir ce que Gérard allait faire maintenant.

« Eh bien, je dois admettre que tu a été plus difficile à atteindre que ce que je pensais, Derek. Mais maintenant je- ARRGH, » cria de douleur Gérard alors qu'il se reculait, le couteau lui échappant. Quand Derek se retourna, il vit une flèche sortant de l'épaule de l'homme. Allison se trouvait à l'entrée de l'immeuble, un arc à la main, un carquois dans le dos et une nouvelle flèche prête à être tirée sur Gérard. Elle avait le même regard déterminé que Derek se rappelait avoir vu quand elle avait commencé à se battre dans son autre vie. Elle était entourée des betas de Derek et de Cora, qui sautèrent dans la bataille pour se débarrasser des chasseurs restants, à l'exception d'Isaac, dont le bras semblait être blessé, il resta au côté d'Allison, la protégeant au cas où quelqu'un essaierait de s'en prendre à elle.

Bien assez tôt, les chasseurs reprirent le dessus et tout le monde entoura Gérard. Allison lâcha son arme alors que Gérard tenait son père en joue, le regardant avec haine et tristesse.

« Tu ne me tuera pas Christopher. Je te connais, tu n'es pas comme moi. » Le railla Gérard, souriant narquoisement.

Quand le coup de feu retentit dans l'entrepôt, tout le monde se tourna vers Victoria, son pistolet levé alors qu'elle regardait le corps du vieil homme avec le même air que Derek avait vu sur le visage de Talia à de nombreuses occasions.

C'était finalement fini, Derek saisit donc cette opportunité pour s'asseoir, les deux balles d'aconit dans sa cuisse le tuait. Tout le monde se mélangea, vérifiant les blessures des autres et s'assurant que les armes des hommes inconscients leur avaient été enlevées.

Stiles s'assit à côté de lui avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent dans cette position en silence pendant quelques instants alors que Derek vérifiait ses betas un par un. Erica se tracassait pour Boyd même s'il semblait indemne, Isaac grimaça tout en essayant d'avoir l'air courageux tandis que Cora vérifia son bras, Scott serra la main de Chris alors qu'Allison souriait tout en pleurant dans les bras de sa mère.

Ils allaient bien. Ils avaient survécu.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda finalement Stiles, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Ouais, je vais bien. Nous allons bien. »

« Je voulais parler de ces blessures par balles, ça va ? Et ne dit pas oui, c'est une réponse stupide. » Demanda à nouveau Stiles, levant la tête pour faire face à Derek, leurs visages étant seulement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Oh ça ? Ouais ça fait mal… très mal. Chris a apporté une trousse de secours, je pense. »

« Veux-tu que j'aille la chercher ? »

« Non… Non pas encore. »Murmura Derek en souriant, alors qu'il se penchait pour joindre leurs lèvres en un tendre baiser.

* * *

 _Alors que pensez-vous de ce dernier chapitre ?_

 _On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue…_


	36. Epilogue

**Titre :** I'll be right back (in 24 years)

 **Auteur :** AnaIsFangirling

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne fais que la TRADUCTION.

L'histoire n'appartient qu'à l'auteur original, AnaIsFangirling , qui publie d'autres excellentes fictions sur ce site et sur AO3

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Voici l'épilogue ! Ca fait bizarre de me dire que cette traduction est finie, c'est la plus longue histoire que j'ai traduite depuis que j'ai commencé l'année dernière… Donc ça me fait quelque chose, je suis nostalgique !_

 _Je voudrais remercier Ana qui m'a permis de traduire son histoire et de la partager avec vous. Elle est incroyablement talentueuse (je vous conseille très fortement d'aller lire ses autres histoires) et elle a été très supportrice vis-à-vis de ma traduction._

 _Pour finir, j'aimerais aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu ma traduction, qui l'ont mis en favoris et qui l'ont commenté. Ca me touche énormément de savoir que vous avez apprécié ma traduction et que vous avez aimé cette histoire, pour Ana qui le mérite tellement._

 _Je vous laisse profiter de ce dernier chapitre et il y a un petit mot d'Ana à la fin._

* * *

Derek se réveilla lentement ce jour-là, la lumière matinale n'était pas encore assez lumineuse pour être gênante. Stiles dormait encore profondément, son corps recouvrait entièrement sa partie du lit comme s'il s'était endormi en s'étirant. Ils s'endormaient pratiquement toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sauf quand ils ne se couchaient pas à la même heure, mais Derek était surpris chaque matin en voyant que Stiles ne pouvait pas rester tranquille, même dans son sommeil.

Derek admirait le corps de son petit-ami, sa peau pâle et ses adorables grains de beauté, ses muscles fins… Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour décider que c'était l'occasion idéale pour initier un peu de sexe matinal langoureux. Derek s'installa au-dessus de Stiles, faisant attention de ne pas le toucher, et il se positionna directement au niveau de la ligne de poils menant à son entrejambe. Il prit son temps, descendant de plus en plus alors que Stiles commençait à bouger et à gémir sous lui. Il embrassait et léchait paresseusement l'intérieur de la cuisse de son amoureux quand Stiles demanda, « Quelle heure ? ». Derek n'en avait aucune idée et de toute façon, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Stiles sauta hors du lit, heurtant le visage de Derek avec son entrejambe au passage.

« Jésus Stiles ! Préviens un homme avant de le frapper ta bite. » Plaisanta Derek alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit pour regarder Stiles courir, mettant les fringues comme il les trouvait.

« Tu ne t'en ais jamais plaint avant. » Le taquina Stiles de la même manière.

« Tu as encore oublié de programmer ton alarme ? »

« Ouais, désolé. Je sais que tu ne travaille plus les lundis matins, je programmerai mon alarme pour la semaine prochaine, je te le promets. » Déclara Stiles tout en mettant ses chaussures avant d'attraper son sac. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche de Derek, puis il se dirigea vers la porte. « Je te verrais au déjeuner ! Oh, et tu pourrais passer à l'épicerie ce matin ? La liste est sur le frigo ! Je t'aime ! Bye ! » Il continua de crier tout en traversant leur petit appartement et jusqu'à ce qu'il ne claque la porte d'entrée.

Ca faisait plus d'un an depuis qu'ils avaient battus Gérard et leur vie était assez normale depuis. Enfin, aussi normal que cela pouvait l'être quand on faisait partie d'une meute de loup. Les choses avaient été compliquées pour la meute dernièrement. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous être ensemble à cause de l'université, même s'ils s'étaient arrangés pour tous rester dans le même état.

Stiles étudiait la criminalistique à Stanford où Derek avait trouvé un job à la bibliothèque. Il avait été plutôt chanceux, le bibliothécaire du département de littérature anglaise allait bientôt prendre sa retraite et l'homme se rappelait de Derek au temps où il était étudiant. Scott était encore à Beacon Hills, prenant des cours au collège communautaire local et travaillant à la clinique de Deaton avant d'essayer d'entre dans une école vétérinaire à l'automne prochain, il sortait toujours avec Allison, qui étudiait le commerce à UCLA. Isaac et Boyd avaient tout deux décidé de rejoindre l'académie de police, avec la promesse d'un travail au département du Shérif une fois qu'ils seraient diplômés. Erica avait choisi de ne pas aller à l'université et elle travaillait comme secrétaire dans le cabinet d'avocat de Talia et Laura à Beacon Hills. Elle et Boyd avaient commencé à sortir ensemble quelques mois plus tôt. Derek ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'avoir vu sa meute si heureuse avant.

.

Derek n'avait aucune idée à quel point ce jour était spécial jusqu'à ce qu'il voit quelque chose d'intriguant alors qu'il marchait à travers les quelques pâtés de maison se trouvant entre leur appartement et l'épicerie. Au début, il ne l'avait qu'aperçu. L'arrière de la tête d'une femme qui lui fit marquer un temps d'arrêt, même s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Puis il tourna à gauche et elle était là, debout sur le trottoir, lui faisant face… La sorcière qui avait commencé tout ça.

Ne sachant pas par où commencer, il la salua simplement, « Bonjour. », et elle lui sourit doucement en retour.

« Bonjour Derek. »

Alors qu'il se tenait là en état de choc, elle lui demanda s'il voulait parler autour d'un café et elle le dirigea directement vers un magasin à proximité. Derek suivit simplement le mouvement tandis qu'il commandait son expresso habituel et qu'il la suivait vers une table qui se trouvait cachée dans un coin de la boutique.

« Je suis sûre que vous devez avoir de nombreuses questions. » Commença-t-elle.

« Oui, je… ne sais juste pas par où commencer. » Dit Derek, alternant entre regarder son café et la regarder elle avec étonnement.

« Eh bien, mon nom est Anwen Edison. Pourquoi ne pas commencer par le début ? »

« Et vous êtes une sorcière. »

« Oui, je suis née sorcière. Ma mère en était aussi une. »

« Comment… Pourquoi… »

« Vous ai-je renvoyé dans le passé ? » Demanda-t-elle et Derek hocha la tête, toujours désorienté par sa présence.

« Je veux dire, j'ai supposé que c'était un sort mais… Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça avant. »

« Le sort est obligatoire, oui, mais il nécessite un pouvoir particulier. Seule une sorcière née avec la marque de Janus peut l'utiliser, et il n'y en a qu'une toutes les cinq générations. »

« Donc vous êtes la seule à pouvoir le faire dans le monde entier à l'heure actuelle ? »

« Oui, j'ai lu dans l'un des vieux grimoires de mon coven que la seule fois où deux sorcières d'une même génération sont nées avec la marque, elles ont presque détruit le Temps lui-même, en utilisant leur pouvoir en même temps. »

« Alors… vous pouvez voyager dans le temps ? »

« En substance. Mais je peux seulement retourner dans le passé et pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux pas retourner plus loin que ma propre naissance… Enfin techniquement, je peux aller aussi loin que ma conception mais je ne le ferais jamais. »

« Et vous pouvez emmener des gens avec vous ? »

« Juste une personne. C'est en quelque sorte un défi, je dois chercher leur date de naissance pour m'assurer que je ne les renvoie pas avant même qu'ils n'existent. »

« Donc… Quand vous êtes venus à Beacon Hills, votre plan était de me renvoyer dans le passé depuis le début ? »

« Je n'en étais pas encore certaine… J'ai commencé par vous observer. »

« Mais pourquoi moi ? Comment avez-vous entendu parler de moi ? »

« Votre oncle Peter m'a trouvé. Je me cachais dans la maison de ma grand-mère, au Pays de Galles. Je n'avais utilisé mon pouvoir de façon intentionnelle que deux fois, et la seconde fois était pour réparer ce qui avait été changé la première fois. Après ça, j'ai quitté mon coven et je me suis juré de ne jamais l'utiliser à nouveau. Et puis, Peter s'est présenté à ma porte. Je n'avas aucune idée de comment il m'avait trouvé, ou même comment il avait entendu parler de moi. Il m'a raconté à propos de votre famille et de l'incendie. Il voulait que je le renvoie un jour avant que ça arrive. Il m'a seulement dit qu'il voulait empêcher que cela se produise mais je savais qu'il voulait tuer la personne qui en était responsable. »

« Donc vous avez dit non. Sage décision. Mais pourquoi m'avoir renvoyé ? »

« J'étais intriguée je suppose… et je… je voulais utiliser mes pouvoirs pour faire le bien, au moins une fois. Cette marque… » Dit Anwen tout en montrant le symbole symétrique se trouvant sur son poignet.

Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, Derek voyant la douleur qu'elle avait mentionné, se reflété dans son regard. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'voir plus de 30 ans, mais ses yeux semblaient avoir davantage vécus.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien fait ? Le monde est-il meilleur maintenant ? » Demanda Anwen, sa voix remplie d'espoir.

Derek n'hésita pas une seconde avant de lui offrir un sourire aveuglant.

« Oui, le monde est meilleur maintenant. Mon monde est meilleur maintenant. Et c'est entièrement grâce à vous. »

.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il regardait Stiles manger tout en lui racontant à quel point ses cours de la matinée avaient été incroyables et à quel point le crétin assis à côté de lui, était agaçant à force d'envoyer des petits messages à la fille en face d'eux, Derek ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire parce que comme il l'avait espéré, tout ça avait valu la peine d'attendre 24 ans.

The end.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur : J'ai pris beaucoup de à écrire cette histoire. C'était mon tout premier Sterek et ma première fiction depuis longtemps. J'ai beaucoup appris de ça, et il m'a fallu le rééditer pour le remarquer.**

 **Il n'y a pas assez de mots pour décrire à quel point c'est satisfaisant de recevoir autant de retours positifs, et j'espère que ma prochaine fiction aura autant d'incroyables lecteurs.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu mon travail, vous êtes les meilleurs !**

 **Ana**


End file.
